Weresheep X, Season 2
by LegendaryWeresheep
Summary: DISCONTINUED
1. The Priestess

The computer...THIS computer...I type on it now...

WERESHEEP X, SEASON TWO BEGINS NOW!!!!

On a planet very far from Earth, a war was taking place. A divided planet with two sides, no third party to be found, and there was no evidence of so. The two factions fought, because they believed in a different main god. The "good" god, simply called "Hev", and the "evil" god, "Hel". The sentients of this planet were humanoid, much like humans.

Only thing was, they evolved from reptiles. More specifically, snakes. They all had green, cat like eyes (some yellow-green, some forest green, stuff like that).

Along with these snake-like people, came meta-humans. Humans that looked more snake then human. Back then, the more snake they were, the more respected they usually were.

The higher-ups, such as the reigning Khan (or King, in that manner) and Khaness were always "pure" blooded snake-like meta-humans.

Their technology was a bit of a mystery. Capable of the clothes we have on now, but they only had bows and arrows sorta technology.

Of course, metal was hard to find on the planet. The hardest thing common were the scales on their backs.

This planet--called "Ssathra" by her people, and was the same name as their goddess--was jungle like, filled to the brim with animals of many colors.

These "pure" blooded meta-human snakes were rare, and capable of amazing feats. Their heads were cobra, their tails were spiked, and their strength, speed, and even intelligence are far better then most others outside their "pure" blood.

And so you're asking me, "is there discrimination"? Funny thing is, no.

Though I said the more meta-human, generally, the more buff and more intelligent. But the more human ones could get pretty smart, too. And why not? They all had the same, yellow-greenish blood, the same strange eyes, and they worshiped the same goddess. And with that, came balance. And peace, too.

Well, at least until _he_ came.

He came in a white and black shadow, one wing white, one was dark, tainted, and evil. Slowly, he corrupted the minds of the priests and filled their heads with lies.

Lies such as their goddess didn't exist, and that there were only two deities on this world: Heav, and Hel.

He remained on the planet in a tower he instantly created, located where the capitol used to be. The snakes, though disappointed that their goddess did not exist, decided to live on like they always did.

Their leaders thought so, too. Until, out of nowhere, the two main hierarchs of these two factions declared war, out of no where. One by one, some people just all of a sudden thought so, too. They thought, there could only be one god--theirs.

Only the most free willed, purest of heart, and courageous would be unaffected by this twist of mind. Every one of these few searched for the reason of this war that had no meaning, find the secret to this mysterious winged being, and stop it all.

This is the chapter about one such person--a woman of the young age of 32, though these people age slower then people do, so she appears more in her early twenties.--and how she will find out what no one on her planet could...and how she will be the only one to tell about it.

Karla searched throughout the ruins of the old, musty temple.

Of course, her eyes worked perfectly well in the darkness of the cave, but the dimly lit torches helped. Karla was a meta-human, of sorts, who had a nose that was almost a pair of slits, a thin, spike ridged tail, and some green patches on her skin in a few places.

This was the old temple of Ssathra, the goddess of long past. Karla's father told her to explore the temple, to search for any clues.

And if no clues could be found, she would pray for at least a small hope.

This temple was weird. It was just under the tower that the winged being lived in, and on the walls had hieroglyphics on the walls in some spots. Karla could read them, of course.

Nearing a dull lighted spot on a nearby wall, her features stuck out. An explorer's uniform, tied in a knot, as the heat was hot under there, and she had limited water.

'We're cold blooded,' thought Karla, 'our blood can take lots of heat, but we still need some nice cool air and water.'

The hieroglyphics depicted some sort of record. But of what, so she read on.

It showed the winged being, his wings, his cloak, and what would appear to be the shining armor he wore. Little of the armor showed, though, but it was definently armor. The goddess, that supposedly didn't exist, was depicted apparently contemplating the armor, as her attention was towards the being's helmet. It was like a knights, only the top of it was more crown shaped, like he was a lord or something. 'If he's a being of peace,' thought Karla, 'then why does he need that armor?'

Out of nowhere, something knocked her down. The lights went out as she hit the ground, but she didn't need light to see that a strange life form with yellow, pupil less eyes were staring at her. And it was right on top of her. This creature swapped at her face, but she guarded her head with her arms.

Though the being had knocked her down, it was actually quite feeble. It's claws only did so much as scrape her. With her own sharpened claws, Karla batted the creature aside, and thought that would kill it.

But the being merely hit the wall, and turned into a shadow.

'No,' Karla thought, 'it _was _the shadow!"

The shadow creature crawled along the wall in a zig zag style, then leaped out from the wall at her. Karla ducked and it was sliced by the ridges of her spiked tail. Upon the creature's apparent death, it disappeared in a poof of black smoke. From the smoke arouse a greenish phantasm, a soul, Karla thought.

The soul rose up through the darkness and disappeared. Karla made a short prayer for the soul, rising to heaven.

Because this sure just became hell.

All of a sudden, all of the torches went out. An eerie wind blew, and an obese figure in a white armor not too different then what the winged being would have looked like.

This new figure must be some subordinate of the winged being. But that wasn't good.

The winged being was never seen without any servants. It was just the being, and no one else.

"So if this guy is keeping secrets," Karla whispered, "then that cannot be a good thing."

Whatever Karla thought of this fat figure before, she knew now it was as evil as the thing that attacked her. He roared, and with that, dozens more pairs of the same yellow eyes appeared out from behind him. "Kill her," the obese figure said, "kill the trespasser! Kill her and take her soul!"

Take her soul, wow, this guy is a new generation of evil. Not.

Karla took the only way out--the corridor to her right.

She ran and ran, and ran some more, but the creatures never grew tired. It was usually a while before Karla could get tired, what with her amazing strength and all, but these things were relentless. She needed a plan, and fast.

Meta-human or not, she couldn't take them all out.

She chanced a look back, and a chance she would never take again, as she literally slammed into a dead end. "Ow," bruised Karla, "hm? What's on this wall?"

The wall showed a large hieroglyph of what was apparently the goddess, Ssathra. She had four arms, meaning she was pure blooded, and on her chest was an orb of unknown power and origin.

Praying to Ssathra that she failed, Karla was ready for her death.

But the soul from before would not let that happen.

The soul came out of nowhere, many times faster then the creatures, and it went into the sphere that the picture of Ssathra held. It shone a bright light that warded off the creatures, and killed any stragglers.

The area crumbled around her, but the wall with Ssathra on it opened. Hope came, then gone.

Two more beings, these ones winged, flew from where the creatures retreated and sped towards her. One was much bigger then the other, almost ape-like. The other one was about her size, if not a little taller. The big one's weapon was a massive hammer, his armor was white and green, like the fields of her old home.

The other one was white and blue, like the ocean. He had a javelin sort of weapon, with some sort of writing on it. At first, she thought they wanted to kill her. But something told her that was not the case.

She needed to know. Lately, she's been having these episodes where she'd instantly know what someone nearby was thinking. And then other times she awaken to learn that she and just set nearby foliage on fire in a bluish blaze.

Her prayers were answered. The smaller one shouted "Hurry! Run!"

And run some more, she did. There were no more corridors, only this remaining hallway. Had she lost them? Nope. She could hear their wings beat on every such occasion. As if on a whim, Karla felt herself lifted off of the ground. The smaller one had picked her up and was flying her to safety.

Guess these ARE good guys.

"Hang on, Miss, we're going airborne," quoted the one who was holding her, "and try to hold on."

Karla nodded, and held on to the surprisingly gentle armor of the being. But it was not long until the nasties pulled out their ranged creatures and shot through the being's wing. Strange, how his wing was pierced, but he neither yelped nor screamed. The only thing that he said was, "hang on".

Oh, hang on. That's it?

Yep.

They crash landed into a room. A room with only two exits. The one they came in, and the other exit. There was an offering plate in the middle of the room. The oafish being was also shot down by multiple spikes fired from the creatures. He landed pretty ok, though unlike the smaller one, didn't look like he'd live for much longer.

As soon as she got up, Karla ran to the oaf and put her hand on his massive arm. Weak, but not without that sign did he remove a sphere from his hammer and gave it to her. He said, with his last breath (though it appeared to be the _only _breath, as he must not have needed oxygen), "Give to angel, Senil." With his purpose fulfilled, the mighty being died. Karla somehow sensed it.

Her tears were offered to the giant, but the creatures were closing fast, and the other being needed her attention.

Senil? That was the other's name. And what did the giant say they were? Angels? What were those? Senil shifted and got up, more weakened then she thought. Before he could collapse, however, Karla caught him. He wasn't too heavy, too. That must be some armor.

Slinging his arm around her shoulder, Karla continued down the opposite hallway. The soul from before followed her and showed her the way she thought she should go. Senil regained his consciousness and said, "Where's...gahhh...Grunkct? Is he alright?"

Karla was too soft hearted to tell him.

"He's...uhh, fine. Just fine. He said he'd go another way," the meta-human lied. The angel wasn't fooled. "So. He's dead."

Karla felt a tear fall across her cheek as she said, "yes...Do angels have friends? Better yet, what exactly _is _an angel?"

Senil was not amused. His friend was dead, and now this young Ssathrainian was asking questions. Instead, he just didn't answer. Sadness, she thought, must be tough for an angel.

"I can't exactly feel sadness like mortals do," Senil interjected, "but why do you so? Is that a mortal thing? You don't even know him."

Ok, so HE isn't sad. "Well," Karla answered, "yeah. Not many like me."

"You must have such kindness. What is your name?"

"My name is Karla. The giant called you 'Senil', is that right?"

"...Indeed. But this is not time for idle chat. Try to concentrate up ahead. I believe we are almost there."

Anime sweat droplet en route on Karla's head. 'Not a guy of words,' she thought.

Last room, dead end, again.

Karla was, however, not alone. And not just with the angel. "There is someone else in here," observed Karla.

"Oh? You mean you noticed?" Senil noted.

"Yeah. It's kinda hard to explain, but...It's like I've got some powers or something."

"That is not far from the truth then."

Karla took notice of the horde of the retreating creatures, afraid to enter the blackened room they were in. Looking around herself, the Ssathrainian was perplexed by the details of the room. It was nothing like the rest of the temple. It was rather...chromed.

But Senil knew about the room, Karla did sense (her sixth sense was definently kicking in lately) that he was not surprised. He knew so much, she wanted to know.

"This place is familiar to you. Why does this room look so different?" asked Karla.

Senil sat down on what appeared a metal table and looked over at her. She put her arm behind her back and giggled a bit, another anime antic. Whilst doing this, she politely asked, "Uhh, heh heh, I mean, if it isn't too much to ask, uh heh-"

"No need. I'll tell. This is a technologically advanced room compared to your own usual society."

"A what?"

"Ugh. It's farther in the future, in the sense. This room, for example, doesn't have the need for arrows. Instead, it would use something else, something new. Like..." Senil turned his helmet-head around and said, "like a gun."

"A...gun? Wha?"

"Heh, perhaps you shouldn't know about those. Anyway, the reason why it's like this is because it's owner can make it this way."

"Do you know who made the room like this?"

"Yep," Senil said. He got off the table and stood next to Karla facing towards the door, but the meta-human didn't turn his way. Instead, she asked, "Well, could you please tell me?"

"I'll give you a hint. She's someone somebody else didn't want you to think existed. That's it."

"'She'? Didn't think she?...Could you be meaning?..."

"Yes, my child," came a voice from behind Karla. It was both female and harmonic. A turn, a twist, a flick of the hip, Karla turned. Behind her, is what Karla could undoubtedly confirm as...

...the goddess, Ssathra.

It was unmistakenable; her eyes were brighter then the moon itself, a calm and invirogating aura was about her.

Though the most convincing feature was that she looked _exactly_ like the mural of Ssathra that was on the door from earlier. All the details were correct in every way. And Karla was sure that this was her. The Goddess, Ssathra.

"Child of my world," said Ssathra, "it is most fortuitous that you are here."

Karla, least to say, was perplexed. How was her being here a good thing right now? "Umm, uhhh..." It didn't take a genius to know that she was a little...how to say this...nervous? Hey, you would be too if your goddess was standing and looking right at you.

For a moment, she thought. A quick moment. "L-Lady Ssathra, something is wrong on our world. There is war. What does the Winged Being have to do with this?"

The goddess knew this well. "Indeed, he does," Ssathra said, "he sealed me here, in this room."

Karla was shocked. Who was strong enough to seal a goddess? But wait...

"What's going to happen? Please, I must know what will happen to my people!" pleaded Karla. Senil would rather have not said that himself. He knew what was coming. He's been in the business for 4000 years. And he doesn't seem more then 22.

"...you're people are dead, Karla. This isn't some two-bit sorcerer; this is a fallen Archangel." Senil put it blunt.

Karla didn't want to hear that, but she turned her attention to Senil. "What!? N-No! My people, they can't- Can I not do something!?" she yelled. At the first letter she uttered, Karla thought that Ssathra might extend her cobra hood in surprise. But, surprisingly, the goddess sensed Karla's increasing distress and softly stroked her daughter's face. "I'm sorry, child, but nothing is what I can do about it. The Fallen One is too powerful, even for me. But you, however, can be saved because you are here. And I feel as you do. Never forget that."

"Yes..." whispered Karla. She could already feel the tears coming. Her entire race...to be exterminated. All except her. Lucky break?...then again, it was not going to be pretty.

And it wasn't.

The ruins shook. Everything shook. You know what? Here's a secret: the whole planet shook. And the source? The Fallen's tower. Good thing that the Chamber of Ssathra was holding quite well. A field must have been erected on the inside of the room. But not enough, some of the ceiling collapsed.

The goddess held Karla with two of her four arms, and somehow, another invisible field repelled any debris that fell. Senil magically shielded himself as well.

Ssathra looked up from Karla, and now her hood was up. "It's started, my child," Ssathra said, "hold strong. None will be alive save for us when it's over."

A great build-up of light (yet SINISTER!!!) magic slathered the tower of the Fallen One. The skies turned cloudy, dark, and stormy. The earthquakes toppled everything. The denizens, fighting or not, ran for cover. But would it matter?

Karla's father looked from his lookout tree. He knew the true reason he sent his daughter there. The prophet told him that only one could be saved, by sending, in his own words, "her", to the ruins under the tower. It would destroy every sentient being on the level of the dominant species of the planet (the Ssathrainians). By noon that day...

...every sentient would be killed.

The moment had come, Karla's father said, prayed for his daughter. For...it was the last words he uttered. The white energy-like magic burst, engulfed the planet, and everyone was killed.

All except one.

Karla dared not open her eyes when the shaking stopped. But, it had to happen. The young Ssathrainian looked up at the goddess, now tall as she could stand with her cobra good snapped back. The goddess' head looked like a normal snake's head, except when the hood came, and made things clear that she was a pureblood.

But she's a goddess. THE goddess of the planet of now almost extinct sentients. The tears on Karla's face, however, would not stop. After all, they were the only three left on the planet left alive.

That was about as much as her pure-heartedness could take. Karla fainted, just in time for Senil to catch her. Lifting her in his arms, Senil turned to Ssathra. "She must rest."

"Indeed, Angel. I can see your former master has indeed become diabolical. But his aims are not clear. But, for now, she will rest. She will not awaken until the time is right, of course." said Ssathra. The angel layed Karla's unconscious body onto a bed that he materialized out of nowhere (man I wish I could do that).

Goddess Ssathra placed her top pair hands on Karla's face and closed her eyes. In seconds, Karla was surrounded by a green colored light. The light then faded after coursing her body.

Senil sat next to Karla and began sharpening his weapon. "I shall remain here, Goddess. But, I must ask; what will you do?"

"This is only the beginning of my duty. I have sealed the key. When the key awakens, she will seek out the champions of other planets who have survived your master's holocausts. Eventually, there will be a way to stave off this evil for now. Perhaps..." Ssathra explained, "...perhaps the Chaos. The Chaos has power none the universe has seen."

"The Chaos is still not strong enough for him."

"Perhaps. But, what should happen if they were to combine into one being? A strong being?"

"...That would be effective."

"The Chaos is always effective. It's the most feared power in the universe. But enough of such talk. The Fallen no longer holds power over me. I must leave, with haste," solemnly said Ssathra. She leaned before her child, descended from the first snake Ssathra created and kissed her forehead, planting her mark on her forehead. As well as the love the goddess had for all her children.

"Goodbye, Karla of my children. Watch over her, Senil of the Fifth Order."

In a blinding flash, the goddess Ssathra was gone.

Senil sat down next to Karla and started to stroke her head.

"Well, it begins," he said, "this could take a while."

END OF EPISODE 1


	2. Of zombies and Elves

Small note: I'm cutting off the following characters from the series until I see fit: Tikal, Chaos, and FSG and...uhhhh...what was his name?...RAIman.

Now, on with the show!!!

17 years later...

CEO log: 11-11-06: I'm copying Star Trek's idea on keeping a log. Now that I think about it, that seems appropriate. Our two ships, The Dragoon and The Blue Typhoon, are en route to pick up some supplies and a few new recruits. And recently, I have used my magic to make myself look a little younger, par say.

A short, somewhat oddly fellow came up out of nowhere. He wore a blue, unbuttoned lab coat, a pair of green sweatpants, and brown(ish?) shoes, which were well tied.

"What the he- Were, you look about as old as Obi-Wan in Episode II!!" he said.

I turned, obviously startled. "ANTH!!!" I yelled, "don't sneak up on me when I'm inputting a log!"

Anth crossed his arms. "Well ooooooooookay. Hey wait, log? Like on Star Trek?" "Yes, like on Star Trek," I replied, "now go on, git. Play dead."

He did not look amused. "Play dead. Already on that. But if you want me to leave, then do it I shall. It's movie night. And I'm very offended on how it's 'Land of the Dead'. At least there's a SMART zombie in it." And with that, the annoying zombie left.

Man, was he annoying, I always thought. Of course, he had his uses. There was no better mechanic, other then the Professor himself. And indeed, there wasn't really anything going on, not since yesterday, when Lord Sturm and his pet Parasite Queen were stopped and defeated. It was time to settle down a little. The adventure only began: this was a quick breather, one of few they would get in a while.

Heck, who knows what we'd get into?

One thing was for sure; something was indeed wrong. However, whatever it was, I didn't have a clue.

_"Kaufman's the one who's killed our friends!" John Leguizamo's character, Choloe said, "every time I took out his garbage, I took out one of our friends, people he wanted off the streets!"_

Cosmo never really liked "scary" movies. Luckily, she had the fox boy, Tails, next to her. He didn't seem afraid of anything that came up. Whether or not he's seen the movie, she always hid her face in his fur whenever a zombie got it's hands on some poor bugger's guts.

Which was a lot.

And yet, the small fox managed to get hold of his nerve and go through each part with a self-satisfied smile. "Tails," Cosmo asked, "how can you be so calm when this movie has...you know..."

Tails looked at her with a bit of a confused look. "Are you asking why I'm not scared, but you are?" he asked.

Cosmo nodded. The fox scooted a little closer to his crush. "It's quite simple, really," said Tails, "this horror cinema is completely fictional. The happenings are only well planned, well executed acts. You know, fake. Also, this is the first movie of the Zombie series created by George Romero to feature Computer Generated Images, or CGI. Zombies don't exist, remember?"

Wow.

However, this seemed to only lessen the girl's facial expression just a tad bit. Then she asked, "But, Tails,...Anth is a zombie."

Tails looked to his right at the aforementioned character. Anth was rather enjoying the movie, different from his earlier complaints.

Then, of course, his head snapped off, hanging only by a thread for a moment, then fell off completely.

"I'll get it!" Anth's head said, and his body went after it.

With this sudden realization, Tails adopted a shocked and fearful expression, then he began shaking. Then Cosmo shook. Both of the two trembling, they just decided to leave.

"T-t-that was a bit of a s-s-shocker," concluded Tails, "if A-a-anth is a zombie, then t-t-that means that z-z-zombies DO exis-s-st."

The "couple" shook at the apparent possibility of the movie being real. All those zombies, killing only for the fresh meat of the human. Every bit of the person is devoured, blood only serving as a drink for them, and the ones that survive only run, or they become zombies themselves, continuing the cycle of bite, eat, blood and guts, and...

Cosmo closed her eyes and shook ever more then before. Tails held her hands as they walked and shouted, "SHUT UP!!! YOU'RE MAKING US BOTH SICK!!!"

Oooooookay then...sorry. But, that's just how it is with the Zombie cycle. What with the blo-

"Please," said Tails, "I don't care. Just be quiet."

Don't think that I can.

For, under these circumstances, the two are quite...jumpy. Jumpy enough to hop 3 ft. into the air when Tails' older cousin, Selena, all of a sudden came from behind them, and Tails', well, tails felt her approach.

Oh wait, that DID happen.

Michael Jackson: Ohhhhh!!!

Narrator: Cocks shotgun shoots MJ

"Acckk!! S-Selena, d-don't do that!" chittered Tails. She kneeled down to her cousin and gave him a quick hug to let him know that they were on the same side. "Aw, sorry to disturb you and your little girlfriend, Miles," the vixen said. Selena always called him by his real name, as it was the one that she knew him by.

The dim light in the corridors revealed her off-white colored hair. Amazing how it wasn't yellow.

"G-G-Girlfriend?" Tails and Cosmo said at the same time whilst blushing. Yes, they were always accused of this certain form of relationship. But, the clues were about as obvious as Clark Kent's glasses.

"You'll see, Miles. Anyway, see you later," Selena said. She stood straight up and walked off. Before she was out of sight, Selena turned her head back towards Tails and winked. "Love ya," Tails smiled and waved back at her. Hey, everything was fine, now. Now that Tails had a part of his family back, that is.

With that out of the way, Tails and Cosmo left with a smile.

But one thought still remained: Ever since they left Ravnica, a certain bunny was acting...different.

"Poke, poke, poke, poke," poked Anth. He poked Cream like no tomorrow, but nothing fazed her. The movie, Wave's yelling, Anth's poking, nothing.

There was only one thing left...

"...and that's to saw her head off!" spurted Anth. "WHAAAAT!?!?" everyone shouted.

"It's quite simple. She's not been like this before, I'd say it's quite logical right now," concluded Anth. "No it's not!" Amy, least to say, was infuriated. Vanilla was sleeping somewhere else.

Hey, she's an adult, and a parent at that. Full time job.

"Also," the zombie added, "that last poke sent my index nail into her skin and she isn't flinching."

The Professor and Knux closely inspected Anth's nail. Sure enough, it went right through the rabbit's arm. Yet she didn't appear to care. Just staring into the TV screen was all she did. Even during a "gory" part which would make the real Cream pass out. Or make her lose her mind, whichever works.

Shadow, on the other hand, had known it was a fake, but lacked the, um...versatility. He was still in a full body cast.

"Iffs ma fate!" the casted hedgehog said.

Anth was already on it. He grabbed hold of Cream's arm, and thoroughly pulled it off. Amy fainted.

The fake finally made a reaction, though not much of one. It turned back into an amorphous blob and sank into the couch. "What the hell?! It's a cytoplasmic clone!"

Everyone stared.

"You know, a clone made out of the gooey cytoplasm?"

Still, no one made a sound.

"That old elf Vig switched our 'loveable' as you call it Cream with a fake for some reason that I don't know! There," finished Anth.

A grey, dog-like anthro in a white lab coat, poked the soggy armchair. "Oh my," said the Professor, "the dear girl was kidnapped by the elf from earlier? By Jove, what in Heaven's name is he thinking?"

Meanwhile, a gooey, organic-appearing spaceship floated after the Dragoon ever so quietly.

Inside the ship, Cream's shivering self floated in a tank filled with an unknown breathable liquid that prevented her escape. The familiar figure of Momir Vig, Guild Master of the Simic Combine.

The elf tapped on the tank Cream was in and she was shifted closer to baldy's face via an organic tentacle.

Finding it hard to speak in a tank of strange, water-like liquid, she still managed to say, "Mr. Vig, why am I in this tank? And why are you being so mean?"

"Mean, you say?" repeated Vig, "mean is what you've all done. Need I remind you I need the WHOLE of the hedgehogs to make Kraj truely perfect?"

Cream was stumped. Vig double crossed them!

"Then why am I here?"

Vig was always like this. Maniacal to a rather awkward position.

Of course, his race of elves was, simply speaking, a race of the malicious kind.

And Momir Vig was no different.

As far as is known, he's the last one. Not that anyone cares, and as a matter of fact, neither does he.

"Because, sample, I have found that, although you are a young rabbit, you can fly by the use of your ears. Very unique. Unlike that fox boy. I intend to use you as bait. If sample #55--Sonic, as you know him by--doesn't give himself up, I'll just use YOU instead," explained the elf.

Cream was horrified; she thought he was her friend!

A virusoid trooper came to Vig and handed him a piece of paper, that read, "the monitor is finished."

"Now it's time for the bargain," said Vig.

"I can't believe this!" I said, "Cream's gone! Where is she?"

Spock, a Vulcan (his ears are pointy), reported, as did the android Data. "Sir," Data began, "an unidentified ship has been following us for the past day. We have reason to believe that she is on that ship."

Perplexed, I asked, "What kind of a ship is it?" "We are uncertain," said Spock, "it has an organic alloy. And judging from the designs of the ship, and Anth's analysis of the clone, then..."

The monitor came out from nowhere. From the big screen monitor of the bridge came the bald, old looking head and shoulders of Momir Vig.

"Hello, aliens," he said, "I believe you are missing someone."

"Dammit, Vig," I said, "what the heck did you do with the bunny?"

The evil elf laughed. "Nothing, yet," he said, "but unless you give me what you want, then I'll just have to _dissect_ her. You don't come across flying rabbits everyday, you know."

"Grrr, alright. Name your price."

END OF EPISODE 2


	3. The General

Ok, now to answer that big question that is in your head. Yep. THAT one. What? You mean, you don't remember? Dang, I thought you knew...

Another past event episode! (Aren't you lucky?)

25 years ago...

From the deep reaches of space, a ship flies through the Eternal Black, faster then the speed of light. This ship flew through the cover of the nebulae, up until the nebula would disappear, and then they'd be spotted, which would be awkward if any bad guys were around.

This was a newly built ship. It was pearly white like, well, a pearl I guess. It had six large thrusters zipping it through space. The stars reflected off of it's own shine, like some kind of flying mirror.

It hurled through the universe, traveling it's mysterious Eternal Black. It flew towards the nearest planet, which also happened to be quite like Earth, save for a few continental differences.

It's pitch black windows obscured the cockpit and what was happening. Of course, you wouldn't really want to know what happened...

Inside the cockpit...

"Oh, oooooohhhhh, great, great, you got the coffee everywhere!" said the great Dr. Richard Southworth.

His co-pilot, the Kitsune-Bito Sharp-Tail. "What? You did this!"

"I saw you spill it!"

A full cup of pipping hot coffee was indeed spilled (but by who, I don't know) all over the controls of the ship. Sending it towards the planet into an eminent crash was a result.

And crash it did.

It was heard from far and wide from the planet. Too bad no one was around to hear it.

Sharp-Tail was ok, he got up and dusted himself off. Yep. He was ok.

But what of the Doctor? Not so good.

"Richard, where are you?" asked/yelled Sharp-Tail. "Over here," came an answer.

"Ok. Come on."

"One teensy problem with that."

"What? Is something wrong?"

"Take a look."

"How do you mean- Oooooo..."

When Sharp-Tail turned his head, he noticed the Doctor alright. Save for one minor problem...

"What the hell happened to your legs?" bedazzled Sharp-Tail. "What do you think? They're _twisted_," said Dr. Richard, "and not only do they _hurt_, but now, I'm crippled. What a way for a middle-aged man like me to go, huh?" One of his legs was pointing thatta way, while the other was twisted around on it's unavailable axis.

"Please, you're 35. But, I see your point."

"Who goes there?" came a voice. Sharp-Tail heard it coming fast, and hard. Of course, judging from the voice, it was female. Yep. Definently female. He could smell it. And she was young. Perhaps only a few years older then Sharp-Tail looked.

And indeed, she was. If not for the brown, concealing cloak, that is. Sharp-Tail waved his hands and said, "Uhh, heh heh, don't mind us. Just pretend we weren't here, ok?"

"Uhh, n-no problem!" said the young female, who waved her own hands, "j-just as long as you say that I-I wasn't here, ok?"

What?

"Umm, okaaaaaay..." said Sharp-Tail, "but then again, I don't think this can work out. This man needs help right now."

Who were these two? Miss Evenstar thought. Indeed. The young queen herself. Sneaking out of the temple, again. Not after giving birth to her first daughter just a few days ago, oh no.

Actually, yes.

But what to do? The Elder will certainly be pissed if he found out she snuck out, avoiding her duties, and for what? To find an albino of her vulpes kin and a strange, bald, goatied man. Who were these two? What was the albino wearing?

The albino lifted the man, who was held piggy-back style. "Well?" the albino said, "can you tell us where this man can get any sort of medical attention?"

The goodness in Eva (as she calls herself) began to kick in. Terrific. This would get her into big time trouble.

Oh well.

"Yes," Eva said, "follow me."

"That will be unneccesary. Get on," said the albino. "W-What!? But, aren't you carrying him?"

"It's no big deal. I've carried heavier then _three_ of this guy."

"He really has, too," said the man, "as a matter of fact, he really HAS carried three of me."

Now this was getting confusing.

Least to say, Eva was shocked. "I...don't quite follow."

Eva climbed up on top of the man with the goatee. "Funny story," he said, "I invented this cloning device see? Makes copies. I tried it on myself, and, well, it worked, but the clones only caused trouble. And they only lasted for two hours."

"Umm...interesting."

"Hang on," said the white vulpes.

With one swift, fluid kick off the ground, the albino leaped high into the air, higher then Eva thought was possible. Whoever this guy was, he was definently something else.

'And so does this man,' Eva thought, 'my head feels kinda fuzzy..."

'You'll get used to that,' came the man's voice inside her head.

"I think we over-did it," said Sharp-Tail.

"No, ya think?" said Dr. Richard. The woman was on the ground with her arms wrapped around her knees and she was shaking. In the hilarious kinda way. "I guess," said Richard, "that an agile Kitsune-Bito capable of lifting great weight, and great speed, and a telekinetic like me was a bit too much for her to understand. Let alone handle."

"Brrrrrrrrr..." shook the woman.

Sharp-Tail scanned ahead, and just past the bushes was...

...well, hey, it's easy to describe. An Aztec-like civilization. The buildings, the people, the animals were, a bit strange then everything else, but Aztec-like nonetheless.

And no thought of sacrifice whatsoever in the city. Richard already scanned the woman's mind. She called herself "Eva", but she was much more then that. The queen of the entire planet, rock on.

And he also knew of the consequences of what would happen if Eva led them to his salvation.

"Your name is 'Eva', right? Or, at least, that's what most call you," asked Richard, a question he already knew the answer to. The answer that he was looking for was the answer, whatever it was.

"Y-yes," said Eva, gently getting up, "but, how?...Nevermind. You're psychic, aren't you?"

The man nodded. Sharp-Tail felt him shift on his back. Man was getting a little sore.

"Then you must know exactly who I am, and, uh...what sort of social position I'm in. Right?"

Indeed, Richard nodded again.

"Then you must know about how much trouble I could get in."

"Listen," said Sharp-Tail, "we'll cover you. It's not the first time a monarch was getting in trouble on our behalf and we helped him--and you're the first "her"--get out of it. Now please, help this man."

She was beaten. At least she can learn they're names. "This way."

"By the way," Sharp-Tail whispered to Eva, "I'm Sharp-Tail. At least, that's the name I give you."

Now things were getting more obscure then freaky. And there's a difference. "How do you mean, 'the name I give you?"

"Easy," said Richard, who told her his name telepathically, "Kitsune-Bito--probably a cousin to your species of vulpes--keep their real names to their own race. Instead, they give us 'pet names' that we can refer to them by."

"Does anyone outside of them know any of their real names?"

"Only those they truly trust with all their heart. I'm talking about love. I could, you know. But the mind is a private thing, and I imagine that it would be very rude if I disrespect his privacy--as well as his future wife, whoever that will be."

Eva blushed. Could be her. But, that was easily hidden amongst the _crowd of people who were watching. _Wha oh. She was IN for it.

Gossip city, thought the young adult Eva, but, it's what she gets for being a good person.

"EVVVVVVVVVAAAAAAAAA!!!!" came the bellowing voice of the Elder, as well as the young cry of her newborn daughter. "Waaaaaaaaahhhhhh!!!"

"Elder!" said Eva, "you made her cry!"

The Elder of the planet, apparently. A rather scraggly blue vulpes, clad in some sort of ceremonial robe. On his forehead was a sort of circlet colored silver.

"I'm sorry Your Highness, but you left your own _daughter _for the sake of who-knows-what."

A sad look came across her face.

"Oh, NOW I see. You left because you miss _him_ still. But _he_ is no reason why you should sneak from your duties, your people, _and _your own daughter! I didn't know if she would stop or not!"

A daughter, thought Richard, maybe I should have dug a little deeper...

The young baby cried for her mother, Eva, who took her child and rocked her slightly. "Shhhh," hushed Eva somberly, "please don't cry, Krystal."

Krystal...what a nice name wink.

A few moments she was in her mother's arms, Krys calmed down, and eventually fell asleep.

All the pleasantries aside, the Elder wanted to know exactly who these two fellows are, Your Highness. They do not resemble anyone in this land, nor do they appear to even _be _of this world. Who are they?" questioned the Elder, still having that stern look upon his face. Concerned for her newfound friends and the crippled man, she said, "relax, they are friends, I promise. I'll take full responsibility. That man there," Eva pointed, "needs help right away. His legs are in horrible condition, and likely crippling."

'Rub it in, will you?' Richard telepathically told Eva.

'Sorry, Doctor. But...I'm sorry."

'It is quite alright. Stuff happens,' mourned the Doctor in his head to Eva.

The Elder scratched his chin and eventually nodded in agreement, with a self assuring "hmph".

As if on cue, a pair of near-identical twin females came of nowhere, lightning fast. "Ready!" they both said. Woooo, were they cute!

"Maybe this won't be so bad after all," quoted the Doctor.

And surely, it kinda was pretty bad. The twins, scantily clad the doctor noticed, were giggling the whole time, whispering to each other about boyfriends, as well as "how odd this geezer looks!"

How did the Doctor know? He read their minds. Then came the "healing magic". The girls took a powder from a casket located in the room, and spread it all over his twisted legs, all the while the girls singing some kind of funky magic.

The room was dark, always was since the powder was added. The Doctor's eyes grew dark, his brilliant mind in an anomaly. First...

"AAAACCKKK!!"

Then,

"EEEEEEEE!!!"

Then,

"Ooooooo...tha-that's nice..."

Then,

"AACCKKKK!!" again.

Finally, it was over. Sharp-Tail was watching the whole time, unaware if Richard was in pain, shock, amused or what. But calm was the albino. Miss Eva, or QUEEN Eva more like it, was in the other room cradling her infant daughter.

"Think you can stand, Doctor-friend?" asked Sharp-Tail with concern.

"No...I can no longer feel my legs," replied Richard with sorrow, "Sharp-Tail, my friend...there is work to do. I need my tools."

"Doctor, surely you jest..."

"No. It's high time we settled down for a while. A good, long break will suffice."

"But...your family on Earth...what of them?"

"My nephews will understand. Do not under estimate the strength of a Southworth, Sharp-Tail, I have told you this before. I will let them know, eventually. In the mean time," said Dr. Richard,...

"we are going to spend a few of our years here."

Over the course of the next few years, Dr. Richard and Sharp-Tail would spend their time among this planet, called "Cerinia" by it's people. Friends were met, people were aided, and many grew to love these two "outsiders".

Especially the one Eva developed for Sharp-Tail. Yes, she was quite fond of him. Always there for her people. And she grew up (finally), after she snuck out at age 22 to meet with Sharp-Tail. My, the yelling he gave her would stay fresh in both of their memories for eternity. How much Sharp-Tail reminded Eva of her being the Queen, her responsibility...

...and her daughter, of course. Torn apart by his rejection, she ran off, and sneak away, she never did again after that night.

Dr. Richard repaired the ship and created a hover chair for him to use to traverse the ground. Good 'ol Richard, always using his head.

But Richard had his share of secrets. For came that one, faithful night...

3 years later...

"Doctor! Come quick!" yelled an attendant named Cella, who had become the favored messenger for Richard, "th-the Elder...he must see you immediately!!" Cella was only about 17, quite young for her position, but insisted by the Doctor.

"Calm down, Child," coo'd Richard, now currently 38, "now, calm your mind, just like I showed you. What is happening?"

Cella took a few deep breaths, only enough to slow her breathing a smidgen. "Th-the Elder has caught a glimpse of something terrible! You must come and talk to him!"

"Very well," said Richard, "I'm coming. No need to slow, I've got this hover chair at fourth gear!"

Not a few minutes passed before Richard and Cella arrived. The Elder, not too much "elderly" then before, but older nonetheless. However, something was amiss. He was not blinking, and he appeared to be staring blankly into space, muttering some kind of chant. No, not chant...

...unusual babble.

"Death," Elder mumbled, "untold death...snake women...metal man...Her Highness...Winged Monstrosity...everyone gone...outsiders, help us!..."

Now this was getting weird. Richard dare not read his mind, lest the horrors of this vision confer to his mind. Instead, Cella held onto the man's overcoat, pretty much freaked out by the event, but held fast nonetheless.

The Elder gave one last heave, and then all was normal again (if you could call a middle aged man, a young fox girl, and a wrinkled old blue vulpes NORMAL). "Elder," asked Richard, "pardon my intrusion, but...what happened?"

"A vision, young man," said the Elder.

"I'm not that young. Matter of fact, not young at all. It's my middle time, you know."

"Whatever the case, it was a vision that need not concern you."

"Oh?"

"But Elder, sir..." stated Cella, "that yelling...it was horrible..."

"Yes, yes I know. But, as I see it...it will never come to pass."

The man and girl sighed with relief.

"At least...no, nevermind."

Richard was curious. He needed to find out, and his mind reading was the only way.

Sadly, he wished he hadn't. Richard came upon the horrifying fact that there was a teensy tiny chance the vision could happen.

Sure. Yeah. Tiny.

But Richard was not one to take such chances. He would prepare a weapon that would help. A weapon that would stop whatever was coming.

And a weapon, he did make.

A few more years passed, making that a total of...

...8 years.

17 years before the present time...

"Okay..." said 43 year old Richard, "now, you all remember how to play?"

"Yeah!" said all of the colorful children.

"Now remember. I count to 20, then you all hide. Ready?...One, two..."

All the little children stowed away in not-so-secret hiding places. But did this concern the doctor? No sir. "Nineteen...twenty! Here comes Richard Southworth!"

He didn't even have to try. He didn't need mind powers. He picked them all from bushes, behind trees, and in less then my last orgasm, it was over.

"Now, who did I catch first?" asked the doctor, readjusting his hover chair, "oh, I know. It was you."

A little girl of about 8 years stood in the backgroud with her hand up. On her forehead was a loose circlet with a red gem on it. Her fur was a nice blue color, with but a few markings on her youthful legs.

"Krystal, it's your turn," said Richard, "but first, I must tell you something. Everyone hide, this little Richard has had more then enough for..."

They were all hiding again.

"nevermind..."

Krys stood before the long time family friend Richard. "Y-yes Uncle?"

"Hah! Uncle! You still call me that? To think only my nephews would call me that. But..." Richard turned his chair around, "only one is alive today. Anth passed away."

Anth? Who was that?

"But, no matter. He is in all our hearts now. Anyways, before we finish this little game, I need to remind you not you use your...innate ability to seek the minds of others."

"Huh? Uncle, what do you mean?" Krystal was quizzical today. "Hah! Again with the Uncle stuff! Why, don't use your powers to find the others. That's called 'cheating', and that gives us men, uhhhh...and women, uhhh...bad luck. And it isn't fair. I found them on my own, now give it a try."

"Okay!"

"I've gotta go. Now remember. Count to 20!" Richard left, "heh heh heh, that is, if you can remember how to count that high."

"You called for me, Your Highness?" Richard asked the matured adult Eva, whom he met 8 years prior. My, how she'd grown! No longer the young and foolish, now was the young and dutiful!

Sharp-Tail arrived shortly afterward. "Did I miss anything?" he asked the Doctor.

Good old Sharp-Tail. He had appeared not to have aged one bit. Still looked about 19 or 20. But, with age, it was hard to tell with a Kitsune-Bito.

"Can you tell us why you called, Your Highness?" Sharp-Tail said.

"You can call me 'Eva', both of you. I have known you since I was but a mere foolish...lady. But enough of past memoirs. I called you both here, because lately, my daughter, has been having...some sort of recurring dream state."

"Huh?" Sharp-Tail and the Doctor said. "Krystal has been having what you would call a 'nightmare'. But not just an ordinary one. It's been the same one for a while."

The Doctor coughed a bit, then asked, "can you tell us for how long?"

"For about a fortnight. It's too long to just simply ignore."

"What...is happening in the dream?"

"That's...hard to explain. But my daughter tells me that there are four people in this dream. One is some sort of four armed snake human. A female, by the looks of it. The other also has four arms, but but starts out with only two. This second figure also seems to possess some sort of power, beyond any of us can gather.

"He also appears to be made of metal, Krystal says. And that he is, at the very least, 7 feet tall."

The Doctor felt something in his gut twist and he coughed some more.

"The third one was...Sharp-Tail, apparently."

The aforementioned Kitsune-Bito said nothing.

"And the fourth one was...something not of this world, I think. He wore white armor, trimmed with light blue. But the most frightening figure was that he had two wings. One white, and one black."

Now Richard was really concerned. There was only one kind of creature that was capable of having wings like that.

"Richard," said Eva, "is something wrong?"

"No," he lied, "nothing. Just my condition acting up. No need to be concerned." "I do have one question, Your Majesty," said Sharp-Tail, "are you sure these were your daughter's dreams?"

"Yes. Why wouldn't they be?"

"Nevermind." They both left the queen. But before they could make it out the door, Eva stopped them. "By the way, Richard," Eva's ears slowly hung low as they could go, with sadness, "I...heard about your nephew. And I...I'm sorry..."

"There is no need, Eva," said Richard, "it's not your fault. It was Earth's. If only...if only they were as uncorrupt as you and your people are, he would still be alive. I will...coughcough see you later."

NOW they were out the door.

Richard sped up so fast that Sharp-Tail had to run to keep up, but that was really no chore for him. "What's the matter, Richard?"

"The second and fourth figures. Krystal must've transferred the images into Eva's mind. It was yesterday's lesson."

"And?"

"The second one is in my secret lab, the one with 'that thing'..."

"what else, Doctor?"

"the fourth, Sharp-Tail...is an angel. There is no doubt. It's happening. It's happening! coughcough!!"

"Richard! What is it!?!"

As if to answer that, a sudden feeling enveloped them both. It was not joy. Or happiness. Or anything pleasant. For, in the distance within a crowd of people, stood a rather tall figure. But not just any figure...

...the Winged Figure. Richard was sure. He was fooling them all! There was no light left in his body, only an empty void. The only light left was the magic and power he controlled.

Certainly, he was a Fallen Angel.

A direct confrontation was fatal. This was no ordinary angel, but an Archangel, no doubt. In moments, they reached the lab. Richard opened the secret door, and in they went.

"Richard," Sharp-Tail said, "what the hell is in here?"

No answer. Richard hurried his chair over to a nearby table, and on it was a figure covered in a cloth. Richard pulled off the sheets to reveal what Sharp-Tail just knew was the second figure.

The creature looked about dead. Maybe it was. This was the thing from a while's back, on a planet that was...very far from even their current position. A planet full of canyons and highly advanced sentients.

This creature was almost all metal, by the looks of it. A metal that could not be easily pierced. They have tried before. The only organics left were the charred remains of what appeared to be organs and organic tissue. Clearly it was dead. Repaired, but the being inhabiting it was dead.

Richard sensed an unconscious struggle within the creature. A battle of the creature's apparent "good" side. He couldn't quite get it's name, though. No...It was a "he" for sure.

And it fought an evil, twisted side of itself. Something that he was not. A sadistic, vengeful, and barbaric being, against a good natured but lacking good side.

It needed to be studied, so Richard took him.

"But the second figure had..."

The creature's mechanical hands were manipulated by Richard to split into four. Yep. Number two. That just left the snake woman, and Sharp-Tail.

But number four was not so easily ditched.

The door was blasted open by a powerful force of light-blue magic. Sharp-Tail grabbed the doctor and hid behind a bulkhead. A plump angel had blown open the door.

Outside, they noticed...it was utter carnage. Innocents were being killed left and right by unknown assailants.

"Or 'undead' assailants..." muttered Sharp-Tail.

Another angel walked in, a sword drawn. The plump one gave him orders to search the place. But my, was this guy dumb as dirt. His heavy armor was the only thing protecting him. Except for one little blind spot...

Whether or not it would work, Sharp-Tail took a chance. Brandishing a sword given to him long ago, Richard knew what to do. Using telekinesis, he made Sharp-Tail's blade fly through the air and impale the angel with a silent noise.

Should the fox had done it, the angel would have heard, no matter how dull. No matter. He was already dead. Pulling his sword out, Sharp-Tail put it back away.

"Doctor, what are we to do about Number 2?" asked Sharp-Tail, becoming quite impatient for some reason.

"We must leave him here. We'll seal the blast door and come back here as a safe haven should we need it."

Not enough time for that. Sharp-Tail heard footsteps.

As in limped Cella, now 22. She had a minor gash on her side, but she looked about ok.

But the real battle was still taking place.

It lasted for decades. Fighting. Endless fighting against the same opponent.

Qymaen jai Sheelal was getting weary of this fight. It had been a stalmate for years. And Necrosis started the whole thing.

Qymaen was losing his grip on what he was fighting for. Himself? No. His family was all but dead. His people? Ney. They were suffering on the harsh planet of their homeworld.

And certainly, his opponent stood for what he did not. This opponent was his dark side, instigated so he'd turn on his government and kill the enemies of evil. This opponent...

"GRIEVOUS!!!!!!"

And he only stayed in this fight because of his prosthetic body.

"Heh heh heh. Your fleshy, pasty skin cannot best me. Give up. I am the one to control this body. You have nothing left to fight for, Qymaen. The dark side, ME, GENERAL GRIEVOUS, will conquer you." hacked the dark side.

"Then why haven't you done so yet?" spat Qymaen.

"Foolish meat sack. Observe. In the void of darkness, a bubble appeared, showing an image of the outside world. The whole planet was being killed off. No one could save them.

"They will all die. And so shall you." the evil took another swipe of a red lightsaber. Qymaen did not listen with his eyes. He used his ears. And he heard what he needed.

The crimson blade was caught by the Kaleesh warrior's ancient-looking staff. It was no longer a silver, dull color, but now it was gold, and at the end was a blue gem embued with a light that could seize the evil's darkness.

What did he hear, you ask?

"Please, doctor," game a young woman's voice, "Her majesty is with her daughter in the temple. You can save her! They are coughcough in a secret place!

"Will do!" said the doctor. The males departed, closing the blast door and that kept her safe.

Back inside the darkness and light of Qymaen's mind, the warrior finally gained the upper hand. He was actually defeating Grievous!

Like a spinning tycoon, Qymaen had destroyed two of his hands, perhaps a memoir of his first death. Down to one last lightsaber, the evil was using every trick he had, but the reptilian Kalee denizen was too much.

And finally...

The last homage was paid. And Qymaen's staff plunged right into the spot on Grievous, in the same fashion as his first death. Fire erupted from the general's eyes, but no sound came. Only the clatter as the dark side was killed.

Qymaen, battered a bit, but then stood victorious over the darkness. All was enveloped in light.

And a shining figure came to greet him.

Ssathra had found the second one, and was ready to employ him. Manipulating space and time, Ssathra spoke to the victor.

"You are the second. YOU must aid in the destruction of the Fallen One."

"A new battle? Am I ready for another fight?" asked Qymaen, unsure of his own words.

"Your darkness is defeated, and no longer poses a threat to you. Never again will your darkness rise to challenge you. But, instead, it will imbue you with the strength of the darkness. And the soul of the light."

"Then...I shall do it. The darkness...Grievous...had a fighting spirit. I will take his spirit, his power, and all of his strength!!"

As was the Kaleesh custom, Qymaen ripped Grievous' face mask off. There was no face underneath. Only the darkness. Ssathra lowered herself to the defeated general and gently kissed the darkness.

And darkness, it was no more. It became light. And the light engulfed Qymaen, wrapped him in Grievous' power.

"Your galaxy has the power. Grievous could never control it, because he could not feel it. But...he didn't realize he could feel it, if he had a heart. You can feel it. The Force. Let your body be yours again!!"

With that done, Qymaen put the face mask on, and as soon as he opened the eyes in his mind...

...so did the eyes of his body.

Of course Cella was surprised. In an instant and a bright flash of light, the corpse/cyborg's internal organs within the prosthetic body were whole and working again. And he just slowly rises up. He was even taller then the nearby dead angel.

With a day where dead were rising as mutilated bodies, Cella could neither trust this one. The tall creature outstretched a hand towards her, but she relinquished. As it drew closer, it's mechanical hand still reaching out for her, she took the chance and run under his long legs.

'This brings back some memories...' thought Qymaen.

The general hurried after her, though not fast enough to spook her. Cella ran as far into the mysterious lab that Richard, a man she had known so well, had constructed. Organic-grown creatures that resembled rabbits, prototype robots built for purposes unknown. And here she was cornered, at a door that required some kind of key. Cella slid, her back to the door, and watched for her doom from the mechanical creature coming towards her. He slowed down, then came to an abrupt stop.

Archaic bones from the lab reformed, broke from their containers, and formed a four-armed skeleton with the head of that of a vulpes skull. An undead duo, thought Cella.

But they weren't. The skeleton hoped to clobber the general with his back turned, but before it could make it to him.

Qymaen pulled a lightsaber from his waist and sliced it's head off with a quick spark. A lovely green blade was what he choose. This was him now. Quickly searching for the Sith Lord's lightsaber he had, he found it and destroyed it by throwing it right through the still moving undead. That finished it.

That was about as much as she could take. The general noticed Cella fall unto her side. All that from a measly minor gash?

Whatever.

The general lifted her up and ran to the table he was formally on and set her down there. He tried to strip some of the cloth from the sheet, but Cella grabbed his arm before he could. Upon closer inspection, Qymaen saw blood trickle from her mouth.

She removed the hand that held her gash, and revealed another wound. A fatal impalement. Something had stabbed her on the way in. Qymaen held her hand, as there was nothing that could be done. She wasted her energy running from him.

No words would help. Slowly, the life left from Cella's body. Qymaen could tell. For the first time in decades, he could feel what little warmth was left in Cella's failing body.

And you know what? Between gasps for her last few bits of air, Cella could feel the warmth in his hand, too.

"What exactly is this celestial being capable of?" asked Sharp-Tail, as both him and the Doctor raced to the temple, "I'm pretty sure that they aren't capable of raising unholy undead from beyond the grave."

Richard looked grave himself. "I'm sure he himself didn't do it," said Richard, "a very powerful dark arts item had to have done this."

It was a hazardous fight to the temple. Undead were easier to kill then robots, but they were numerous. VERY numerous. An entire planet's dead population became the main force of an army that could conquer several other planets.

Given they had transportation.

Man, were they uuuuuuugly. Half-eaten natives, animals, and horrors that were just compositions of dead body parts. All far as the eye could see. And for each person slain, they became one themselves.

If these zombies and other undead were just killing for food, that would be a little more understandable, albeit no less vulgar.

But this was madness with a candlestick and a half.

And here was the temple. Still big, decadent, and now currently in bad shape.

But the Queen and her daughter were inside. And you know what that means. It was time to get them out in one piece. Nothing they hadn't handled before.

Sharp-Tail gutted a couple of zombies at the secret entrance. Searching the ground would take too long, so Richard lifted the secret chain up with his mind and pulled hard mentally, opening the secret passage into the chambers. Secret chambers.

Unfortunately, the undead army had also somehow located the secrets of the palace, as there were guard corpses strewn about. Head trauma, mostly. Ones killed by angelics are not turned into undead, my friend.

Angel boy was here, no doubt. Can you say, "Personal Vendetta"?

How big was this passage, exactly? Too big.

Richard thought that his chair would give out if it had a non-renewable power source. Everyone was dead, or near dead in the passage way. The darkness of the cavernous pass was no problem; Richard's eyes weren't very good, anyway. Sharp-Tail had eyes that easily pierced the darkness, and Richard could sense any mind long before it came close.

The Doctor hacked a little. How dusty, he commented.

The door at the end slid easily open to reveal the sound of fighting. Between who and whom? The Elder from before. Wowzers, what Anth would say.

He was holding his own against some sort of wizard dressed in all-purple, a skull helmet, and wicked white hair from the back of his head.

Here was the Necromancer who cast the spell on the entire planet.

Surprisingly, Elder managed to knock him down, where he stayed. The Necromancer lifted his head, only to be stamped into unconscious by the Elder's foot.

Least to say, Richard and Sharp-Tail were dumbfounded. A guy _that_ old could beat a Necromancer strong enough to cast such a spell? And without magic, on that.

The real danger, however, arrived soon enough.

"Samael!" shouted the Elder to the foul Angel, "yes, that's right. Your pawn here told me your name. Now, release Her Highness at once!"

The angel was a lot bigger in person. There was no way he was shorter then 8 ft. tall. His wings were folded, but there was no doubt that his wingspan was massive. A dark cloak concealed his armor, save for his helmet, that gleamed with the colors of black and white.

With nothing but a blink of the eye, Samael the Archangel drew his sword that was white, but a black aura surrounded it. As quick as a flash, the angel swung his sword on the Elder's staff, emitting a shockwave that sent several random objects flying in all directions. Even the rubber chicken.

"Why'd you make her this?" asked Sharp-Tail, as the rubber chicken had hit him in the face.

Getting in was the easy part for the general. Fighting his way in...was still quite easy. Undead could be beaten a lot faster then any droid he knew. Opening the newest door with a zombie still in his hand.

"Oops," he said, "guess I shoulda let go." The general tossed the truly lifeless body aside and proceeded with a brisk walk down an empty hallway. Upon reaching the throne room, or that was what he presumed it was, what met him was unlike anything ever brought upon him.

Queen Eva, he knew, was entrapped within some sort of greenish orb. Organic looking pipes fed the orb who knows what. Probably energies of the dead. It was his first time with the Force at his command, so the general decided to feel exactly what was powering the machine.

Apparently, Qymaen thought, this was the Force energy found in the living. Life force.

In a short time, the general cut all of the pipes with his lightsabers. Whilst in the midst of cutting the last one, the orb was already turning Eva into something...something, horrible.

With the last one cut, the orb bursted forth, sending the corrupted queen at the general.

A fierce battle was fought, but Queeny Meenie was no match for the power of the force. Throughout the fight, Qymaen noticed, that Eva looked...evil. Her eyes were red, her fur was turning black in some areas instead of the pleasant cobalt.

And the teeth. Oh, the teeth. They were elongated and sharper then what they should have. Every time Qymaen cut a limb, tentacle, or whatever else the darkness threw at him, it grew back shortly. But since not all of her was corrupt, she could be saved.

Hopefully.

Things weren't looking good or bad. With the combined might of the three, Elder Whatever the hell his name is, Sharp-Tail and Richard held their own against the mighty Samael. Everyone except the angel was tired.

Richard was not hoping to defeat a lord of Heaven, but just for a chance at saving an unconscious Krystal and getting the hell outta there. Heh, how ironic, Richard thought, he's using the word "hell" in the presence of an Angel.

The chance came, but at a cost. Samael charged a blast of white energy and fired, but it was being held off by Elder, who insisted that they get Krystal out of there.

And that they did.

Richard put his chair into high gear while Sharp-Tail moved as quick as a flash and grabbed an unconscious Krystal from hiding. As soon as they left, Elder unleashed all of his power, effectively creating an explosion that destroyed that section of the temple.

General Qymaen heard the explosion during his fight with the corrupt Queen. She was distracted by the noise as well. Using that as an advantage, Qymaen vaulted behind the beast and sliced the Queen half off of the organic pipes. Sure enough, that ended the creature. But also, that left Eva gasping for air. The general kneeled next to her.

Where did that spear come from? Qymaen just now noticed that he had the spear, or staff was more like it, in his possession. Eva took in one last deep breath, and said, "Please...save...my daughter..."

And that was the end of Eva, Queen of Cerinia.

What daughter? That was the only thought in his mind. But, the Force was there to guide him now, and he could easily find her daughter. Leaving a trail of dust in his wake, Qymaen ran off to where he sensed Krystal was at.

A few hours passed. Everyone was dead. The entire planet was dead.

Richard's remaining robots from the lab were cleaning and burying the bodies that were left over. The general aided as well for a bit, then disappeared as if he never existed.

Dr. Richard didn't know who he was, only that he was dead shortly ago. Just that moment, as Sharp-Tail and Richard looked upon the sunset, the last they'd see of the planet, a spirit of sorts appeared. It was most likely one of the figures in Krystal's dreams.

"You have done well, Mighty Richard. Just saving one Cerinian was a great victory over the fallen one," said the spirit.

Richard scratched his chin. "Yeah, I get that a lot."

"You have no idea, Richard. The Fallen One is still very much alive. Though he has left this world, I must follow him to the next planet, and save what little I can. You, Richard, must take the girl somewhere safe. When you have completed that task, return to your homeworld. You must prepare Earth for the coming imminent war with the Fallen One."

"Indeed. I shall at once."

"I, Ssathra, bid you farewell, Mighty Richard. May you be watched over by the Ones Above your Head." And with that, the goddess disappeared.

"Looks like I have work to do..."

Well...

END OF EPISODE 3


	4. A Smooth and Creamy rescue

"Guys, I'd love to be the one to say this," said Anth, "but we've got a problem."

I turned. "Ya think?"

"Sonic's not gonna leave Blaze until she's ok. And I recall it taking a while to recover from a black eye, twisted ankle, and then there's that concussion..."

"I get the picture, Anth."

"oh, and her cheek is kinda swollen..."

"Anth,"

"And I have to shut up!"

"Exactly!"

"But ya know, it's not going to be easy to fool ol' Vig."

"Don't count on it," said Lando, "I've seen the impossible, I've DONE the impossible. And this ain't different then the liberation of Kessel."

The Professor, Arthur von Dyke, entered the bridge at that abrupt moment, and said, "Lando, however did you get here in the first place?"

"Long time, no see, Professor."

I was not taken by surprise. I typed this damn thing.

"You see," started Lando, "Were there is kinda nutsy when it comes to his characters. His humor is powerful in real life. And adding me made more laughs, so why not?"

Spock added, "and I'm here as well. You're appearance is the only one with an...explained reason. As for a few of us, there doesn't have to be."

"Sooooo..." said Anth, "in real life--past that one 'fourth wall'--Were is an idiot kinda like me?"

"That would be logical."

"Man. What a stereotypical bastard!"

"That's it," I said.

A few minutes later...

A very convincing looking Sonic showed up on the bridge.

"Sooo...what's the hub bub, uh, Were?" said "Sonic".

"Very fine, considering the situation," I said, "oh, and Anth, you're dead eye when it comes to acting like Sonic."

"Hardy har har," said Anth, disguised as the blue boy, "but there's still a problem with this, ya know..."

"That's illogical," said Spock, "there is a 99.99999 chance that this will work. The only .00001 chance that this won't work, and that would be because of you. Now, what is it?"

Anth spoke up. "We need to ask Sonic before we go on with this, otherwise, SEGA'll sue us."

Another awkward response from the ever awkward Anth.

"Numbskull," I said, "we are millions of miles away from Japan. There is no way they'd know about it."

Feeling a need to look into space, I did just that. When I opened the shudders that would hide a window, I stared in a blank stare, closed the shudders, and pulled down the shades over it, then walked back to where I stood before. "Where's that phone? I must page Sonic. In the mean time, Spock, you get those Japanese lawyers off my window."

Sonic always had to wait for something to happen. Only this time, he's more then willing to wait for Blaze to wake up from a sedative induced sleep. The Professor said that she would heal faster if she was asleep.

And yet, he was still worried. Had she taken too much? Was she not in a coma? What then? What the hell was he waiting for?

May as well ask why birds fly.

He stared at Blaze's sleeping form. Why did she have to just charge right into the coliseum, alone at that? Boneheaded move.

No matter the reason, it happened, and happened with great prejudice. Just then, the monitor in the room rang. Figuring this might be a good distraction, Sonic answered. Or was, at least.

'Which one was the talk button again?' he thought, 'hmmmm...'

_Flashback!_

_"Heya Sonic guy, what's shakin'?" asked Anth. _

_"Hey Anth, you're a techno geek. How does this thing work?"_

_"Remember, it's the RED button. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go draw pictures of Rouge's underwear all over corridor 12."_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Heh, Rouge was real angry with him," reminisced Sonic, "she kicked his head off then used it for vollyball practice."

When he was done, Sonic pushed the reddest button there was, and it worked. An image of my upper torso and head appeared. "Sonic," I said, "how is she doing?"

He looked back. "Doing fine, I guess."

"Wonderful. We don't have much time, but we need your permission to use your image."

Sonic was questionable. "Whaaaaa?" he said with a dumbstruck expression.

"Uhhh...put in simpler terms, Vig's taken Cream hostage, we need to trade you to get her back, but we can't do that, so we made Anth put on a costume and he looks exactly like you, but SEGA isn't going to let it go that easily. There's a ton of lawyers on the windows at the bridge, and I imagine that they won't go away until you let them know it's ok to use your image."

"Ok. Hey, Dad, let him dress up as me, alright?"

Hirokazu (SEGA executive dude) was barely visible in the background of the video-com. He waved, then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"That did it," I said, "now, just hang tight and we can take care of the rest." The video-com turned off.

Sonic sighed and closed his eyes. Picking at his right ear, he noticed a sound get through and he turned and opened his eyes. Blaze was awake, and had her yellow colored eyes half closed. Probably wondering what had happened.

"Soooooniiiiiic..." she said, then yawned again, "what time is it?"

Heck, he didn't know. The blue hedgehog shrugged. The cat sighed, then just laid her head down.

Then a very good question popped in his mind. "Hey, Blaze," Sonic said, "before you go back to sleep, can I ask you something?"

"Hm?" Sonic was all of a sudden sitting on the same bed Blaze was lying in. "I don't know how to say this, but," he began, "have you ever had any boyfriends...well, before me?"

Good question.

"Huh?" Blaze was taken aback by this. She blushed and thought a little, then came with an answer indeed.

"Well, not really, but...I did have a crush on this one guy..."

"Who?"

"Ummmm...his name is Silver."

"Silver? Oooohhh, that guy! I've met him before!"

"Hm?"

"Yeah. A while back, he said he got this distress call that involved Cream somehow. Then before you know it, me, him, Knuckles, Shadow, AND Metal got into this big fight. In the end, though, we beat Eggman's scheme."

"Wha- Oh yeah, that's right. Silver wanted me to go home, but he wanted to stay in your world..."

"What was he like?"

This was a toughy. Blaze hadn't seen Silver in a long while, but luckily, she still knew him quite well. "Well, back home, you know how I can control fire, right?"

"Uh huh," Sonic nodded.

"But I'm the only one in my world who can control fire."

"Say what!?!"

"You heard me. Anyway, when I was a little girl, I was teased because I couldn't use telekinesis like everyone else. Everyone, except one."

"Silver?"

"Right," said Blaze. She was tired before, but now she's...sad? "He didn't care if I wasn't a telekinetic. He liked me just the same..."

_Flashback! Again! _

_I'm guessing this is...5 years ago._

_"Hey Blaze, what are you doing over there?" asked a young Silver. A 9-year old Blaze was tucking herself into a ball against a wall. She wasn't very happy, obviously. And seeing her friend like this, neither did Silver. "What's wrong?" he kneeled next to her. _

_He reached out to her, but the young cat only looked the other way. "Just go away, Silver. You shouldn't be with me," said Blaze._

_"Oh yeah? Why not?"_

_"Because, everyone will pick on you for being with me."_

_"What's that got to do with it?"_

_"I can't lift things with my mind. I can only light them on fire." Blaze snapped her fingers and a small torch of flame appeared on the tip of her thumb. She snapped again, and the flame disappeared._

_"Woah!"_

_Blaze covered her face._

_"That...that was..."_

_"Just...don't laugh..."_

_"that...WAS AWESOME!!!"_

_Blaze looked up. What did he say? "What!?" wondered the cat. The silver hedgehog was amazed to a great length. "All you did was snap your fingers and you made fire! You didn't need wood, gas, nothin'! Hey, could you burn my homework? I didn't do very well on it..."_

_  
"..."_

_"Hey, I don't really care! Go ahead if you want to!"_

_"Ok...I'll do it."_

_"Yay!"_

_A group of bullies of a few animal types came outta nowhere. "Look guys," said one, "dummy Silver's found a girlfriend! And it's the girl who's so dumb, she can't even lift things with her mind!"_

_Blaze closed her eyes and wished that this was all just a dream. But sadly, it wasn't. The bullies advanced, but Silver stood up. "Hey, you leave her alone! She didn't do anything to you!" he yelled. _

_"Lay off, porcupine!"_

_"I'm not a porcupine! I'm a hedgehog! There's a difference!" _

_"Who cares? Let's get 'em!" _

_A few very grueling minutes later..._

_The bullies were gone. Fried by Blaze's insane flames. But Silver..._

_"Ugggghhhhh..."_

_Wasn't so lucky. He was getting flogged, and would've been seriously hurt if Blaze hadn't scared the kids off. Silver still got lightly toasted as a result, though. _

_"Uh, heh heh, I'll be f-fine. Though it's gonna be really hard to explain to Mom..." assured Silver. He smiled. Blaze did as well. _

_For the following years, Silver protected Blaze from humiliation whenever he could. The two shared a bond of friendship that was held together by Silver's refusal to segregate himself from Blaze, someone from the same world as he, and Blaze's attraction to his amazing kindness._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"So, now you know. He always thought of me as a sister. I already have a sister and no brothers, but, Silver's always been like a brother to me. I...always thought it was a little more then that," concluded Blaze.

Sonic was facing the other way, rubbing his chin and trying to remember something. Lo and behold, he did. "Ooohhhh..." realized Sonic, "so THAT'S what I forgot."

"Huh?"

"Well, Silver's on Earth, right? Well, uhhh...I guess we...coulda brought him along if we remembered."

Silver walked the strangely quiet streets of Central City. Not head or tail of Eggman or his cohorts. What was going on, anyway? He hadn't seen Sonic, Tails, or, what was that girl's name again? Cosmic or something? It didn't matter. He never saw THEM in a while, either. It's like they just disappeared.

"Where IS everyone?" Silver asked, knowing no one was listening.

Blaze sighed again. "Huffff...I thought so..." She laid her head down on the pillow again. Sonic fell asleep with his head on the bed as well. "Night, Blaze," he mumbled before his famous sleeping habit got the better of him.

Back at the bridge of the Dragoon...

"Sir," said Spock, "we're receiving Vig's signal. We must trade right now."

I stood. "Affirmative, Spock. Let's give them 'Sonic', alright. Anth," I spoke into the comm, "come in, Anth."

"Read ya loud and clear," Anth said in his "Sonic" voice, "I'm opening the docking bay as we speak."

"Be careful; we have no idea if Vig'll keep his end of the bargain."

"You don't have to worry; he may be somewhat sinister, but he's always kept his word. At least, as far as I know about him...I'd say 88 chance this'll go through without a double cross."

"Affirmative. Data, what's the status of Vig's...vessel? Give me a scan on it. I want to know how he managed to make a space ship of that size in such a short amount of time."

The yellow-tunic wearing android, Data, replied without turning from his post, "Aye, sir. Initiating scan. We shall have it done in just a few moments."

"Excellent. Proceed."

Data punched in buttons at an inhuman pace. He really meant just a few moments!

Momir Vig stood at the docking bay of his own greenish-bluish spaceship prototype. As a Drake-class carrier (Dragoon has more then just fighters, you know) flew in, so did Vig's own ambitions of dominating Ravnica. Two virusoids flanked the guild master. Virusoids, now those are complicated creatures. Not entirely alive, these organic beings can barely think. Well, all they can do is follow orders. The only "thought" they EVER have is saying the word "virusoid" in their heads. Both beings were much taller then Vig, for some reason or another, and both wielded shock staves. Staves that shock you if you get too close. 'Nuff said.

The carrier landed, and the hatch opened. Sure enough, sample #55 (Sonic) walked out of it with his hands up. On cue from Vig, two other Combine scientists discreetly came with the real live rabbit, whom he dubbed "#54", or Cream, as everyone (except Vig) called her.

"I'm here," said Sonic, "now let her go."

"On the count of three, #55," said Vig coldly, "or 'Sonic' as they all call you. The two of you will start walking. Cream will go inside that ship, and you will come to me."

"That's fine by me. But if you hurt her, so help me I'll-"

"You have my word, #55."

"Alright then. On the count of three..."

Though she was held back, Cream was not gagged, so she yelled out, "no, Mr. Sonic, you can't go with them! Please don't!" tears forming in her eyes as she said this, "they'll hurt you!"

"Two..." continued Vig.

"Three!" said Sonic. On that last count, Sonic ran faster then Vig could have ever expected and knocked him and the virusoids back on their backs. Sonic was then right in front of Cream and the scientists, who got frightened and ran off.

"Mr. Sonic!" said Cream, "you did it!"

Sonic smiled. "Yeah, I knew. But ya know, I couldn't just let them take me in your stead. What's the point of being alive if your life was traded for someone else's? None at all."

"Oh, Mr. Sonic..."

"Yeah?" he said. Unbeknownst to them both, a virusoid raised it's shock staff. Quicker then he could react (virusoids are uncannily quick when they have to), the virusoid impaled Sonic with the shock staff.

"Mr. Sonic!!!"

No one double crosses Momir Vig. He had instructed his virusoids to attack if something went wrong. And it did. What a waste of a perfect specimen. At least he could get both, now that the deal was off. Sonic's arms slumped back, and he slid a little down the staff.

But something was wrong. There was no blood. Sonic DID have blood, right? This was not in his calculations.

"Hmph," said "Sonic", in a voice that was vastly different then it was before, "you're going to have to do better then that, Momir Vig!"

This wasn't Sonic at all! He was double-double crossed! The imposter threw off his gloves and slashed the virusoid's face, pulled on the shock staff, and wretched himself from its grip.

And got back at the virusoid in a very creative way. He dispatched it by stabbing the creature with the shock staff...

...while he was still stuck on the weapon.

The imposter wriggled free of the shock staff, and the wound from the impalement almost instantly regenerated. _A zombie!_ Of course! That really weird kid. But, he said he wasn't actually a kid. Which is believable, as Vig has had to work with/on the undead for a long time, and he knew that zombies don't exactly "age".

Before long, his other virusoid was beaten by the imposter, who managed to lift the virusoid and threw it across the room. But, Momir Vig would not give up! He knew magic, so use it! He fired a green bolt of mana at him, but still the imposter was quick enough to dodge and grab Cream.

"See ya later, Elf," said the very annoying voice of the imposter. He vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Grrrrrr! Dammit!!" cursed Vig, "get this ship into battle mode, immediately! We're going to test this ship on those dirty mammals!"

Getting in was easy. Getting out...was still quite easy. The pursuit fighters--pursuit balloons would be more like it--had ineffective guns, deflected by the carrier's shields, then blasted by the turrets, operated by Anth.

In no time, the carrier landed in the Dragoon. The Blue Typhoon landed cover fire at Vig's ship, then went into hyperspace. Then the Dragoon followed.

Vig's plan...was foiled.

Inside the Dragoon...

"Cream!!" said the rabbit's mother in a loving embrace, "you're unharmed!"

"Mother!!" said Cream, happily.

I turned in my seat towards Anth, the hero of this chapter pretty much.

"Well done, Anth. Perhaps you are more useful then they all think."

Anth was trying his hardest to get his Sonic costume off. "Yeah yeah," he said, "now hand me a friggin' pair of scissors."

Spock finished his diagnostics and reported. "Sir," Spock spoke, "we'll reach Earth in a few days. We can resupply and bring in the recruits when we get there."

"Excellent, Mr. Spock," I said, "maintain course. Our destination is Earth. I can't wait until we get those new recruits!"

END OF EPISODE 4


	5. The Black and the White

Okay, here ya go; another "past event" episode.

And as far as I know, this will be the last one.

17 years ago...

In this world...a world where Light is strong...

It is a planet that is sorta what may people call "backwater", though the resources would suggest otherwise.

This planet was the host of a century-long war that began when a man known as Garland kidnapped the princess of Cornelia. There were four heroes who defeated him. Then there were those known as the Four Fiends.

The heroes beat them, too.

Then they (somehow, anyway) went into the past to stop the Four Fiends for good, only to discover Garland, who had sent the Four Fiends into their time in the first place, who then sent Garland into the past, creating a Time Paradox.

Just before he'd die, the Fiends would send him into the past. When Garland would meet the past Fiends, he'd send them into the future. See? I don't quite know how this made Garland immortal, though...

Aaaaanyway, the Four Heroes defeated the past Four Fiends, then Garland, who transformed into the god-like demon, Chaos.

Chaos: Looks up from the newspaper at narrator

Narrator: Hey, you came AFTER this particular Chaos!

Ahem! Anyway, the four defeated Chaos, and destroyed the Time Paradox.

Thus, the Fiends never sent Garland into the future, and the past Garland was killed. Only the future Garland remained.

Once again, I do NOT get it anymore then you do.

But that is all in the past (laugh), for now is the present...

This comes to two of the Heroes of Light: Tennessee and Cid Rogers.

Yes. They are brothers. Middle-aged, nothing out of the ordinary brothers.

Anyway, after the war against Garland and the Darkness, Cid set up an orphanage, for he was a White Mage. Tennessee was a Black Mage, so he set up a library.

Pulling out his blue cloak, yellow gloves, and traditional yellow hat with a green trim, and stepped out into the fresh cut grass just outside his library (which also served as his house in the upstairs). To think, 5 years ago, he had been one of the Four to conquer Chaos. Ahhh, the beast. It was far beyond any creature you could ever imagine. But now, things looked pretty bright.

Until a bright shiny ball came out of nowhere and smacked Tennessee right in the face.

The ball rolled off his face, revealing a reddish mark on his concealed black face (Black Mages, to those who don't know, have faces, but are completely concealed by their hats; I'd like to let you know that Tennessee's face is also completely black and circular, with bright, yellow eyes) and he caught it with one hand when it had fallen.

Of course, the cause was a misguided kick from one of the orphens. The same orphans from Cid's orphanage right next door. That's brotherly livin' right there.

This had happened often. Tennessee had half a mind to set the ball ablaze right there, right now. But he quickly dispersed the thought from his mind. Only children, he thought, and he had thought this a thousand times.

Eventually, from over the fence, came Cid's rather cheery voice. "I'll get it!" exclaimed his voice. The fence gate opened, obscured by the rest of the fence. From the corner of the fence came a man about a little less stature then Tennessee, wearing a white cloak trimmed with red that concealed all but his glasses and small areas above his glasses and under.

Upon seeing who the ball had hit, he broke into anime sweat droplet and put his hand behind his head. His glasses gleamed in the bright sunlight.

"Uh, heh heh, sorry Tennessee..." he said, "those kids. I think they're getting stronger everyday."

"Do I have to guess who it is?" asked Tennessee, "it's 'her' isn't it?"

"Yes..."

"That girl...Naya's little sister?"

"The same...huff...wherever did her sister go?"

Tennessee and Cid once defeated Chaos--with two others, of course. A silent ninja lady, much younger then they are, named Naya. During the course of their journey, she was silent. Helping them, of course, but she said very little.

Of course, no heroic group would be complete with an enlightened, idealistic, and a very influential character.

That guy was a young paladin by the name of Mark. While on the journey, Mark questioned (very often) as to why Naya was so quiet. Of course, she was a ninja, so she technically had to. But ninjas, they can still talk.

Then came the battle with Kraken, an anthropomorphic octopus, and one of the Four Fiends...

_"THUNDARA!!!" cried Tennessee. From his staff came a burst of lightening, directed at the Fiend, Kraken. The thunder struck, and from his grasp was released Cid, his brother. Often was he captured and had to be saved. Usually by Tennessee. _

_Kraken was large; so large that it took a while before hit the ground. But luck also followed Cid wherever he went. He landed on the broken off tentacle._

_Kraken was no such fool. He roared with anger, then cast a little magic of his own. Or course, him being a watery creature...had nothing to do nothing with the spell._

_For it was Fira._

_An intense fireball seared from a circle Kraken formed with his tentacles. Outward, it came, towards Tennessee. His brother Cid came to save the day! With the spell, reflect, it shot right back at Kraken, torching him. But he wasn't done out there. A silent wind blew, and out came a quick flash of green. It severed several of Kraken's tentacles off before landing on his head. _

_Standing there was a green clad female ninja. Jeez, it's like there was a sale on green or something. No matter. _

_Her only features noticable were her blue (ha, I bet you thought I was gonna say green!) eyes and black bangs hanging just from the top of her ninja helmet. In her hands were none other then the Asura blade. A Japanese blade that embodies battle._

_It cuts, too._

_"What took you two?" asked Tennessee, "hey Mark, give us a hand, will ya?"_

_Mark, the only one whose face was NOT concealed, had light brown hair, a golden cape, brilliant green eyes, and a silver circlet on his head. His sword was the Fire Blade. A blade that light on fire when he attacked. Easy enough._

_Of course, being a paladin, he could do much more then that. _

_"You won't stop the darkness, Warriors of Light," said Kraken._

_"That's what the last two Fiends said," corrected Mark, "Tennessee, let's heat him up."_

_"One calamari, comin' right up!" said Tennessee. Preparing a Fira spell of his own, Tennessee nodded to Mark. Kraken fired his ink EVERYWHERE, obscuring the view. But this is exactly what Mark wanted. Tennessee was his teacher when off the field. _

_And although ink isn't flammable, the excrement from Kraken's body is. Tennessee fired Fira, propelling Mark forward, and he slashed the target and Kraken was up in a blaze. The monster's vile growls ended in a screech like that of a bird before he became ashes and nothing more. _

_Mark and Naya were the only ones covered in ink. The Rogers brothers laughed at them, even as the water crystal was purified._

_"A wise decision, my student," said Tennessee, using Aero to blow dry Mark, "ink can't be set on fire. And I didn't think you knew that the wet excrement that Kraken has all over his body is flammable when he's above water."_

_Mark cleaned his ear with his pinky and said, "It was kinda obvious. You always said that demons were different then animals and normal monsters. Squids have slick bodies, so I just thought that Kraken had something different that we could use to our advantage."_

_"Very good. I don't think there is more I could ever teach you..."_

_The inn they were staying at was located in Melmond, a little town with a graveyard. But the moon was out, and the ghosts were dancing merrily. _

_If that's scary, what the hell is happy?_

_The door opened and Tennessee and Mark looked to see Naya--with only a towel on. And she was covered in Kraken's ink._

_Until now, no one had ever seen her without all that green on. Then again, they still didn't really get a good look at her. The ink blocked out her face, but not her blue eyes, as well as a part of her face. She walked quietly, solemnly, her thoughts straight on washing the ink off in the hot springs located nearby. _

_Of course, the two men had to be polite. "Goin' somewhere?" said the ever cautious Tennessee. He had dealt with shape shifters when he was Mark's age. _

_Mark's response was a little different. He closed his eyes and waved all friendly like. To both of their surprise, she did the unthinkable; she closed her eyes as well, smiled a little smile, and waved a little as well. After that she continued on her way._

_Tennessee knew it was time; Naya's clam shell had been cracked open. Now it was time to shatter her emotional shield!_

_The Black mage had an idea. An idea of an idea. "Mark," he whispered, "when she's done, talk to her."_

_"What?"_

_"Ya know. That was probably the first time she has actually shown emotion. Maybe this is the time to actually get to know her. And you two are about the same age, like, early twenties or something. She'll react most to you."_

_"How do you figure?" asked Mark. "Isn't it obvious? She waved to YOU, not me." replied Tennessee._

_"How can you tell?"_

_Tennessee's eyes widened. "I just know."_

_Today was a nice day. They defeated Kraken! Only one more to go, and they are done with the journey, and the world would be saved. But now it was time to wash up in the nice and warm hot springs. _

_In not but a few minutes later, she was done. All her ninja gear crap on, Naya decided to nap under the watch of a nearby tree. _

_Heck, the ghosts were pretty much singing her to sleep._

_When out from nowhere, Mark hung upside down from the tree and faced her. She was startled, and I can tell you that pulling Mark from the tree and holding a knife to his throat was a dead give away. Mark held his hands up and said, "Ok, I surrender."_

_Naya sheathed the knife and stared at him angrily. "..." Naya silenced with a menacing glare. "Look, I just wanted to talk to you is all."_

_"..."_

_"Come on, go ahead...say something."_

_"..."_

_"Are you just going to stand there and say nothing while looking that way about me?"_

_"..."_

_"Jeez...won't you say anything? Just how the heck can we trust you if you won't talk?"_

_"...No."_

_"There ya go, that's one word! Keep going!"_

_Naya's expression seemed to have lightened up with each sentence that Mark threw at her._

_"I am not going to be distrusted."_

_"Don't stop there! What do you think of all of us?"_

_"Tennessee is a brilliant magician, your teacher."_

_"Now what's this about Cid?"_

_"He is a little klutzy, but he is a White Mage and can heal the sick very well."_

_"One more person left. Mark is..."_

_"...a handsome paladin."_

_"That's ri-"_

_Ooookay...didn't see that coming._

_"I'm what?" asked Mark, with an anime sweat droplet._

_"...I...I always thought that you were...nice..."_

_Mark pointed at himself, still biased. "You...like ME?"_

_Naya nodded._

_"Well, did it feel good to have that off your chest?"_

_Naya blushed. "Ummm...yes. It did." _

"Hey," said Cid, "remember when we found out that Naya was...you know..."

Tennessee looked at his brother. "Oh yeah," he said, "we had just beaten Tiamat and Death Machine in that one place really high in the sky..."

_Inside the Flying Fortress...the four Heroes of Light were resting under the night sky, a lit fire illuminated the night sky. The stars were more beautiful when you're on the Flying Fortress, as they were closer to the stars themselves, without being too close._

_With the destruction of Death Machine, all of the centurion robots have shut off. They were all alone. Obviously, as well, the rooms were located at the very top of Flying Fortress, near were they had faced Tiamat. Mark and his teacher, Tennessee, Cid, and Naya were all staring up at the stars. _

_The war was coming to an end very soon. All of the Fiends were dead. _

_"To think," said Mark, "we've all come so far and saved so much. Hard to believe this is a war."_

_Naya looked to her right, at Mark, and said, "This is still a war. People are still dying, remember that. But...with the Fiends dead, this war is all but over."_

_"It's not over," said Tennessee, "I'm sensing that all four Crystals of Light are focusing their energy on one spot, the very center of the world: the Chaos Shrine." Tennessee rubbed his chin, Cid prodded the concrete floor with his finger. Then the White Mage looked up at Naya, and noticed that something was very, very out of place. She looked a little pale, and she was near-silently panting._

_And then she collapsed. Everyone was alert. Cid and Mark picked her up and onto the nearest bed in the fortress. Cid asked that they stay out while she checked her out. After what seemed like an eternity, Cid returned...with very, very strange news. _

_Very strange. Naya's father appeared out of nowhere! A Japanese-esque man, kimono and all, was very stern, and wanted to know what happened._

_"What has happened to my daughter!?!" he said, "can you not cure her of this unknown ailment!?"_

_Cid chibied for a minute under the sensei's mighty form, but he turned to normalcy after a short moment. "No...I can't..." said Cid, "she's pregnant."_

_Tennessee, being the only one who DIDN'T fear Naya's father, looked up from his P.O.V. and at Sensei (just gonna call him that) and said, "Tch...Grandad..."_

_Sensei then stared angrily at him and said, "you ANIMAL!!!"_

_"Hey man, it wasn't me!"_

_"Listen," said Cid, "I've diagnosed every viewpoint. She just got pregnant about two or three days ago, I'm sure. With some careful magical aid, I could find out who the father is. C'mon, 'Grandad', let's go see."_

_Sensei calmed down a little and trailed his hand on his beard, then followed Cid into the room where Naya was lying down. Tennessee turned to Mark, who now looked preeeeeety anxious about something. "I told you," said Tennessee, sternly, "just to TALK to her."_

_"Wait!" exclaimed Mark, "hold on, you two!"_

_Cid and Sensei stopped. Cid prevented the old man's collapse by pulling on the geezer's long, grey hair. He had their attention, it was time._

_"You don't need to do that...I'm the father," admitted Mark._

Tennessee and Cid laughed hard at this. "Remember the look on Sensei's face?" asked Cid, chuckling all the while, "he was a nervous wreck!"

"Yeah," laughed Tennessee, "he almost had a heart attack! Ha ha ha ha!"

But as of yet, ever since they defeated Chaos, Mark, Naya, and their unknown child had yet to be seen. And for some reason, Naya left her little sister to live with Cid at the orphanage. Something may have happened to Sensei...

As this thought passed their minds, a strange red color embraced all the sky. And it thundered. Badly. Tennessee and Cid, both more then adept at magic, sensed something was out of place...obviously. From the ruins of the Chaos Shrine, came something different. The ruins were instantly repaired in a blinding flash of light, which the brothers (poorly) shielded themselves from. Not only repaired, but it was white now.

A few days passed...things were still quite normal. Angels started to appear. Initially, people accepted them. They helped out when they could, guarded houses, patrolled cities, and they were pretty quiet about it. There were a few angels who acted more, par say, enthusiastic. As with all the angels there now, they hid their faces in helmets.

Cid's own personal angel--if you could call her that, as she was a female that helped take care of the children--even took her own helmet off. She had green hair she wore off to one side, and eyes like anyone else (save for the fact that they were...a little bleak). A mole was visible right under the corner of her left eye. Her name? She said to call her "Beret".

Upon Cid's inquisition, she said that "All angels are like you...except we are not of flesh, but magic. But don't get me wrong; I still have a nice pair of lungs!"

Tennessee had another to help with sorting his books, too--the shortest angel of them all. He was naught but three feet tall. He was a bookworm of an angel, always reading any book, and taking care of it in the process. He preferred to be called "Zeke".

"Zeke..." murmured Tennessee, "rhymes with 'meek'..."

There were not but 900 angels there. Their apparent monarch--who preferred to be called "Gab"--said that they were needed on the planet. And sure, the rebuilding of the world sure needed it!

...but that is not what Gab meant.

Naught but a fortnight after the angels came, another day came when the sky turned a red color. At first, everyone thought more angels were coming. But the ones that were already there ushered everyone inside. Some angels went with them to assure their safety, some stayed out for whatever was coming.

A fat angel that descended, bore a great speech: "Traitors!" he remarked, "you will all die!!"

A dark, massive spaceship came from the huge hole in the sky. Dark, evil creatures came from the ship, spreading destruction in their wake.

Cid and Tennessee looked at each other in disbelief. "Here we go again," they said at the same time, then sighed. Zeke, carrying a stack of books about his own size came out, along with Beret, both knowing what was happening. Zeke put the books (discreetly) down and lifted the top shaft of his helmet to see better.

And like Tennessee, even with the top shaft up, his face was blurred by a strange dark veil, revealing only a pair of pure-yellow eyes. Beret, by now, had decided to keep her helmet off, as well as much of her armor (shoulders, legs, only a breastplate was left), so as to make sure the orphans didn't hurt themselves, or so she wouldn't hurt them.

"Arphault," said Beret, "get all of the children inside the orphanage, and bring me the rest of my-"

She was interrupted by a gust of wind from the ship. Beret held on fast to the child that had clung to her leg in fright. When the gust ended, Zeke had proclaimed the rest of Beret's armor. "Here they are, Araphen!" said Zeke with a voice like he had a clogged nose with the voice of a child.

Tennessee procured his Judgment Staff and Cid brandished his Light Bringer staff. "Friends of yours?" asked Tennessee in battle stance.

Beret spoke, her helmet now on, "Opposites would be more like it! Those angels have fallen from grace; and now they've come for us!"

"Just what the hell is going on?"

"Long story," said Zeke. His weapon was a shield that was half his own size. Beret's weapon was a double sword (hilt is located in the middle; roughly the size of a staff), appearing from nowhere but a burst of light. Just then, the fat angel from before landed with a heavy slam right before the brothers' houses. He wasn't too ferocious up close; he wore blue and white armor, and he was shorter then Tennessee (then again, Tennessee is about 5'11).

After a guttural laugh that could only come from a fat guy, he said, "So, my two top lieutenants betrayed Master Archangel as well? I'm very disappointed in you two!"

Beret stepped forward, "You blindly follow orders to save yourself! I can't take anymore killing! The mortals don't deserve to die, by any right!"

"Yeah! What she said! I want to see them grow and evolve!" shouted Zeke, "but you, Io Regisseur, just like to kill!"

He laughed again. "Ha ha ha ha ha! You are so young! I was there when the first cromagnum human came, I will be the one who serves their destroyer. Along with you two, younguns at the age of 200,000! Leave it up to the 5,000,000 year olds, like me!"

5,000,000? That's old.

"Listen, bub," said Tennessee, "I have no idea what's going on. But no one talks like that and gets away with it!"

"And a mortal like you would stop me?"

"Yep," said Cid, "I'm sure we've fought stronger then you! By the Holy Light, you shall be vanquished!"

He laughed, this time more heinously. "Old fool! I AM the Holy Light! Gah ha ha ha-!"

Cid fired a holy bolt at Io's face, causing him to float back a little from the impact. "Old, eh? I'm still 40! I can still kick!" angrily stated Cid. It was go time!

Io wasted no time throwing a magic light spear at him, but that was blocked with the greatest of ease by Tennessee's black bolt. "Black and white. A good combo," said Tennessee, his staff at the ready.

"Some protect magic, Brother?"

"I'll make it reflect!"

Cid began his spell. Io fired bolts of Light, but each were deflected by Tennessee's black bolts. Zeke and Beret attempted to close the large gap between them and Io, but Tennessee and Cid stopped them. "This guy is ours," said Cid, "he threatens our world, he gets what's coming to him! HOLY!!!!"

Cid's staff glowed a bright bluish light, and a pillar of the same colored light surrounded Io, engulfing him. When that was done, Io was barely visible in the smog, unknown if he was harmed or not. Regardless, Tennessee unleashed one of his own powerful spells: Flare. A massive, fiery explosion engulfed the entire vicinity, blasting Io far away. With the smoke gone, Io was nowhere in sight.

"That was easy," commented Tennessee, "maybe angels aren't so tough..."

Yeah, easy for you to say. With this fight gone, one was still going on. At the center of the world, between the Fallen One and Gab. 'Course, they didn't know that until a great bolt of mighty lightning struck the Shrine, slicing it in half, as well as damaging the already critical star ship above. The ship limped through the air, until finally crashing into the ocean.

Everything was calm all of a sudden. The evil angels fled back into space. The Fallen One had been slain.

At about that time, a spirit visited the party of four. "Greetings, Brothers Rogers," she spoke, with extra emphasis on the s's, "I see what you have done."

"Yeah," said Tennessee, "the usual." "O Lord, who art thou who speaks in such a holy aura?" asked Cid.

"A goddess," she said, "for my duty is nigh done. It is time for the two of you to sleep."

"Oookay..." said Tennessee, "why?"

"Though The Fallen One has indeed been defeated, it is only temporary. He will return sometime. It is my duty and reason that four sleep, so that he will be stopped again."

"Wait, so you've already gotten two others to sleep?"

"Yes. You two are the only ones who remain."

Tennessee and Cid looked at their angel friends, then towards the horizon. "Well," said Tennessee, "sorry Mark, sorry Naya. Looks like we're going without you. Just had to get a family, eh? You coulda been with us, one last time. You're still my student, Mark. You idiot."

The Necromancer sat in the escape pod of his ship. His master dead, he can now conquer the cosmos on his own. Well, this thought instantly died when his staff began to glow. Then, a soul of corrupt light exited the staff and entered the Necromancer.

He shook violently in his chair, screaming pitifully for a few agonizing minutes. Until, the struggle stopped. The Necromancer opened his scarlet red eyes, but they were red no more. Instead, they were pitch black. No pupils. Only corruption.

Samael would not be defeated so easily.

END OF CHAPTER 5

Note: Production of these episodes will halt for a while, for I'm currently making a Christmas special Oneshot fic titled "How Anth saved Christmas". For now, you'll have to wait. See ya!

LegendaryWeresheep


	6. Elise is kidnapped

Okay, now that we're back on track, I'd like to say the legality stuff, just like I said I would "every once in a while".

Disclaimer: I only own the OC's (you should know who they are by now) in this story. Anything else is obviously owned by their rightful creators, whether or not I am one (I certainly hope that my mentality is not shielding me from the truth that I may well be a Japanese executive, but this is highly improbable).

Anyway, here's episode 6 of the second season of Weresheep X!

. (if you didn't read the Christmas special, then I should let you know that from now on, I separate parts of the story with periods.)

Earth was in the middle of autumn when the Dragoon and the Blue Typhoon landed. Evergreen trees and other kinds of foliage became colder under the unforgiving wind and chilly wind brought upon by late Autumn.

Cosmo liked Autumn. Not the cold (who DID?), but just the season, in a set of four. It has been a while since she had seen anything beautiful like nature. Ravnica was a bustling city, with almost no nature on the whole planet. But this...this was the real deal.

Her best friend, Tails, was outside, but not with her. He was at his workshop near the Mystic Ruins. Ahhh...the Mystic Ruins. A beautiful place, that. Full of birds, animals, and trees. Lots and lots of trees. She stood outside, taking in the cold breeze that flowed through the everlasting green near the Mystic Ruins.

Very soon, however, someone accidentally bumped into her!

"Oof!" said the visitor. Cosmo made a small "eek!" as that happened. They both were on their hindquarters after that. They both apologized solemnly, then got up. But oh, the man (as Cosmo was certain he was) somehow lifted her unto her feet.

But she didn't even feel him touch her!

"Ohhh!" wondered the Seedrian, "th-thank you?" she was questionable whether to thank or ask him how he did that.

"No problem," said the stranger, "but, to begin with, it was my fault, I was staring at this ma- say, don't I know you from somewhere?"

Cosmo was surprised to see a silvery colored hedgehog (never had she met a porcupine) holding a large map with both hands. Cosmo thought, and this guy definently rang a bell.

"Anyway," he said, "by any chance, do you know anyone named 'Cosmic?' She's a girl about yeh high, skirt, and a hair do like that. She knows a guy I'm looking for."

"It's 'Cosmo'," she introduced nervously (this reflects a bit o' me when people get my last name wrong...which is all the time), "are you looking for Tails?"

"Ahh, Tails. That's a name I can remember. Is he coming here? How do you know him?"

Cosmo blushed a little. Someone actually said it!

"Umm...he's my best friend. We travel together with everyone. I'm...quite fond of him."

"Ohhh, I get it," Silver grinned slyly, "you LIKE HIM like him, don't you?"

Cosmo backed up a little in embarrassment. "Um, no, it's-it's not like that! We're just close friends is all!"

"Heh heh heh, ok, I'll take your word for it," though Silver was done joking, "know where I can find Sonic? For a while, you guys just went missing! I figure that he knows more about this then I do."

"Hm. He said that he went to Soleanna with Anth to go see someone. It must be important."

"Soleanna...where's that on the map?" Silver put the ridiculously large map in front of himself and tried to figure out where that was.

It was at that moment of writer's convenience that Tails returned with a knapsack slung around his shoulder. "Heya Cosmo," Tails stopped abruptly, "oh, hey Silver! What are you doing here?"

Silver turned to the twin-tailed fox. "Looking for Sonic. Figured he'd know what exactly was going on."

"Sorry to say this, but Sonic isn't exactly the person you'd want to see about this current situation. However, I could tell you--"

"Great!" Silver grabbed Tails and ran off in some direction, not as fast as Sonic, but fast still. "Then you can tell me on the way."

"Ok, but take a left right here. Soleanna is far away!"

. (Attention! Apparently, it won't allow just simple periods. I figured this out whilst editing...that sucks deep, man. Oh well. I got an idea...)

Soleanna was in sight. It was a city alright. A big one. A theocracy, ruled by the princess, Elise The Third. A red headed, 17 year old royalty girl. She had met the blue hedgehog--Sonic--during Christmas. Along with an enigmatic genius, Anth M. Southworth. At the time, Elise stated that she finds Sonic "familiar", and asked Anth about it once.

_I have no idea!!! _Is what he said, _I kinda remember what the heck happened, but magic only goes so far. Take it up with a Cosmic Entity. That's the only way to know for sure!_

And now, Princess Elise watched the sunset from the railings of the veranda to the Soleanna Estate. She was indeed good friends with the blue hedgehog--closer then she was to Anth, as was everybody else who knew the guy.

Lately, there have been attacks in certain locations in Europe, with the attacks somehow being unknown. Normally, this would not affect the whole of Soleanna. But, they had been receiving important supplies from a few of the countries in Europe. Ironically, those countries were the ones under invasion by the mysterious force.

Should she ask Sonic and Anth about it? Maybe...

For the past couple of weeks, she had not seen head, tail, or sound of Sonic or any of his amigos. Not even a single letter was sent. Last she saw of him, he was just stopping by to say hello, then told her that he had "someone special" waiting for him at Tails' workshop.

The only one who remained was Silver. And even HE didn't know what happened. Something had to be up, and a personal appearance of her dear friend would Elise then know what was going on.

"Sonic..." Elise said to herself, "where were you this whole time?"

"You wouldn't believe it!" said a voice.

Elise turned around to see her friend. Sonic, obviously, was standing there, tapping his foot as Anth was talking to a maid. "Sonic!" Elise exclaimed and walked towards him with her hand on her chest. "Hey, Elise! Worried about me?"

"Of course. Sonic, may I ask where you've been?"

Anth turned to Elise, ran and jumped on top of her, clinging to her so that the zombie was right in her face. "Heeeeeeeeey Elise! Didja miss me too? 'Course you did!" he said, "we were zippin' around the galaxy in a whacked up space ship, fought evil aliens--as well as Eggman's Troupe--and saved an entire planet! How cool is that?"

"Uhh, hello, Anth. So, what has happened?" Elise let Anth slide off her and Anth increased the distance between them. "Long story," said Sonic. He crossed his arms. "but, Anth kinda summarized it already. We're still on this crazy adventure, and we'll be leaving again tomorrow."

"Is it that important?" worries Elise. "Yeah," replied Sonic, "it kinda is..."

"Sonic...you know I don't want you to go."

"I know. But you have to. You have your duty here as the princess. But that's later! So," said Sonic, now turned from somber to spunky, "what's up? Anything neat happen while I was gone?"

Elise giggled. "Sonic..." "No, seriously! I'm psyched to hear about what's happened down here!" exclaimed Sonic, "Anth wants to know too, don't ya Anth?...Anth?" Sonic looked around for him. "Where'd he go?"

The zombie was nowhere to be found...except above, where it appeared that his head was stuck to an ornate column. "Uh, guys," he said, "I think I'm stuck for the day. I'll need some paper towels, a chisel, a hammer for the chisel, and I think I'm gonna need some lubricant!"

Sonic and Elise laughed at the stuck zombie. A silvery robot was lurking in the distance, watching the whole scene. It was humanoid in shape, with guns mounted on its hands. Just before it could leave, however, two small lasers came from above and destroyed it. This third party robot grabbed the head of the robot and flew off, too fast to describe. But, it had a scenic of green about it.

Of course, everyone heard it. Sonic ran near Elise, as Anth just stuck there, saying stuff like "what the hell is going on down there?" and "get me off quick!"

. (ELSEWHERE!!!!) (Yeah, haven't done this in a while)

Dr. Eggman was viewing the entire scene from the seat of his fortress, located in the ocean near Soleanna. The robot sentry he had sent had been taken out. "But by what?" thought the doctor. The Krazoa deity, Croix--who is like Eggman's familiar now--appeared above his head. His mysterious head was completely covered with a golden Krazoa helmet. The god's two hands bobbed up and down as he floated, for they were just bleak white hands and no arms. And his red bowtie with white polka dots. A personal gift from Eggman.

"Master Robotnik," as Croix had taken to calling Eggman, "what has happened? Your sentry bot has been..."

"Dismantled, I know. It must've been discovered. Tell Sigma and Sentinal to get ready. We'll have to take Elise by force!" commanded Eggman.

"And as for you, Master?"

"I will prepare my new and improved Egg Carrier with Nega. We'll fly over Soleanna, and it will be up to the other two to bring Elise to me! Now go!"

"Aye aye, Master Robotnik!" And with that, Croix disappeared.

. (BACK AT SOLEANNA ESTATE!!!!!)

"What was that all about?" said Sonic. Out of nowhere, a full unit of Eggman's new robots flew into view. Their silvery, humanoid appearances now mocked their older models, the Egg Pawns (now obsolete).

"What's going on over there?" said Anth, still stuck. "Elise, get behind me!" said Sonic, as that was what Elise did. With one hand holding Elise back, Sonic was ready. Amazingly, at that time, Anth had managed to scrape his head off of the pillar. He hit the floor with a plop. After getting back up, he extended his claws and prepared for battle. "Oooooooh," said Anth, "THIS is what was going on!"

"Ready Anth?" said Sonic without looking back.

"Ready Freddy, uh, Sonic!" he said back.

Elise said, "Be careful, Sonic!" just before the blue blur jumped into action, followed by Anth.

. (I DON'T KNOW!!!!)

A dark, dank place. In the middle of the room sat a silhouette in a cloak of sorts. Another shade appeared and handed the one in the chair a robot's head, which he connected with a wire to the large computer in front of him. It displayed Princess Elise, alone, then came Sonic, and then someone he did not know about. A sort of gangly kid of about twelve, but there was more to him then meets the eye.

Moments before the robot blanked out, the figure in the chair pushed a button on his console, which freeze-framed it. The computer zoomed in on Elise.

"Hmm..." the figure said, "she will do. Now, my servant, we must prepare for my new kingdom. The kingdom...of Latveria."

. (GUESS WHERE? SOLEANNA ESTATE!!!!!)

Tails piloted the X-Tornado as fast as it could go. With Cosmo taking the seat behind Tails, Silver stuck to hanging on to the wing of the plane. They neared the city of Soleanna Central. As they got closer, Cosmo's radar picked multiple heat sources; Eggman's robots, no doubt.

"Tails," said Cosmo, "a lot of Eggman's mechs are closing in on Sonic!"

Silver looked ahead. "We gotta take them out. Get above them. I'm going in!"

Tails nodded and flew the plane above the Estate. One good loop-de-loop in the air sent Silver falling towards the battle. Just before hitting the ground on the veranda, Silver levitated slowly down. With his psycho kinesis, he destroyed three robots that had closed in on Elise. "Hey Sonic, long time, no see!"

Sonic smashed another robot. "Too long. Sorry that we can't explain right now!"

"That's good enough for me," said Silver as he caught and redirected several rockets that had been sent in his direction right back at a red mech, reducing it to scrap. Two more robots switched to gatling guns and fired at Sonic, but he got out of the way long before they hit him.

Anth tapped one robot on the shoulder, causing it to turn where he was, but Anth wasn't there. The robot looked at the other shoulder, Anth wasn't there. Under, nope. Over, nope. The answer? Anth was standing right on top of the robot's head. It aimed at him, but Anth grabbed hold of it's gun and pointed it at its head, effectively blowing it off.

Tails directed the guns on board the X-Tornado and shot the remaining robots. "We did it!" said Tails. "Way to go, Tails!" said Sonic, thumbs up. Unbeknownst to them, Sentinal, one of Eggman's villanous buddies, snuck up from behind in an Egg Mobile with hands on it and grabbed Elise.

"Eeek! Sonic!" she screamed. "Elise!" Sonic screamed back.

Sentinal had a face only...only...good god, he's ugly. He had no mouth, eyes looking like they were measuring a guy's heart rate, and arm-mounted laser cannons that resembled drills. "You let your guard down, hedgehog!" came Sentinal's buzzing voice, "now I have your second-hand girlfriend!"

"Second ha- Hey, we're just friends, ok? I already have a-"

"Sonic!-" Elise yelled.

"Uh, yeah, right. I didn't tell you I had a girlfriend. I'll introduce you later. Right now, I gotta save you!"

"Heh heh heh! You won't be saving her anytime soon, Sonic!" cackled Sentinal. Sonic jumped at the fleeing pod, but out of the blue came a figure wielding a plasma scythe. The figure kicked Sonic out of the way, but he was caught by psycho kinesis via Silver. "Thanks," Sonic said.

The figure was no doubt Sigma. Bleak white, pupil-less eyes, bald head that had a gem on it, and cyborg-like appearances. Sure, he looked like a human, but he was what is known as a "Reploid". This new Sigma had black-and-brown armor/chassis this time, some covered in a few brown shreds of cloth. He stood much taller then the blue hero (probably six ft. tall).

"Well, if it isn't Sonic!" came Sigma's voice, "you won't stop my new body!"

Anth scooted closer to Sonic and whispered in his ear. "Sonic, are you sure you can beat him?"

"Dunno. I've never actually gone head to head with Sigma before. But I've got you guys with me. This shouldn't be too hard," replied Sonic, "Tails, you guys go after Elise! You too, Anth. Me and Silver can handle this guy!"

Without a word, Anth jumped unto a passing X-Tornado, which flew off after Sentinal's pod.

Not long after Anth left, Sonic said, "Bring it on, baldy!"

"Hey! You're bald too! I don't recall quills counting as hair!" pointed Sigma.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah! Take this!"

Sigma slashed his scythe, sending waves of concussive force at Silver and Sonic. The two hedgehogs jumped out of the way in time, but who knows what it would?...No wait, I see. It's headed right towards Lou Ferrigno!

But, he punched the blast out the window and walked away.

Aaaaaanyway, after dodging the blast from the scythe, Silver psychically lifted several potted plants from Elise's room and tossed them at Sigma. But to no avail, as Sigma sliced them with his weapon. Sonic spin dashed at Sigma. A feint move.

As Sigma held his scythe in defense, Sonic buzzed above his--shaved, or, is he really bald?--head and behind him. With a slam from his elbow, Sonic knocked Sigma forward (only a little). Sigma regained his footing and swung his scythe backwards, firing another blast at Sonic, but only hit air. Sonic had been behind Sigma's new footing, and with all the might in his little blue body, tripped him with a spin dash.

"Go, Silver!" said Sonic. Sigma was floating in a greenish, bluish aura surrounding him. Silver used all his might and tossed him off the veranda below with a crash.

Silver collapsed onto his knees in exhaustion. Sonic walked over to him with the thumbs-up. "Way to go. That's hedgehog power for ya," he said.

"Easy...for you," replied Silver, with the huffing and puffing. "That guy weighed a ton! Even more then any of Eggman's robots...Huff...huff..."

"Hold on, then, Silver. We're gonna bolt! Hang on to me!" Silver grabbed Sonic's longest blue quill and the blue one sped off towards Sentinal.

. (DOWN BELOW!!!!!)

Sigma was canned. As in, stuck in a trash can and couldn't get out. He managed to stand up with the top half of him in a trash can. He phoned in Sentinal with the video comm on his arm.

"Uhh, Sentinal," said Sigma, "Sonic and his white friend are heading in your direction. You'd better hurry!"

"Roger that. I'm making this thing go as fast as I can!" replied Sentinal.

"Over. I'll meet you at the Egg Carrier. You'd BETTER have the girl. Over and out."

END OF EPISODE 6

**VERY IMPORTANT NOTE: To whomever is concerned, I have gotten slow at typing. After countless experimentation, the reason can only be one thing; severe lack of comments and PM's to me. Seriously, I'm getting lonely over here! Just three comments and/or PM's to me (in total, as in, 1 PM and 2 comments, 1 comment and 2 PM, or 20 each as in, my dreams is what I mean by total) for the next one. I look forward to it! See ya!**

**-LegendaryWeresheep**


	7. The Awakening

Okay, now, instead of starting where the last chapter left off...

It's time to tend to the OTHER group of heroes! Ya know, the ones that were in the "past" event things? I didn't intend for them to stay asleep, ya know? After all, the "Fallen One" is still at large.

So, I give to you, Episode 7 of Weresheep X, Season 2: The Awakening! Enjoy.

.(On the long-devastated planet of Ssathra...Okay, in the ruins of the ancient Ssathrainian temple...)

At the very heart of the temple is where the last remaining denizen of the planet--Karla--was in her trance-like sleep. Senil, the angel who was currently watching her sleep, was in the middle of one of his many, many magazines (to his right was a serious ass load of magazines like Times, National Geographic, crossword puzzles, quite a few newspapers, and others like that) when suddenly Karla stirred for the first time in years.

"Hm?" Senil noticed, "oh. She's about to awaken. And to think, I just got into the Reader's Digest magazines..."

He put the Reader's Digest down and waited above Karla for a moment or two. After about a minute, Karla's eyes shot open, revealing her pearlescent bright yellow eyes. Her vision slightly blurred, but she could make out the form of Senil above her. "S...S-Senil?..." she said, very groggy, "Senil!"

In her somewhat tipsy state, she hugged his bright armor. "It is nice to see you are alright," she said, snuggling into his armor.

'Why am I not surprised?' the angel thought. Then he said, "Ok, you can let go of me."

Karla let go of him and put her hand to her head in a daze. "Why is everything spinning?"

"When you've been asleep for so long, it's hard not to feel that way," replied Senil, "it's been seventeen years. But now it's time to wake up and get to work. We must find the others who have awakened."

Karla craned her head. "Who else has been...put to sleep?"

The angel shrugged. "How the heck should I know? Your goddess never told me. She told me to stay, that's what I did."

"But, how are we supposed to know where in the world to go?"

"It's not in this world, I can guarantee you that. It's where in the _galaxy _are we supposed to go."

"Galaxy?"

"It's like...this planet, you know? It's a big collection of planets, spanning as much as thousands of solar systems--a dozen planets each system."

"That's BIG! We have to search through thousands and thousands of worlds?"

"Could be more. This galaxy isn't the only one. There are many galaxies. These are what make up the universe--in other words, the collection of galaxies."

"Are there more then one universe?"

"Hmmm...not sure, really. I think this grey, short mortal scientist was still trying to prove that wrong a few years back. I haven't read all the magazines yet, so I don't know."

"This...this...ugghhh...why do I feel so tired?"

"Well Sleeping Beauty, you were in more of a coma then a sleep. No doubt it was unpleasant. Maybe you should just take an actual nap before we start?"

Karla thought for a moment, then got up and stood next to Senil. "That would feel nice, but, we have a job to do. I may be the last of my kind, but I won't just sit and wait for death to come to me. Let's find a way off this planet."

"Heh. You are a bold mortal one, Karla. Alright then: to the surface," said Senil.

. (A half an hour later...on the surface of the planet...)

Karla looked around the area of the ruins for a bit. Everything seemed normal. But she knew. She knew they were all dead. Somehow, someway, she was the last Ssathrainian.

"Senil..." she said. "Hm? Yes, what is it?" questioned the angel. "He left everything else alone...why?"

"...dunno. Maybe because they weren't what he was after. Whatever the case, the nature of this world just got lucky; next planet, could be destroyed completely."

Karla stood silently. Then she asked, "Why would he want to do such a thing?"

This did not surprise Senil. Not at all.

"Once again, I don't know. I worked for him--well, until he fell from grace--but I'll let you know, he didn't tell me anything."

"I see...well, let's get going. Do you know how we can get off this planet?"

"Of course. Just hold on."

In a swift move, Senil lifted Karla and flew off lightning fast. He covered at least half a mile with one beat of his wings! At this speed, Karla thought, he might not even see where he parked!

That is, if the ship or whatever was even above ground or what.

After about a minute, she noticed that Senil was slowing down. The silhouettes passing so quickly by were now starting to slow down and become visual. They must be getting close, Karla thought. But when he stopped, she noticed, they were right above the ocean!

"Whaaa!!" screamed Karla, "y-you can't be serious!?"

"I am. How long can you hold your breath?"

"What!?!"

"Hang on!!!"

With a great beat of his wings, Senil burst towards the ocean incredibly fast. Karla held on as tight onto him as if clinging to life (this might even be the case). She held in as much a breath as she could muster, wondering how far down Senil was planning on taking her. That turned out to be quite far.

REALLY far!

She could still barely see the sun before Senil's wings stopped their mad submergence. A guppy passed by, stopped just before Karla's face, screamed, then swam away. She couldn't help but give out a few bubbles of laughter at such a silly creature!

'Oh no,' she thought, 'I'm...losing air too fast...'

When all hope felt lost, Karla found that she could breath again. And gravity was in apparent effect, as she found herself on the floor of something, coughing a little before taking in her surroundings. The area was completely new to her.

Not entirely, actually. It was...FUTURISTIC.

The room appeared to be the center of the ship (which was apparently quite large), as the room was circular in shape. There were quite a few doors leading to who-knows-where. On the floor was a golden emblem of a bird out stretching it's wings (kinda like the eagle on a quarter). A blazing fire was around the bird that surrounded it.

After she was pretty much done coughing, Karla stood and looked in awe around the interior of the ship. Coming from a primitive (yet, surprisingly, they had modern clothes. Good at styles I guess. Why don't I live there?) planet, so as you can expect, she was surprised.

Though not as much as she should have, what with all that's been happening lately.

"This...is a ship?" she asked for particularly no reason. "'Spaceship', actually," said Senil, "the void in between planets and whatnot is called space."

"Spaceship...a ship to sail the stars themselves...what's the name of this ship?"

Ya know, it took me three days to think up the name of the ship. So basically, I made this part last.

"Just call it...The Phoenix."

"The Phoenix..." Karla soaked that in. That's all you can say? I waste three whole potential days for that!?!?

She turned. "What now? Do you know how to...operate this ship?" Karla asked him. "Of course. But first...hm?"

With everything on her soaking wet, Karla thought it would be convenient to relive herself of her coat. A bright (wet also) sleeve-less tank top, also, she unbound her long and dark hair.

"How can you stand having that much hair?" asked Senil, "I tend to keep mine short."

She stopped for a moment. "YOU have hair?"

"Yes. Is that surprising?"

"Not really...I always thought there was nothing...under that armor."

"There is, trust me on that. Now, there's a wash room to your sharp right. If you'll excuse me, I have a plan to execute..."

Just before Karla entered the wash room, she asked, "what kind of plan?"

Senil chuckled. "Heh. I have a friend who can help us. I just hope he hasn't forgotten..."

. (Somewhere, not so far away, within a great benevolent Empire...)

Takuto Meyers was the commander of the entire defense fleet of the NEUE (don't even ask me what that stands for...but, just for kicks, let's call it the "Newly Excavated Universal Earth Monkeys" :))

Writing at his desk, Takuto thought, '...really don't have time to be doing this paperwork on _resupply. _But I remember what happened last time...'

_. (Flashback to a few months ago)_

_"We must pursue them!" said Takuto, "will you get those supplies ready!?"_

_A voice came from a nearby intercom. "We can't," he said, "at least, not until we get the paperwork to confirm it!"_

_Everybody stared at their captain. "We would," said the operator known as Koko, "but a certain SOMEONE never got around to filing the paperwork for resupply..."_

_. (End of Flashback!)_

'I thought I was going to be killed by my own comrades when that happened...' Takuto finished. "There. Done. Oop!" he said.

Of course, as he didn't like doing paperwork, he had accidentally drawn a picture of his wife, Milfeulle Meyers, off on the side next to all the necessaries. 'I'll just have to get it right this time...' Takuto thought. Being just 25, you might think that he wasn't commodore of the Luxiole, as well as the commander of the entire defense fleet.

But he was absolutely brilliant. "The Legendary Hero" they sometimes called him.

A few minutes later, the paperwork was done. Of course, he had to fill out a new one, seeing as how trying to erase a hand drawn doodle would not sit well with the officials. With the last part finished--his signature, Commander Takuto Meyers--he pushed a button that was on his desk.

"Lester, I've got the resupply orders done. Send someone up here to come pick it up and drop it off," the commander spoke.

Instead of Lester's calm voice responding, the monitor showed the form of one of the beautiful Rune Angel girls.

This one, Anise Azeat. Her wine red hair and blue eyes were on top of what was obviously Lester. As tomboyish as she was, this was not surprising. Anise had her hands on his white haired head, putting all her weight on that one spot, pushing him almost off-screen downwards.

"Hey, you mean you actually _did_ your paperwork, Commander?" she said.

"Huh...you raise a point. But yes, I did. Resupply won't be a problem this time."

This made Anise smile slyly. "Oh," she said, "you mean this has happened _before_?"

"Huff...yes."

"Ha ha ha ha ha! You must really hate paperwork! Ha ha ha...heh?"

It was then that Anise noticed that the monitor was turned off. "Hey!" she scowled.

Back in his office, Commander Meyers decided an alternate solution; deliver it himself. He put the "important" papers into a folder and got up. When he opened the door, however, the only male member of the Rune Angels stood there, about to knock--Kazuya Shiranami. Unlike the somewhat slacking Commander, Kazuya was hard working, docile, and all around plain diligent. Brown hair, blue eyes. You don't see that often.

But of course, not nearly as canny as Commander Meyers.

"Oh, hey sir," he said, "did you get those papers done?"

"Yes, I did. I was about to deliver them myself, but since you're here, I guess you have to do it. I've got more important stuff to do, anywa-," added Commander Meyers, before he was rudely interrupted by a beeping on his desk.

"Oh, what now?" he said.

The monitor burst forth at the two, showing the face of the Commander's old teacher, General Luft.

"TAKUTO!!!!" came his voice.

"Yes, Sensei?" Both Kazuya and Takuto addressed him differently; Takuto said "Sensei," whilst Kazuya said, "General!" This is yet another sign of the difference between the two.

"Something of much importance has come up, my former student!" informed Luft, "you must listen!"

"I will, Sensei, but first I must deliver these-"

"LISTEN!!!!"

Whilst the two's hilarious screams filled the room, in it was a third voice, also screaming.

And also, Takuto noticed, that _she _was clinging to his uniform. When it settled, Takuto took a closer look at the lady next to him.

And might I add, coincidence and irony are my middle names.

Anthony "Craig" Coincidence Michael Irony Gienko. Long name...

Anyway, clinging to his uniform was none other then his wife, Milfeulle Meyers.

There was no mistaking it. Her pink hair, blue eyes, those flowers she wears in her hair...and especially her face, a face that Takuto could never, ever forget.

Of course, the only thing unexpected out of Milfeulle's abrupt appearance was this: how the heck did she get in?

Kazuya was the first to acknowledge this. "Wha, uh, Mrs. Meyers, h-how did you get in here?!" Kazuya had decided to lay that out, pure and simple.

"Oh, sorry," she said, "but the door was open, and I thought it was ok."

"Let's just face it," said Takuto, "she's just magic."

"Oh...I guess I'm just quiet!" she giggled. It was then that General Luft decided to butt in.

He cleared his throat, which got their attention. "Everyone, listen now!" Sure enough, everyone straightened up. "Ahem! Anyway, here's the situation...

"It all happened about 17 years ago...Ever since _I_ was a cadet in the ol' academy before then, I had a pen pal. A pen pal who continuously stated that he was a real live angel. I thought he was a nut!"

Luft began pacing.

"Every single letter was the same. Whether the whole thing was devoted to him saying he's an angel, or just a little note at the bottom."

"Sooo..." said Takuto, "he was a little nutz?"

"Not in the least. I was probably the one who was nutz. You see, about 17 years ago, he actually came to me. And wouldn't you know it; he really was an actual angel. My, how stupid I felt...anyway, the fact of the matter is, he said that he had an important job to do, and that I should look after this button."

The general procured a little red button.

"When the time came, it would produce a hologram of him."

A hologram did indeed appear. The image was indeed an angel, alright. He had wings, big wings, and shiny armor. Before long he spoke in the voice of a young male's, about around Takuto's age range.

"Old friend, Luft, the time has come. If you are hearing this, then you must know that you must carry out the plan. The entire universe is in grave danger. Not your beloved Transbaal Empire, not the dimension NEUE, but all of them and so much more. If you are incapable, then you must do this: carry it onto the most able of people you know. God watches you. From, your friend, Senil."

The hologram button shut off from there. "As if you don't already know," said Luft, "the 'most capable person' would be you, Commander Meyers."

The three of them looked on in total awe. It's not every day a real angel gets to see you.

"Ooookaaayyyy..." said Takuto, "right then. Kazuya, hand these resupply papers over to the right hands."

"Oh, and say hi to my sister for me!" added Milfie as Kazuya walked off, getting a blush out of him.

Of course, it was obvious to the two that Kazuya had a wee crush on Apricot Sakuraba, Milfeulle's little sister.

A few minutes passed and the crew had just finished resupplying the ship, when...

WARNING!!!! WARNING!!!!

The alarms went off. Koko was shouting at Takuto in his office to GET THE HELL TO THE BRIDGE IMMEDIATELY!!!

And he was. With Milfeulle behind him.

"What's going on?!" asked Takuto. "Sir!" said Koko, "an unknown fleet has just warped into the the area inside ABSOLUTE. They're preventing any ships from going to and from NEUE. I'm getting reports from all over this sector of similar attacks."

"Koko, can you identify them?"

"Negative, sir! They appear to be unknown on all aspects. These ships must be from an entirely new galaxy..."

"Or someplace else..." Takuto said quietly to himself. Three meager of the enemy ships positioned themselves into an attack formation, pointing towards the Luxiole and Elsior.

"Try calling them. Ask them what's going on!"

"They aren't responding."

"Damn! Oh well, if it's a fight they want, it's a fight they'll get," noted the Commander, "order all Emblem Frames into combat. Tell them to attack the ships near ABSOLUTE!"

"Yes, sir! Any other ingenius plans?"

"Indeed I do..." Takuto turned to his wife, "Milfie, dear, I've got a plan. Mind helping me on this one?"

She smiled. "Of course."

END OF EPISODE 7

A small note: Finally got Flash to work. I'll be makin' movies, now. Just so you know, they won't be based on the fics I've made (but I can't resist throwing Anth into one of them...). So aside from getting help from experts, books, and my brother, I'll be getting these in as best I can.


	8. Cloud Coverage

Okay, seeing as how we're back to the guys on Earth, think I'd lay down a little quick truth first:

Remember at the end of eps. 7, where I started talking about how I had Flash and all? Well, I do, but...see, my first movie won't be ready until, about...

See, it probably won't be ready for...a while. I estimate that it'll be in production AFTER this season is done. MAYBE. Unless I get a good understanding of Flash soon, that is (which has a 9 chance of occuring, and that's rounding off).

But, let's remain optimistic. Here's episode eight: Cloud Coverage!

. (Somewhere in an old abandoned Russian air base...)

My ship landed. Although the prospect of having to...

"...so ya see, we forgot to mention this..." Nick, a plump, English-accented buffoon (and a flat mate) revealed that him and Nathan--another flat mate, though he lacks the accent--that they had...

"YOU BURNED DOWN THE FLATS!?!?" I exclaimed. With that said (or rather, yelled) and done, I realized that they had to join up.

For now. I was planning on leaving them behind.

After landing, the three of us walked out. Then we (with little purpose) snuck around to the Pink Panther theme.

"So tell me again what the hell happened?" I quietly asked. "Well..." said Nick, "it happened like this. See, after we beat the zombie...bugs."

"Bugs?"

"Yup," said Nate, "bugs came out of it. General Patent here had the great strategy to use a Molotov Cocktail...in the house."

"But you could've put that out!"

"If it was just a Molotov. But he decided to use a bottle of hard beer, vodka, and...well..."

"No...not the 40-year old Champaign! That stuff's dynamite!"

"The same. We barely made it out."

"Nick, you dumbass..."

"That's exactly what I told him."

"So, anyway," asked Nick, "why are we in a bloody ol' Russian base? Ya lose something?"

"Do you always have to question my organization's methods?"

"Ummmm...maybe..."

"Look, it doesn't matter, anyway. Now, just a few more paces here, and..."

A door was visible in the darkness of one of the buildings. I opened it with a key and special password.

Inside was another Were Inc. Base.

"Sir!" an intern wearing a green shirt approached.

"At ease," I said, "where are they? The new recruits."

"In the room back there, sir."

"Oh, and one more thing...whisper whisper whisper..."

"What?"

"I said, 'whisper whisper whisper'. It always works in the movies and stuff."

"Not really..."

"JUST DO IT!!!"

. (A bit later...)

"Wow," said Nate, "these seats are comfy. Why are we here again?"

"Waiting for Were to commission the new arrivals...er something..."

...In the room viewing the two in the armchairs...

The intern looked at me in confusion. "Sir," she said, "are you sure this will work?"

"Yep."

In that room...

"'Ey, look at these buttons..." noticed Nick, "'Rocket boosters'. Wonder iffen we should touch 'em..."

They do so. After that, they were both launched out of the building into far away lands.

"Nick..." said Nate, obviously pissed, "you're an idiot."

. (After that, at the base...)

The intern stopped just before a door marked "Briefing Room". I went in. As soon as the door closed, a legendary rabid dire howler monkey of The Seven Rings of Morgul came out of nowhere lighting fast and bite off the intern's head, and then proceeded to chew off her arms.

Must've been wearing a red undershirt that day...

. (In the room...where else?...)

There were the three new recruits, fresh from a very intense (and hopefully enough) training (it lasted about a whole year).

Yep; they were all beauties, let me tell ya. One, the middle lady, had long, silver/greenish hair that went past her shoulders. Matching the color of her eyes, her teal outfit. What was most weird, though, was that she was near expressionless; then again, I didn't take much time to look over all of their records.

Tragic past cliche'?...

The younger one, at least, had _some _sort of joy to her face. She was dressed in an attire made for those of an operator; someone to replace the...other guy. Although she was the youngest, she had the longest hair that probably went to her lower back. And what intrigued me the most was that, despite her appearance, her bright blue eyes stood out the most.

Check please...couldn't think of anything...

The last lady--and apparently the oldest--had green hair, a black officer uniform, amber colored eyes, and luscious red lips. Reading a book and sitting down cross legged, gave me the impression that maybe the youngest one has the most spirit. Whether or not the oldest one's eyes were either bloodshot (as, looking like a security officer, wouldn't surprise me) or she just had some rare eye color.

"Attention! Ladies!" I bellowed. Immediately, (well, almost) the older two were on stand-by, saluting, saying "Sir!" at the exact same time.

The youngest one, however, goofed up. She dropped her book on the floor, then slipped on the book and fell flat on her face. She got back up quickly, dusted off, then saluted herself, but was hesitant on the "S-Sir!"

"At ease."

They did, with the youngest one letting out a big sigh. After that, the older one seemingly glared at her.

"Present your names," I said, taking a look at the beauty that was the oldest, "you first, Miss..."

"...I am Lt. Shinju Kobayashi. I'm to be your head of security of your new ship, Sir."

"Lt. Shinju Kobayashi. Ah, yes, you. Top dog, they say."

For an awkward reason, she ever so slightly winced. Paying it no heed, I continued.

"Age, 26. So, you're the new chief security officer, eh? Good. I can sleep peacefully with you on board. Next is...you, young lady. Name and rank."

"I am Lamia Loveless. I have no rank, as I am a pilot specially trained to commandeer any new technological vehicles or other such weapons you happen to discover or bring about," she said with cold efficiency. "'Loveless'?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Ah, nobody's loveless, Miss Loveless. A pilot, you say? Your age is...am I reading this right? Anyway, you're still a pilot. You'll be commandeering more then just prototypes. Understand?"

"Understood, Sir."

"And last but not least...you!" I said. For a little fun, I surprised her by speeding to right in front of her face. She yelped an "Eeek!!" and fell down again, as I did as well (except I was laughing hard). The other two were enamored by this sudden show of comedy out of me.

Heck, I AM funny...

"Ahem! Anyway, state your name and what not," I said. She quickly got up again (perked up, too), and said, "Mikan Futuba, S-Sir!"

"The new operator, age 19. Yes, I heard. Heard you could input three commands faster then most the others. Graaaaaand. Eh?" I looked down, noticing a photo on the floor and picked it up. On it was a picture of a black haired boy around her own age (19, give or take) on it.

"A friend?"

"Ummm...y-y-yes..."

"He's your boyfriend, isn't he?"

"...Y-Yes sir, he is, sir."

"Good."

I put the photo back into her uniform pocket and patted it in place. "It's good that you do. Young lass like you should spend time with him while you can. Go on a date with him. You know, kid stuff."

"'Kid'? Of course, sir!"

"That's a good way to put it, Little Missy. Now, everyone, I expect you all to board the new ship, pronto. I believe Shinju knows it's location." I noted, "you have tomorrow by six o' clock in the afternoon to board the ship. In that time, Corporal Mikan,..."

"Y-yes, Sir?..." she said with anticipation down her throat.

"...I expect that you will arrive from your date before then?"

"Uhhh...S-Sir?"

"Whaaaaaaaaat? So, yeah, you heard me. A date. That's what you kids do, isn't it?"

"Uh heh heh heh," now, she was just embarrassed.

"You DO have a date planned before you leave, right? You all received the schedule for the launch of my new flagship, right?"

"Uh oh...I didn't know it was tomorrow!" With that sudden realization, she rushed out about as fast as I could account for. "Mikan!" Shinju exclaimed, hoping she'd come back.

"Nah, it's ok," came from me, "I was going to dismiss you right after that, anyway. So, I guess that means that-"

ALERT!!! ALERT!!! "Sir," came a voice, "Princess Elise has been kidnapped, Sir! I repeat; she has been kidnapped!"

"God dammit! I was expecting to relax today! Miss Loveless, get in a ship and take off! You'll receive your coordinates in time! Go!"

"Yes, sir!"

"And Shinju..."

"Sir?"

"Make sure Cpr. Mikan doesn't hurt herself."

"Aye, sir."

. (Chickity China, the Chinese Chicken. Have a drumstick and your brain stops tickin'...uhhhh...okay...In the skies above...uhhh...somewhere off the coast of Soleanna...)

Eggman's new Egg Carrier had just received their prize (Elise, for those of you who skip chapters. You guys are fags.). Ol' Eggman himself sat on his chair in the main bridge, whereas Eggman Nega--the negative side of Eggy, as his name may suggest--was sitting in a chair right next to him, symbolizing that these doctors were equals.

Or something to that effect.

Quietly enjoying the whirring of the ship, all that was interrupted by the monitor, which switched from a nice view of the ocean skies, to the ugly, alien face of Sentinel.

"Attention Eggmans," came his static kinda voice, "I've got the Princess. Oh boy...this sounds awfully classic..."

"Like anything's original anymore..." murmured Eggman Nega.

"Preparing to dock. Open the hatches..."

"The hatches are open, Sentinal," said Eggman, "are you sure no one followed you here?"

"I'm sure! There's only a 99.99999999 chance that I wasn't..."

The Egg Carrier shook slightly. Croix appeared just above Eggman's head. "Master Robotnik..." he said, "we have guests."

"I've been wrong before..." whimpered Sentinal.

. (In the Engine Room...)

"Wooaahhh!!! Decoe, don't drop that!!" said the plump grey robot that was Bocoe. Decoe--a taller, yellow robot--was fumbling around with a very expensive kind of energy source.

"If you drop that on the floor, you'll overload the ship and it'll explode!" continued Bocoe.

"I know what this thing does!" said Decoe, finally getting hold of the crystal, "and Sigma specifically gave this to me!" "No he didn't! He gave it to ME!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Yuh huh!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Yuh huh!"

A third, much shorter figure flew in and snatched the orb away from the both of them. "He gave it..." said the figure, commonly known as Bokkun, "to both of you. And since you can't do that right, I'll just have to do it. Nya nya!"

"Awwwww..."

. (Uhhhh...somewhere around the Egg Carrier...and also on it, I guess...)

A robot's head blew off as Anth took a nice streak of his claws across it's head. That was the last one in the room. "This is getting boring...Sonic and Silver had better get here quick..."

"Intruder! Intruder!"

"Are they talking about me? I can't always be certain anymore..."

He grabbed a fallen robot's arm, and raised it above his head, ready to strike down whomever passed by.

WHACK!!!

Unfortunately, that happened to be Silver.

"Oopsie daisies..." Anth said, noticing the bump on Silver's head. Luckily, the hedgehog was not out cold. He stood up.

Rubbing the bump, he exclaimed, "Hey! What was that for!?!"

"Would you believe me if I said that it was an accident?"

"You get off this time, then...any idea where we need to be going?"

"Yeah. The bridge. Sonic's headed off to beat Sentinal and rescue Elise. Meanwhile, we have to get to the bridge and defeat the Eggmans."

"Eggmans?...You mean,..."

"Nega? Yeah. He supposedly died, but somehow, he was resurrected by the Egg Stone. He's been workin' with Eggman ever since."

"'Working with Eggman'?...that sounds kinda fishy..."

Anth was befuddled. "Fishy?" he asked, "fishy how?"

Before Silver could answer, the ship started to shake violently.

.(At the bridge...)

"Woooaahhhh!!!" Eggman was almost thrown from his chair, Nega was likewise.

"All gun batteries, shoot them out of the sky!" ordered Eggman Nega, "fire!"

The Egg Carrier let off a barrage of gunfire towards the X Tornado. It did several aerial maneuvers and dodged it all. Tails must be a really good pilot I guess.

"Hey!" he said, "I may be a good pilot, but I can't do this forever!"

Cosmo, on the other hand, couldn't really, uhh...

"Is it this one?" she said, pushing some random button. The plane's wheels started to bump up and down (for those of you who don't know what that is, it's called "hydrolics"). "Oops, wrong one. Sorry..."

Several aircraft were suddenly behind them, probably slipping past my descriptions when I was distracted. Or something like that...

The X Tornado could only do so much dodging before...

CLANK!!!! (The X Tornado's wing was hit)

God dammit...

"Woaaahhh!!!" the two cried out as the ship spiraled down unto...

CRASH!!!! (Right on top of the room where I'm typing this chapter)

Cut cut cut! I want this place fixed up and ready by next time. I'll be over, making the other chapter.

END OF EPISODE 8 (BUMP BUMP BUM!!!!)

Side note (yet an important one):...It's taken that 9. Figuring out the codes was a breeze. With that in mind, production will go ahead of schedule. Though it still won't be out until the end of the season...

Anyone good at character designs may lend a hand if they wish it.


	9. Borderline Skirmish

Now, on with...wait, I forgot. Tails crashed his plane unto the other studio, so, I have to work on the other side of the series (the one with the other guys and such).

Then again, I would have done this anyway. :)

Anyway, here's eps. 9: Borderline Skirmish.

This was weird. Given that Commander Meyers had faced the Val-Fasq, the dangerous coup of Eonia, and even the dreaded Black Moon.

But, nothing quite like this.

Sure, yeah, the opposing fleet was destroyed just as easy as any other fleet. Regardless of their obscure, pearlescent hulls.

But every time one was destroyed...the wreckage would disappear. First, it would glow to a complete white, then disappear altogether, preventing them from being salvaged and studied.

"Dammit! Another one gone. Just gone. How can we fight an enemy we can't even understand?" said Takuto, after noticing another major enemy ship disappear just after being destroyed.

"Takuto..." his wife Milfeulle wondered if her hubby could stand against such an anonymous foe.

"This isn't right...no machine can do that...not unless..."

"Sir!" said the operator, Coco, "it is not made of nano machines!"

"Ohhh...I had thought that was the case..."

"The gate to ABSOLUTE is open! Your orders, Commander?"

"Right. Get into defensive position and hold off until I give the order," Takuto gave out, "in the mean time, Milfie..."

"Yes?"

"COME ON!"

He grabbed Milfie's hand and rushed out as quick as the next fellow.

And Sonic isn't even IN this chapter!

.(Near the gate to ABSOLUTE.)

"Takuto, dear," Milfie asked as she was waiting in a speedy new ship, "what is your new--eek!"

Takuto made a sharp veer to the right, avoiding a deadly barrage of missiles and outdated Victoria's Secret magazines. "Easy. You're the Gatekeeper to ABSOLUTE..."

"Yes. And..."

"We're going to use that against them," Takuto had another brilliant scheme on his mind. Still, even though that last bit made sense, Milfie had no idea what her husband was currently planning.

But whatever it was, it sure must've been another really great one.

Takuto swerved the shuttle again to avoid another barrage of missiles, but after that, the gate was just a stone's throw away (speaking in space-nautical terms, I'm sure it doesn't make much sense to you).

"But how? We can't just trap them in ABSOLUTE forever..." Milfie was a real softie; trapping someone in the borderline dimension was not her idea of being "nice". But then again, Takuto had a plan.

Whatever kinda plan THAT is!

.(Inside the border dimension, ABSOLUTE...wonder what Von Dyke would say about that?...)

Sure...yeah...easy...

ABSOLUTE was filled with the unknown ships. It must've been at least 30 kilometers long in diameter. A fleet that big? Wowzers.

A gate opened, out of nowhere. The flagship--definently the bad guy's one--went through and out to who knows where. A smaller, yet still powerful one, emerged from the same portal into ABSOLUTE.

.(Inside the smaller ship...)

"HEY!!!" said the commanding angel, "just because it's small, doesn't mean that it ain't powerful!"

I'm trying to make a point here.

"Well, who do you think you are, Mr. 'I'm the One-Above-All'!?"

Buddy, I am, and you're really asking for it.

"You're not God, so quite talking like him!"

O RLY?

"Yeah!"

In two seconds, and two flashes of light, two guys were dead as doornails, then reborn as clowns wielding machetes.

"Ooooookayyyy..." he said, just kinda staring as the clowns were juggling dangerous weapons, "I'm convinced. Now get the heck outta here!"

Oh, I'm not done yet...

Uhhhh...

You guys might wanna look away for a moment...

CRACK!!!!!

"OH THE HUMANITY!!!!"

.(Heh heh...dumbass...oh, yeah, AHEM! Anyway, inside the shuttle...)

They were there. The gate to ABSOLUTE. Takuto put the shuttle on a slow hum and turned to Milfie.

"Now's the time, dear..." he said.

"You want me to open the gate?...why?" she asked. Always concerned, was Mrs. Meyers, about whatever questionable plan her hubby had cooked up.

"Reports we received show that ABSOLUTE is filled to the brim with the unknown enemy fleet. We're gonna open it up and give them a little present."

"Oh...what are you getting them?"

"You let me worry about that. Milfie, can you open the gate for me?"

"Of course! I _am_ the Gatekeeper, after all..."

Milfeulle closed her dark blue eyes and concentrated hard. Luck. That was the source, the source which controls the gate. She's the only one who can. And it was time to open up.

Sure enough, something opened up. The only thing noticeable from the other side was a massive fleet of the unknown enemy ships.

Milfie had enough strength to open one eye. That eye then gained a surprised look. "T-Takuto..." she said, "how can we beat them?"

"Easy. Coco!"

A small image of the operator Coco appeared on the bottom right corner of the cockpit window. "Yes sir?" she said.

"Is it finished charging?"

"Aye, sir."

"You know what to do..."

"Sir!"

.(Inside the Luxiole...)

Coco input button commands like no tomorrow. "Cannon charged at 120! Ready? The order is yours, Commander!"

Takuto took a deep breath. "Fire! Chrono Break Cannon!"

Holy crap.

It was over. Already!

Every ship, frigate, it was all gone. Blasted to pieces, and wreckage was everywhere.

"Wow! They aren't disappearing! You did it again!"

"I figured..." said Takuto, "since they teleport away, it would have something to do with time and space. And since the cannon is so powerful, AND it is a blast of space and time, it would disrupt their warping capabilities. Coco,"

"Yes sir?"

"I have no idea how long this will last. So..."

"You want me to send a team over to collect the wreckage?"

"No. I'll do that myself! Send in a few others to help out, 'k?"

"Aye sir! But please sir, can you at least let someone else do it?...For once?"

Takuto sat back down, all relaxed. "Nah, I like to do things myself."

"Alright, sir."

Milfie looked at her husband with a strange face. 'How does he do it?' she thought.

Must be what she loves so much about him.

Or the sensitivity. Nice girls just like nice guys. Take it from me, pal.

.(About an hour later, after all--or, at least, some--of the wreckage was salvaged and studied aboard the Luxiole. Some others were sent to several science facilities. Longest scene transition EVER!!!!...)

Takuto sat on his captain's chair (or, rather, commander's) and read one of the more recent Victoria's Secret magazines.

"Hmmm hm. Should get her that one..." he contemplated quietly.

"Uhh, sir..." said the ensign, Kazuya, "you're married, and..."

"Hm? Oh, yes. Well, use your head, Ensign. I'm married, and even before then, I was as loyal a boyfriend to my dear Milfie as a dog would be to his master. Why the heck would I be reading one of these unknown magazine filled with beautiful women?"

"Out of books to read, sir? Or, is it that you still...do that."

"Do what?"

"THAT."

"What do you mean?"

"The thing where you go out with other women, when, you're already--"

"Are you suggesting," the Commander said, "that I cheat? Cheat, on a sweet, sweet lady like Milfeulle? Not in this lifetime, not in the next. I love her, and this magazine will not interrupt that."

"Then what are you doing, sir?"

"Looking for nice suits for the Rune Angels to wear. Coordinates we're to head to are at the abandoned planet of Ssathra. According to the studies, that planet is tropical, and I heard that the beaches are nice and quiet, what with the lack of a population and all."

"You've put some thought into this, haven't you, sir?"

"Yes, I have. And didn't you notice that my wife was right here this whole time?"

"Wha- Ah!"

Indeed, Mrs. Meyers was sitting right next to Takuto, as the seat was large enough (the seat must've been made to accommodate an older captain/commander then Takuto. Funny thing is, he's 25, and Milfie is 21) for them both.

"I think," she said, "that the one two pages back was better."

"The pink one?"

"Uh huh."

"I liked that one better, too."

"Whaa?..." was Kazuya's expression.

"Hey, maybe we should ask the other Angels what they want to wear," suggested the commander.

"Hey, yeah! My sister could wear that one right there!" Milfie pointed to an especially exotic one.

"I'm sure that'll give Kazuya a nosebleed!"

"Wha!?" was his expression once again, "leave me outta this!"

.(Later...)


	10. The Two Blue Lights

The stage set?

Intern: As set as the stage can be, sir.

Good. Now, on to Episode 10!: The Two Blue Lights!

(Intern is killed by falling chandelier.)

.(High above the ocean outside Soleanna, flies the Egg Carrier...)

Still in combat with the X-Tornado.

Instead of crashing...

SLOW MOTION!!!...what's that?...What the f!.; do you mean that they don't allow slow motion in fanfiction?

Damn physics...

Aaaanyway, instead of being shot down and landing on the studio, the shot fired barely missed the X-Tornado, and cut the chain that had sent the chandelier plummeting towards the unlucky Intern.

However, Tails didn't know how long his fancy flying would last. Sure enough, a smooth move caused the X-Tornado to be nicked, right where the fuel was. Smoke was leaking, the fuel gauge was dropping, and one more misplaced shot...

"...will cause the plane to explode!" exclaimed the fox, "aaaugh!!"

They both gasped. The plane was now plummeting.

"Cosmo! Hold on!!!"

"AUUUUGHHHH!!!!" were they both. However...

.(On the outside of the Egg Carrier...)

"...so I don't know what happened to it," Anth had finished whatever story. Apparently, Silver was not really listening (if so, he certainly wasn't showing it). Silver was always concentrated on the task at hand. "That's great," Silver said, unenthusiastically, "now, how's that going to help us?"

"...I have no idea!" Anth said.

"Then please be quiet."

"Can do-" before he could EVEN finish that simple sentence, the X-Tornado crashed on top of him, skidded on him while still on the crash run. The only thing not taken with the rest of him were his feet, still following Silver.

"What was that, Anth?...Anth?" He now notices that he's been hit by the crash, "hey!"

The broken plane finally came to a stop. Luckily, Tails helped Cosmo get out.

But Anth was, literally, in pieces. He escaped, too, though.

After putting himself back together, Anth made a startling discovery.

"So THIS is where I put it..." he said, going through the wreckage of a robot that had also gotten crashed into.

"...my mighty artifact!" he yelled, with a weary old staff in his hands. It wasn't anything remarkable; just an old looking staff.

"Really?" said Silver, "what's it do?"

"You weren't paying attention. But, I'll let you all know one last time..."

Anth pointed it at the air.

"This is the mighty Wabbajack! It has the great power to-"

"Anth! There's no time!" said Tails, "we have to-"

Anth pointed the staff at the fox. Thus, a fox was he no more, but instead, a tiny chinchilla.

"Squeeek!" was the chinchilla (funny, he still had two tails). Cosmo picked him up and just stared at what had become of him. "Tails?..." she said, "can it change him back?"

"Ummm, let's see," was Anth. Cosmo put him down and Anth used the Wabbajack. He turned into a hippo (once again, with two tails).

"Maaaaa!" the hippo "said".

"Oopsie daisies..."

"Now what?" asked Silver, now becoming a little impatient with him. "I forgot how to change him back! The Wabbajack will just keep changing him into other animals!"

"But..." the ever-concerned Cosmo said, "there must be some other way..."

"Maybe so. I'll just have to keep changing him until I remember how to really work this thing's magic and change him back into a fox...with two tails."

POOF!! Now, he had turned into a parrot (though, I don't know if...well, he's only got two, green tail feathers, so I guess that's the trademark there). "Gawwwwk!"

"CAN YOU TALK!?!" said Anth. "GAWK! Barely! Idiot! Rawk! Idiot!"

POOF!!

I can't show you, but it must've been hideously grotesque, as all three of their faces were of great disgust.

"Change...me...again...quick!" said the horribly changed Tails.

"Grooooooosss," was Anth. He turned the Wabbajack at him and he went poof. Again.

POOF!!

Standing where Tails used to be was a somewhat grisly skeleton in robes. Very fancy robes. Tails/Lich checked wherever any indication of where his tails might be. His new staff had two fox-like tails as a symbol, between two demonic horns.

"Uhhhh..."

"HEY! That's not fair! How come YOU get to be a lich? You gotta study magic the hard way, like me! Take this!" Anth was rarely angry, but, this just seemed to piss him off. He was, again, poofed.

POOF!!

Now, he was a fennec (which is a kind of fox).

"Close enough," said Anth. He turned to Cosmo. "Mind if your boyfriend is a fennec for a while?"

"Boyfriend? But we're not-" blushing, was she. "Not there yet, I know, just hold onto him. Oh, and don't worry, fennecs aren't poisonous or anything."

Anth forcibly handed Tails over to Cosmo and ran off with Silver. Cosmo soon followed, gently holding the angry, barking Tails the Fennec.

.(Inside the Egg Carrier...)

Normally, Sonic would just blaze past them all, what with his amazing speed. But...

Well, you know. He was very near Elise, within eyesight...at the other side of the cell. (Irony!)

"Sonic!" she said, noticing he had his hands on the bars. "Elise, are you alright?" he asked, not knowing much about the situation. Elise kneeled down near him, so that she was level with him.

"I'm fine, really," she reassured Sonic, "but I don't know for how long. Thank goodness you came."

"Thank me when this is all over. Right now, we need to get you out of there."

Sonic looked around for any switches that might release her from the cell. Sure enough, there was. A simple button, roughly half his size. After pushing it, something came over him: this was way too easy, he thought.

Oh, and by came over him, I mean a cage. "What the?!? A trap!" he said.

The cage raised a few feet, tilted on a 90 degree axis, stuck the bottom end on the wall, and Sonic went through a tube. A tube that led to another, then another, then another, then, into Elise's cell. Upon impact, the blue hedgehog was out.

.(And now for something completely different!)

Armand: "You need to go retrieve the diary of a very famous poet."

Grey-Throat: "I slay three vampires, get their codes, and you tell me that I have to pass another fricken' test to get into the Thief's Guild? I thought you said that we passed the first test!"

Hieronomous Lex: "Shhh! Shut up, guys! I'm watching Weresheep X! It's a new episode!"

.(Ah, enough of that. Back to those cells and stuff...sorry about the momentary script format, but sometimes it's necessary. You admin. guys understand, right?...)

_Sonic!_...He was hearing voices now. _Sonic!...Please wake up..._Now, he was sure he was hearing an actual voice.

Sonic woke up on the lap of Elise. It was fuzzy at first, but after a few short moments, he could make out the noticeable red hair of hers.

Then, after about another minute, he noticed Elise's gentle blue eyes. "Sonic," she said, "you're awake...are you alright?"

You know what? He wasn't.

"Ugghh...Elise?...Good, you're ok. That's..." he tried, but Sonic found that indeed, he is _not_ at his fullest. "Sonic...please don't try to speak. We're still in the cell, aboard Eggman's ship."

"Then I can't have been out for long. Ughhh, why do I feel like I just got hit by a train?"

After searching his weary person, Elise noticed a (used) syringe nearby. She read the label, and it definitely wasn't good. "'Negative Nerve Fluid: warning, use in small doses,'" she read, "'affects the nerve muscles and spinal cord, causing mental feedback, resulting in the temporarily degraded use of muscles and any other function. Depending on the dose of the fluid, the time varies from...' the rest is too small to read."

"That much...Guh...couldn't have been too bad, right? I-I can still move...a little..."

"Sonic..."

"Oh yeah, I forgot...I said I had a girlfriend, didn't I?"

"Please, Sonic, save your strength..."

"Oh, yeah, right," Sonic yawned, "I'm certain Anth and them will...Ahhhh, come save us...don't worry...goodnight, Elise."

"Sonic!"

"ZZZZzzzzzz...ZZZZZzzzzz..."

"Sonic..."

Just before Elise found it within her to fall asleep, the door was busted down. Lo and behold, it was Anth alright.

"See, I told you it was right here," he said, "next time, you listen."

Silver walked up next to him. "Maybe I should." Wow, and he's being serious.

Soon, Cosmo walked in. From her arms jumped out a small animal, who ran all the way to their cell and started barking (or, per say, what would be miniature yelps) at them.

"Hey, Tails found something," noted Silver. "Or someone," Anth corrected, "I knew it."

Elise was just barely conscious. All she could see was a whitish figure, a green one, and a slightly blue one. The middle one took out something, pulled another thing over his face, said something like "Bend over!", then started to saw through the bars.

.(A few minutes later...)

"I told ya," said Anth, who had just sawed through the bars with something, "that my new Buzz Laser 2007 would make it through these bars, they must be soft as aluminum."

"But," Silver said, "was that mask you're wearing necessary?"

He was referring to the Jason-style hockey mask Anth was wearing.

"Hmmm...nope. But it sure did look cool, didn't it?"

Cosmo looked into the cell that contained the unconscious duo. Tails (still a fennec) ran up to both of them and started barking some more. The blue one started to shake a little, then he opened his eyes.

"Five more minutes, Tails..."

The fennec made a sort of confused face. "Hmmm?" Tails whimpered.

"Wha?..."

Anth walked up to them. "He's out of it."

He noticed the syringe in Elise's hand. Anth took it, examined it, then pulled a syringe out of his pocket marked "Adrenaline" and injected Sonic with it. He woke with quite a start. "Acckkk!!" was Sonic, waking up in such utter surprise that he fidgeted all the way to the other side of the cell before it was over. Which was quick. "That was trippy," said Anth.

"Woah, Anth," he said, "what was that you injected me with?"

"Three times the normal dose of adrenaline. Normally, you would've gotten a heart attack, but since this was already in you, you'll be fine," Anth was referring to the syringe that had the stuff of whatever bad. He brushed himself off a bit. "Well, I found Elise. Is everyone here?...Tails?"

The fennec looked up at Sonic then sat down. A friendly bark escaped from it's maw. Sonic knew _exactly _who was behind this one.

"Anth," he said, "what did you do this time?"

"The Wabbajack, Sonic! With it's power, I can-"

Silver clasped his hand over Anth's mouth. "It can turn animals into other animals," he said. "Oh. So, what is he now? A dog?"

Tails barked again. Another friendly one, mind you. Anth pried Silver's hand off his mouth and said, "He's still basically a fox, a fennec."

"That's...neat. Can it change him back?"

"I don't know...let's see!" said Anth. He tried it again. This time, Tails turned into a white wolf (still, with _two_ tails) that was twice the size of Anth (making him roughly 8 ft.).

"Wowza..."

"Anth," said Silver, "stop doing that."

"Hey, at least he changed into something cool this time."

Sonic rose an eyebrow. "'This time?"'

"Yeah," was Anth, "first it was a chinchilla, then a hippo, then a parrot, then a...you know what? I have no clue what the fourth one was, but it wasn't a fairy, let me tell ya. Then-"

"Enough. Is she alright?" Silver pointed towards Elise's unconscious form. Sonic stretched a little, then kneeled next to her. "She looks ok...I was only out for a moment," he said. Sonic picked her up and approached the wolf (whom had already been mounted by Cosmo). With Elise safely harnessed on top of Tails the Wolf, Sonic said, "Keep her safe, buddy." He patted Tails, who let out a wolfish howl, then sped off out the door.

"Anth, go with 'em, will ya? You still need to change Tails back."

"Righto!" saluted Anth. He raced out the door after the wolf.

"Just you and me, Sonic?" asked Silver.

"You know it."

.(Inside the bridge...)

"Intruder Alert!!! Intruder Alert!!!"

"I know that!" said Eggman, angry that the ritual had been delayed. "Grrr, what is the progress of the intruders?"

"Inside block 27. Calculated direction is the main engine room," said his computer.

"What!?! But they aren't anywhere near that area. Unless..."

"Eggman," said Nega, "there is another intruder. Judging by his patterns, he's nowhere related to any of Sonic's losers."

"Get me contact with the engine guards immediately!" demanded the Eggman.

"Not possible."

"What!? You mean-"

.(Near the engine room...)

Several shadowed figures--all quite tall, muscular, and definitely all robots--approached the engine room. Several robots, both the mysterious ones and Eggman's robots, were broken and cast aside.

Decoe and Bocoe had hid before the stranger robots had entered. They aimed their hand blaster everywhere. But, when the target was found, that would happen to be Bokkun. "Uh oh..." was he, who dart clear away when they fired crimson bolts of energy at him.

In his hurry, he had dropped the very important energy container thingie from before. Luckily, it didn't shatter. With it secured, the mysterious robots shot at the engine core and procured as much of the engine as possible.

After that, they high tailed it out of there.

Explosions rocked the ship as it was slowing descending into the sea. With the robots gone, Decoe ran to the controls and attempted to start the auxillery engines.

"Come on, come on!" he said, trying to go as fast as he can, "just a bit more and..."

.(Inside the bridge...)

"Warning!! Warning!! The main engines have been destroyed and can no longer operate. The ship is going down," said Eggman's computer.

"No kidding?" said the Eggmans at the very same time. "How are the-" said Eggman, before Decoe came on the line.

"Eggman!" he said, "the auxillery engines are online!"

Eggy then pushed a few buttons of his own. The computer voice came back, as the Egg Carrier was no longer descended.

"Auxillery engines are now online. Resuming operations. The ship is currently operating at 94 efficiency," the computer said.

"Steady, steady..." noted Nega. The ship rocked again. Smoke was visible outside the ship. Nope. This wasn't going to work.

"Gah! Sentinal! What happened? Why are we started to fall again?" asked/yelled Eggman.

Heck if he knew.

"Eggmans," his buzzy voice came, "the whole ship is going down! Another fighter has come out of nowhere, and it's tearing the whole squadron apart!"

"You haven't answered our question, Sentinal!" said Nega. "That- Gahhh!! Little fighter has also damaged a few...important parts of the ship. The left wing is damaged to 85, and without it, we can't balance. And that's not all..."

"What is?"

"...there's a bomb that's been planted on the ship!"

"WHAA!!?" yelled both of the Eggmans. "the third party intruders planted it. I have no idea how to remove it in time, and who knows how many are on the ship!"

"EVACUATE!!!"

.(Wherever Sonic and Silver are at...)

"EVACUATE!!!" came out Eggman's voice throughout the entire ship, "A BOMB IS ON THE SHIP!! ALL PERSONNEL, EVACUATE!!!"

"Sounds like a party," said Sonic. He grabbed Silver (again), and, just before speeding off, Silver said, "not again..."

END OF EPISODE 10 (will continue in the next one)

Note: Production for the flash movie has been utterly halted. It will begin during Summer vacation, during my year-round swim session. Sorry.

Oh, yeah, one more thing. I will be putting this on a short hold. I'm currently making something else, another one-shot, mind you. Rated M, and I'll be working with someone on it. Toodles!


	11. Free Falling Soul

Okay, so, since the last episode was a tad "suspenseful", I'll continue it right here, right now.

Behold, episode 11, Free Falling Soul.

.(Somewhere near the bridge...)

"Whew!...Sonic...warn me...next time..." Silver could never get used to such a fast paced speed. "Don't sweat it," Sonic said.

Silver caught his breath finally (he really needs to run laps) and he forced open the door with a little aid from telekinesis.

The bridge was...how to say...empty.

"I thought Eggman would be here..."

"I thought Eggman NEGA would be here..."

Indeed, there were no Eggmans, Sigma, Sentinal, OR anyone else. Except the robot that was in the middle of the room.

The robot stood full height, red, black, and yellow tacky colors covered it's armor plating.

"The Eggmans and Sigma have already left, hedgehogs," came Sentinal's buzzy voice, "but I'm going to remain behind, and clobber the both of you!"

Sonic stood quite firm. "I'm not afraid of the big bad wolf. Bring it on!" he said.

The robot aimed a cannon and fired. Luckily, the door closed. From the hedgehogs' side, a massive dent formed.

"Course I'm not stupid, either," Sonic said, "Come on! No use staying on board if there's no one to visit!"

He grabbed Silver again and dashed off. The door was blasted down by the robot, piloted by the alien Sentinal.

.(In the docking bay...)

"Uhhh...hmmm..." wondered Anth, "now where did we park again?..."

Tails (still currently in a wolf form, via Anth's Wabbajack) half closed his eyes and let out a low hum.

The steaming wreckage of X-Tornado was the problem.

Anth now noticed. "Ohhhhh yeahhhh...we crashed it...wonder who's fault that was, huh?"

Tails walked behind Anth and bit him. Ouch!

"Yowzers!!" he let out.

This was just barely enough to awaken Elise from her half sleep, half state of unconsciousness. "Mmm...wha?...huh?" she mumbled, "Where am I?"

"Don't worry, you're fine," came a voice.

"Who?..." She would know better then to think that a flower was talking to her.

"Oh, I'm sorry, this really isn't the time for that," said Cosmo.

It was either from the air pressure to which she is not accustomed to, or the fact that an alien is talking to her, she's riding a pure white wolf (with TWO tails) and a freaky zombie that she decided to close her eyes and fall asleep. Again.

There was still the matter of how to get out of their current situation. No plane, no go.

Until the strange pilot came.

An aircraft roughly three times the size of the X-Tornado came. The cockpit was covered by the dark shade of the glass. What appeared to be two laser cannons were on the wings, behind which were the engines. The cannons and engine were purple, whilst the rest of the strange ship was a light blue.

The cockpit opened and a pilot came out. It was hard to tell whether it was a he or she (actually, taken from that fact that she has at least C+ boobs protruding from her silver jumpsuit, she would be female...), but whoever she was, she was hired by the Were Corporation. Her ship and her jumpsuit bore the symbol: a "W" with a Saturn-like ring around it.

"Get in, now," she said. With just two seats, Anth figured...he used the Wabbajack. This time, Tails turned into a mongoose. With two tails.

Anth grabbed the mongoose before he could get flattened by a light weight girl and a teenage princess. He then tossed him onto the stranger, who wrapped him around her neck.

"Let's go," said the pilot, "but there is the question of where you will go..." she was talking about Anth.

"Oh, you leave that..." Anth's head spun around 360 degrees, and when he was done, Anth's face had a smirk expression about it. "...To me," he finished.

.(A few minutes later...)

Anth had strapped himself to the left wing of the fighter.

"BOYAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" he yelled to himself.

.(Sonic and Silver...)

"Gonna hurl...gonna hurl...gonna hurl..." Silver said. He really isn't cut out to be fast. By the time Sonic DID stop, Silver took his time in the bathroom.

He came back just in time for the robot to come in.

"Ready or not..." said Sentinal, "here I come!"

Sonic grabbed Silver again. "Aw crap..." he said.

.(A few minutes later...)

Sonic closed the door behind them, and wouldn't you know it, it was the armory.

"We'll be safe in here..." said Sonic.

Tch. Yeah right.

The whole block exploded. Silver (luckily) shielded them both with his telekinesis. They were falling on large pieces of rubble (like, reaaaaaaally large). "Guess that takes care of that robot..." Sonic said.

Maybe not. The robot Sentinal commandeered had jets. "Dang it," the hedgehogs said at the same time.

"Tonight, I dine on hedgehog stew!" said the alien.

Sonic looked back at Silver and realized that he was still a little sick. "You ok, Silver?"

"Yeah...ohhh...I'll be fine. I like falling better then running!" he said, with sudden vigor. The robot fired missiles! Oh no!...yeah, right.

It's called psychokinesis. Silver has it.

He held both missiles in the air, and the two got on. Sonic rode his missile right into the robot. Silver--missiles go fast, ya know?--missed and smacked right into the wreckage of what used to be a wall. Ironic.

"Ya alright, Silver?" Sonic asked, "that's something Anth would do. He teach ya how to do that?"

The silver one was not one to give up. Willing his body up (and hold onto something), he was floating! His body glowed that usual greenish blueish glow of his whenever Silver used his powers. Much debris around him did so, as well, then launched themselves at the robot as if they had a mind of their own.

The robot deflected several pieces of debris (one of which was a statue of Adam...), but a big piece of the reactor exploded on the robot's head, shattering a piece of the armor and blinding Sentinal momentarily.

Sentinal fumbled with the controls for a moment before saying, "Where'd you go?" As soon as the visage cleared, a blue blur was soon all around the screen. "What?"

"What'sa matter?" said the blue, "aren't I a good enough view for ya?" "Get off that screen, you miserable mammal!"

The robot tried vigorously to get Sonic off, but found that it couldn't get him off.

It's arms were just too inflexible!

Then Sentinal figured that if he could hit Sonic, he would hit Silver, and fired the robot's chain guns in all directions. When the blur had finally flown off somehow, Sentinal found, that the area around him was getting a tad hot.

TOO hot. The rapid vulcan firing heated up the area so much that anything and everything that was unstable enough exploded in a nice, bright explosion. Silver could do two things at once; he could make both him and Sonic float in mid air, AND shield them from the explosion.

The smoke was only beginning to settle when Sentinal's robot resurfaced, only it looked quite different.

Instead of a humanoid robot, this one was smaller, and it was the shape of a scorpion. A FLYING scorpion!

"Hedgehog stew..." Sentinal said, "my favorite!"

The scorpion robot charged at them, and missed (barely). But Sonic had a feeling that he was aiming not for them, but for a strange aircraft that was behind them. "Silver!" Sonic said, "he's going for that thing! Tails and the others are probably on it!"

"You got it!"

Silver willed them both as fast as he could to the strange aircraft and Sentinal.

.(At the strange aircraft...)

Anth was the first to noticed the bogey. "Uh, Miss Whatever-Your-Name-Is, we've got company!"

"Affirmative," the pilot said. Fancy dodging moves that would make Captain Picard proud happened. But not even that was enough, as the scorpion robot latched onto her ship real fast. As the scorpion crawled towards the cockpit, it failed to notice that Anth had broken free.

He then said the cheeziest line ever.

"Hey, buzz boy," he said, gripping the scorpion's claws, "keep your snappers off my bread and butter."

"Wha?" was Sentinal's expression. He exerted some force (as the scorpion was a couple feet bigger then Anth was) but found that Anth was a match for the robot...

...maybe more. "No way..." the alien noticed, "he's not human!..."

Anth tore off the claws, and as the stinger reared for a stingin', he grabbed that, too. "Sorry to say goodbye so quickly, but you really aren't a polite guest," Anth said.

He swung the robot around and around, then he let go, sending Sentinal far, far away.

Needless to say, when Sonic and Silver noticed that, they were surprised. "Who is that guy?" asked Silver.

"Wow..." said Sonic in total shock and awe.

.(Later, at the Soleanna estate...)

_...hey..._

_"Wha?" thought Elise. Was this a dream?_

_...hey..._

_"Sonic?...Is that you?..."_

"Who else would it be, Elise? Glad to see you're ok."

"Wha?...Sonic, where? Eek!" Elise just now happened to notice that she wasn't wearing much. She covered herself. Now she remembered. BARELY!

She was at home, in her bed. Her clothes seemed to be being washed somewhere while she was sleeping. "Sonic..." she asked, "what happened?"

"Oh, yeah..." he said, "really crazy, actually. Check this out: After you fell asleep, we got you out of there and me and Silver fought against Sentinal--an alien. After that, Anth threw him away somewhere, and we got you out of the plane when it landed...I helped you out there...ummm..."

"Sonic?"

"Elise...I'm sorry. There was no one here, and..."

"It's ok...really..."

"Ok...Elise, I think you should go back to sleep...you've been looking a little sleepy, and-"

"I'm fine, really. May I see my father? I want him to know himself. He's been sick recently, and he must've been pretty worried," Elise said with a smile. It was a smile Sonic did not return. "Elise, he's..." he began.

"No...father..."

Elise just sat there, distraught, not really caring if she was covered or not (as she just let go of the covers). Tears formed in her eyes. How could it have happened? The doctors said he was going to be fine...

.(Much later, the funeral had ended...)

Elise stood there in the rain, not giving a damn about the water pounding at her. It was nothing compared to the rain battering at her soul. She knelt at his grave when everyone else left. Except one.

A man indiscernible, as it was raining AND dark. The only thing noticeable were the scarlet carsons in his hand and the strange cloak he was wearing. It was green! Green at a funeral.

The flowers fell onto the grave, the carsons surprisingly undamaged by the rainfall that overlooked _King Duke of Soleanna: The Smartest of the Rest. _"You have my most solemn condolences, Elise," came his voice. A deep, booming one was his, "a man as smart and caring as him should have lived a hundred years! But I guess you cared more about him as a father then as a scientist, unlike me, I guess."

"Yes..." she said to the man. He held an umbrella was above her head now, most likely held by the strange man.

Silently, she walked by the man as they left the grave. Elise was aware that this strange man made a sort of metal squeaking sound when he walked, but did not acknowledge it.

The man spoke again.

"I would like to ask that you meet me, two days from now, at the United Nations building. There, we will talk," he said, "We have much to discuss."

"Very well...may I ask your name, sir?" she said.

"My name...yes...you may call me Victor."

(END OF EPS. 11)

Note: Yeah, I know: "This guy updates slowly!" Well, yeah, I know. Bite me. Just review me a tad more often and I definently will update more often.


	12. Six hours to say Goodbye

Well, let's see how team two is...

Lily C. Sherbet: "We're still having problems..."

Like what?

Lily C. Sherbet: "Engines aren't hooked up right, Commander Meyers got his head stuck in something, and we are currently out of power."

Oh, ok.

Let's just go to Earth this time around...events of this happen directly AFTER the oneshot "Beyond the Blue".

Day: Monday, 7:00 AM.

Sonic was quite hazy when he finally awoke. The room was dark and somewhat gloomy, a great lack of detail. He had known. This was the first time the room had been used...albeit in secret.

A purring was heard.

Correction: he snuck in with someone else. Blaze was sleeping right next to him. Jeez. What the heck were they doing last night? No matter. Sonic decided that if they were ever found, his ass wouldn't be the only thing on the line. Opening the door, Sonic looked both ways. No one was around to see them sneak out.

Sonic grabbed Blaze's clothes, and, without looking, put them on her real quick after uncovering her. Perfect. Aside from her shirt (which she usually wore under her coat, but they were at a beach earlier), everything was where it should be on her.

And she didn't even wake up. Must be a really sleepy kitty.

Sonic picked her up and then ran out as quick as a flash and a half to where he would suppose the announcement would be held.

She must've woken up half way, as Blaze soon held herself closer to Sonic while he was running and purred a little louder.

"Hey! Good morning, Sleepy," said Sonic.

.(Meanwhile...)

The day shone quite brightly. The sun, beating down gently on all beings, hung in mid-morning. Outside the facility, everyone saw, that it was almost time.

"Gooooooooood morning, everyone!" I said, quite joyful, actually. "I trust you all slept well?"

Sonic arrived just in time for this part. He set Blaze down on a nearby bench to avoid (what little) suspicion that could be generated. "Ooooookay..." I said, "anyone NOT go to sleep last night?"

A certain hand went up.

"BESIDES Anth?"

The hand went down.

"Okay, then I can guess this'll go smoothly. Behold! The Launch Zone and all it's splendor!" Man, was I full of it today. I think a bird or two just fell asleep.

"You'll all have 6 hours before the launch. I suggest you say goodbye to your friends here on this planet. Ready...set...aaaaaand" I readied a gun. "Goooooooooo-whaaa??" everyone was already gone. Poofs of smoke filled the area. Anth's lower section was still there, taking a bit before realizing Anth left without it. Then it ran away, too.

"Hmmmm...now I wonder how long THIS'll take?

Monday, 9:00 AM., two hours later...

Silver walked around Soleanna city, just kinda hanging around. More like he was looking for someone...

Who am I kidding? The closest friend he has is Blaze.

He heard purring. Now, knowing that Blaze does not purr (except on very rare occasions), he turned around and looked in all directions. "Blaze?" he said. He felt something rub against his leg.

Not quite.

It was just a normal cat. A black cat. Silver rubbed it's back and it's chin a bit before saying "Well, you're not quite what I'm looking for." He left.

The cat sat there. After Silver was gone, the cat spoke (A talking cat, my psychologist would say) with an elegant, female voice.

"Well, you're not exactly who I was looking for, either! Now where did she go?..." the cat stood up then left.

Monday, 10:00 AM. One hour later...

Sonic had just made it to Soleanna Estate. There was a friend there he would like to make a formal goodbye to (as he had forgotten to last time). Sonic wondered if he could face Elise a day and a funeral after her father died.

He hung outside on the veranda like last time. After a minute or two, he noticed, that Elise was taking a walk outside somewhere. He tossed a pebble at her to get her attention, but he missed, hit a strange, talking black cat, who in turn hissed, attacked Anth and a lady wearing a strange Japanese girl uniform with flowing blond hair tied in braids. Anth tripped over the girl's foot and his head flew off and broke a car's window, setting off an alarm.

"Dammit Anth..." Sonic silently said. Luckily, Elise did not seem to take notice in the commotion and looked up at the veranda towards the hedgehog. "Is that you, Sonic?" she yelled to him.

"Yeah," he yelled back, "can we talk for a moment?"

"Yes. I will be up there shortly."

.(Shortly later...)

Sonic stared up at the midday sun with embezzlement. Elise soon joined him staring. "Heya Elise. How are ya?...Sorry, I guess that was kinda stupid question..." he said.

"No, it's ok..." Elise was appearing to take this quite maturely. "I'm fine, really. So Sonic...who's she?"

"Who's who? Anth is a guy!"

"No, I mean...your...girlfriend."

"...I'm sorry? I can't read size 8 font very well. Does that say 'girlfriend'?"

"Yes. Who is she?"

"Oh, her," Sonic thought. He never really told Elise about his...personal...relationship with Blaze, "Her name is Blaze. She's a cat."

Elise just kinda stared a bit at him after that comment. "Oh yeah, she's pretty and all that. Though she doesn't show it, Blaze is really nice and caring. Though, she told me that most people don't like her back where she came from because she can control fire when they can't. She's also...Elise?"

He kinda caught her staring.

"Your girlfriend..."

Sonic was stunned a tad. How was he making Elise feel right now?

"Yeah?" he thought she would yell at him right then and there. Elise, as far as he knew, didn't have a boyfriend.

"Is a cat!? But, you're a hedgehog, right?"

Not quite what he had in mind...

"Uh, heh heh heh, uh, yeah, uh, about that..."

Brrrrriiinnnnngggg!!! Sonic's wristwatch told him it was Anth.

Sonic turned around. "Talk to me, Anth."

"Sonic!" Anth said, "you don't have much time! The launch will be in 2 hours and 45 minutes!"

"So?"

"It took you THREE hours to get there!!!"

"So? I'm not in any hurry to get there. Were's full of himself, but I ain't interested."

"Sonic...it's also when WE'RE LEAVING!!!"

"Say WHAT!?!?!"

"The launching is going to coincide with the Blue Typhoon. Didn't anyone tell you that?"

He turned to look at Elise, then back at Anth. "...someone might've mentioned it..."

"So, get your ass over to the Blue Typhoon!"

Sonic was ready for that, at the least. Before logging of, Sonic said, "How will YOU get there in time?"

.(Wherever Anth was...)

"I'll manage..." Anth said, his head on his right hand, his watch on his left. The black cat--apparently mad at him--had his foot.

"Hey, Sailor Satellite or whatever, get your cat so I can get my foot back!"

.(Back at the veranda...)

Sonic hung up. "Looks like I'll have to hurry. If I'm lucky, Tails' Workshop will be closer then Were's base..."

"Sonic..." Elise looked a little worried. Leaving so soon?

"Sorry. Looks like I gotta leave early this time. Be careful, 'k?" Sonic extended his hand, hoping for her to take it, but instead, she held the blue boy. Blushing, he remained silent after that.

"Sonic...please be careful..." Elise said, quietly, then let go of him. His blushing subsiding and his heroic face taking once more, he said, "See ya!"

Then, he left.

He passed Silver along the way, levitating after him. Sonic had always wondered whether or not Silver could beat him if he was flying like that.

Evidently, he could. Matter of fact, he's right behind Sonic.

"Hey," he said, "have you seen Blaze anywhere?"

Sonic last recalled Blaze sleeping on the bench a few hours ago. "Dunno, really," Sonic said, "but she's most likely back at the launch site. She looked pretty tired. Guess time off makes her sleepy."

"Don't talk like you know her!"

"Oh, that's right, I haven't told YOU either, have I?"

"Told me what?"

"...Nothin'. Best ask Anth about our relationship."

Silver rubbed his chin. "The weirdo? Okay...if you say so..."

"Good, cuz I gotta jet!"

Sonic sped off, top speed, unknowing that Silver planned to go with them the whole way.

Day: Monday, 12:45 AM, two and 3/4 hours later...

The blue blur made it to the Launch Zone in record time. Blaze was there, now wearing her usual gear. Needless to say, but Blaze was glad Sonic actually made it. "Sonic..." Blaze stared at him for a while he convincingly made it look like the first time he'd seen the ship (which, mind you, it wasn't).

"Heya Blaze. Sleep well?" He asked, knowing the answer. "Yeah," Blaze stretched a little, then continued. "Where'd you go?"

"Just sayin' goodbye to someone. Say...do you know who's going to which ship when we lift off?"

Blaze stepped closer to him and crossed her arms. "Tails and Cosmo are in the Blue Typhoon with Knuckles and those two birds. Tails' cousin is going with Were and his three crewmembers...philanderer..."

Sonic was puzzled. "What?" he said. "Remember those three new recruits? They're all women."

"You serious!?"

"As always, Sonic. He may be 200 years old, but he has the absurdity of a two year old. Huff...anyway, Anth and his two robot friends are also going with us. Shadow and the bat are with Werely, and that leaves..."

"Us with Amy?" Sonic guessed.

"Yes. Sonic...there's one thing that's bothering me..."

"What's that?"

"Why's Silver looking for me?" Silver had known Blaze their whole lives. It's obvious she would ask that. "He wants to say goodbye before you leave. Hey, if you can hold on, I can take you to him. He wasn't too far behind!"

"Of course," Blaze said, then hopped into his arms. In that, he sped off.

.(Meanwhile...)

Flying through the jungles that covered the Mystic Ruins and the Launch Zone, Silver thought what Anth had just told him:

_Silver had asked what relationship Sonic had with Blaze. _

_"Welllllll..." said Anth, "not one to actually try to anger you, Silver, but Sonic and Blaze are currently...how to put this...girlfriend and boyfriend."_

_"WHAT!?!?"_

_"Yeaaaaaah...knew you'd say that..."_

Why did he feel so pissed off? Wasn't he supposed to, ya know, feel happy Blaze found someone? Truth be told, deep down, Silver really hoped she'd fall for him. She even once said that she liked him. But maybe, he thought, she only liked him as a brother. Wasn't that enough? Maybe...

He'd still want to say goodbye, though. To his best friend, who coincidentally happened to be a girl. Silver would choose to stay behind, again, as he just can't STAND heights, let alone going into outer space. That's about as high as you can get!

And, going that high, he'd have a coronary!

At last, Tails' Workshop. Sure enough, the new Blue Typhoon was ready and about to launch. Silver called out Blaze's name, to delay them for just a few moments longer.

"Silver?" she noticed.

"Blaze!" said Silver, "you can't leave without saying goodbye, can you?"

Matter of fact, she'd almost forgotten about him. But, what? They've got mere minutes left, and the clock's ticking. Silver landed in front of Blaze, keeping his gaze on her, knowing it would be a while before he'd see her again.

Blaze spoke first. "I'm going with them, Silver. Will you come with us?"

Upon first contemplation,...

"No," he said, "Space is just too high for me. Plus, you've got your own path..."

The Blue Typhoon was counting down. 10...9...8...

"...I've got to stay. If you all go, this planet is doomed. Besides, I know you can do it alone..."

7...6...5...

"Silver, are you sure?..." noted Blaze.

4...

Before you could say, "Holy Cliche', Batman!", Silver had found himself, with his arms around his friend. Blaze, not Sonic, mind you.

3...2...1...

"I'm sure..." he added.

Blast off!

The Blue Typhoon was lifting off.

Silver let go of Blaze, and telekinetically lifted Sonic and Blaze.

"Goodbye, Blaze! Goodbye, Sonic!"

"Goodbye, Silver!" the two said in unison.

Both cat and hedgehog alike were thrown quite high into the air. When the lights of psychokinesis left them, Sonic grabbed Blaze and landed safely on the hull of the Typhoon. As fast as the speed of sound, Sonic ran across the ship, heading for where he knew the docking area was.

Sonic spoke into his comm link on his watch. "Anth, open up!"

"You got it!" came a reply.

The hatches opened, and, quick as a flash, the two were in the ship.

Sonic let go of Blaze, and, as Anth was inputting the commands into the ship's computer to close the hatches, they stared at a ship that was likewise lifting off. Quite a beauty, that, as my ship flew in unison with the Blue Typhoon.

Blaze hung her head low. "Silver..."

Taking notice, Sonic lifted her head up with his finger and gave her a quick kiss. "Don't worry," he said, "we'll see him again."

He dashed off again after that. Blaze just stood there, contemplating what Sonic had said as Anth cheerily walked past her.

"Well," he said, "here we go again!"

END OF EPISODE 12!


	13. Leaving Ssathra

Episode is numbered 12 1/2, due to my superstitious fear of the number thirteen. Deal with it!

Eps. 12 1/2: Fixed and Greeted.

"Okay, one more time," said Capt. Lester, "1...2...3..."

Even a group effort of all of the Rune Angels, Lily, Apricot, Anise, Nano-Nano, Tequila and Milfeulle could not pull Takuto from the clam's mouth. To think, that a clam that big woulda let go by now.

Senil watched from afar from a magazine he had not finished before. "49 off?...you're kidding..." he whispered to himself. Lester bopped him on the head and asked, "Why aren't YOU helping? You're a REAL angel, aren't you super strong or something?"

"Yes."

"Then why won't you help?"

"I think you can figure this one out on your own."

"We could, but the brains of us all is locked in the maw of a giant clam."

"Go ask Karla about it. She's with that one girl who has the brownish hair."

.(Inside the now restored Luxiole...)

Coco had just done the finishing touches on the ship's on-board systems. Everything was fine.

Well, save for the rats in the vents.

It was at that moment that Coco remembered that that was taken care of as well. The ceiling vent came open, and down fell several (presumably dead) rats and other vermin. Karla fell as well, but, unlike the varmints, she landed on all fours and then stood up at full height. "The rats are taken care of," the serpent noted, "is this--'ship', as you call it--ready yet?"

"Just a couple more things to do..." Coco went over those few things in her head, "and we're ready."

"A couple more things?" Karla said, "like what?"

Coco looked out the window from the bridge. "Such as getting the Commander's head out of that giant clam's mouth."

Karla knew this problem. She walked out, saying a polite temporary goodbye to Coco.

Call it personal experience, but Karla knew how to solve this problem. She remembered it like it was yesterday...

_Flashback!_

_A little Karla was scouting the area, searching for something to put to today's meal. So far, she had caught two fish and some mussels._

_She dunked her head underwater, looking for a fish, then whack. All she could see was black. Apparently, a slight pressure enveloped her entire head, more so on her neck area. She ran around, dropping all the caught creatures, crying for the thing to let go. _

_Minutes later, her father had come to see what was the matter. Karla (tried) to ask him if he'd get it off her. Without a word, her father grabbed a small, red fleshy line that was on the back of the creature. He pulled, and the clam let out a small squeak and let go. Little Karla stopped crying and her father told her, "It's alright now, my daughter."_

_"But Daddy," Karla sniffed, "why'd it bite me?"_

_"Because. It was afraid of you."_

_"Afraid of me?...But I was scared, too!"_

_"It was just as scared of you as you were it. They're actually quite harmless."_

_Karla stood up and picked up the clam. It didn't seem too frightened, now that it didn't really sense any hostility._

_Well, except that it then jumped and clamped it's maw over Karla's father's head._

_"Of course," he spoke over the clam, "sometimes animals are just mean, anyway."_

_End Of Flashback_

Before she knew it, Karla had found that she was near Commander Meyers, with his head still stuck in the clam. In but a wee minute, she grabbed the small string (which, upon closer inspection, may be a part of the creature's membrane) and pulled, releasing Commander Meyers. First confused, then relieved to have that off his head.

The clam hopped on by, then quickly pursued by the cat-like Nano-Nano.

Takuto, now standing, was overtaken and embraced by a much relieved Milfie. "Oh I'm so glad you're ok! I thought that thing was going to eat you!"

"Unless it was taking it's sweet time, I don't think it was going to eat me..."

"It wasn't," said Karla. Mr. and Mrs. Meyers both looked at the sentient serpent. "It was scared of you, that's all."

Lily crossed her arms. "And you know this, how?"

Karla donned a carefree face and said, "Oh, just personal experience, that's all."

The pink-haired one let out a sigh and rested her head on Commander Meyers' chest. Holding her closer, he founded a revelation. "Well then..." he said...

"...Let's Go!" Commander Meyers lifted up Milfie in his arms and dashed off towards the Luxiole, leaving a trail of dust in his wake. The Rune Angels soon followed suit, save for Lily.

"Sigh...Well, here we go..." Lily then waltzed towards the ship as well. Karla turned her head to see Senil pack away his magazines and got up. "Shall we join them?" she asked him.

"Yes. I don't think my ship is going to work now. I've already loaded all the provisions I could onto the Luxiole--that other ship there--and we'll just hitch a ride for a while. Probably the whole journey."

"Hmmm...well, I guess that means we can meet some quick new people," Karla noted with a smile.

Senil started walking with her. "Hm hm. Yeah. I'd like to know the name of that spry commander of theirs...wonder why Luft would just up and select someone in his place. Lazy old fool..."

.(Inside the Luxiole...)

Of course, Karla was lost yet again. However did she get separated from Senil, anyway? As she wandered from hall to hall, a little bluish figure was stalking her. Purring, it was.

...purring?

Just as she was going to knock on a door, it slide open, something she wasn't used to. Also at that moment, the stalking figure harassed her, jumping on her back and sending them both into the room. Two screams were heard, one was a bit of a playful roar, while the other was more like a frightened one.

Of course, not knowing which room this was, another female voice screamed. Above the marvelous sliding door was the bright (and colored) name "Apricot Sakuraba". Hilarity ensued (pillow fight, in other words) as Rico bashed the other two with a pillow (a lot), as she lacked much clothing.

The two managed to get out before any serious injuries. Karla plucked the stalker by her tail and saw her face. A rather childish (probably was a child) creature was this she. As a matter of fact, this was one of the Rune Angels! Anything but an angel, Karla thought. She had some weird head piece on the right side of her head, a uniform somewhat unlike the other Rune Angels', greenish, bluish hair, and...a tail.

"What are you doing?" Karla sternly said to the stranger, "better yet, who are you?"

"Nyaaaaaaooooo!!! Don't hold me like that, it hurts, nya!" the cat-like girl said. "Tell me."

"Ok! Ok! I was just playing! Nyaa!"

"Playing? Well, just ask next time, ok?"

"Ok...say, my name's Nano-Nano! What's yours?" Karla dropped the kitty girl. "I'm Karla. Aren't you a little young to be a...how to say this...Rune Angel?"

"Well, kinda...but, I was frozen for a really really long time, nya! I could be 50, no, 60, or, maybe, 600 years old for all I know!"

'Exactly what I feel like...' Karla thought, recalling that she was in a magical coma for the past 17 years.

It was then Karla remembered. "Nano-Nano, could you show me around this ship? I need to find Senil, but I don't know how to get around."

"Senil? Oooooh," a slight purr was introduced in that ooohing, "You mean the REAL angel guy! Yeah, ok! He should be on the bridge with the Commander! Come ooon, I'll show you!" Nano-Nano then jumped up and grabbed Karla's hand, then ran off in some direction.

.(Kitchen...)

"This is the kitchen! Kazuya likes to make yummy treats here!"

.(Back to where they were before...)

"These are our rooms! I don't know where you'll be sleeping, though!"

.(Training Room...)

"This is where you can get stronger and stuff!"

.(Garden...on a ship!?!?)

"This is lovely!" said Karla, taken in to the nice scenery. "Yeah, I spend lots and lots of time here! But no time, off to the bridge!"

.(The bridge...)

"Here we are!" said Nano-Nano. It was the bridge, alright. Coco was sitting at her usual station, Lester was taking his unusual station as co-captain, and Commander Meyers sat in the chair, next to wife, Milfie Meyers.

Senil was noticeable as standing next to the window, awaiting liftoff. She snuck up to Senil, then blurted, "Senil, why did you just leave me like that!?" surprisingly, Senil did not look shocked in the least.

Then again, he did wear a helmet all the time.

"Oh, there you are," he said. It's like he just now realized she was there! "Senil, it isn't humorous that I got lost. What were you doing?"

"...Uhhhhh..."

_Senil was lost. He had knocked on three doors, beaten three different times (an Angel, so it didn't hurt, but politeness is what kept him out) on three different occasions, and fell on something very hot, resembling a magic trick he had seen once._

_"This..." Senil whispered, "is gonna take a while..."_

"...let's put that behind us," he said. "Alright..." Karla agreed. Nice girl, she was.

Takuto slide to where Karla was standing and introduced himself. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Commander..." she sombered up, "but, I do hope you don't intend to war in my stay, Commander?"

"Of course not, Karla," he said, "FYI, I'm the Supreme Commander of the DEFENSE force. No need to worry...but, should anyone attack, I may have no choice but to oblige."

"That is fine," doted Karla, "do you know where we're heading?"

Takuto thought for a moment, then spoke. "The planet known as 'Cerinia' is next."

"Very good, Takuto," Senil said, "it would've taken Luft at least a week to figure out that riddle."

Well, the commander IS smart...

"Cerinia," said Takuto, "like Ssathra--YOUR planet, Karla--is strangely deserted. We have records of SOME sort of sapients on the planet, but they disappeared before any real contact could be made. That's one sort of connection, so it's our best bet."

Senil faced Takuto. "Cerinia is indeed the next planet, Commander. A same event happened there, but only...it was a tad more bloody..."

"Bloody?"

"Yes," he said, "ever seen a B-movie with zombies in it before?"

.(Hours later...)

Least to say, this was a more comfy bed. Karla was sleeping when she dreamed.

A lithe figure stood in darkness. Facing away from her, Karla noticed. Karla heard herself call out a name.

But what name? She could not hear what name had come from her lips. The figure turned, letting out a smooth, sound "huh?". The figure was a woman, her figure too curvy and...well...womanly to be a male.

However, almost as soon as the unknown woman turned, a darkness violently and swiftly exploded from behind the woman and engulfed her. The woman let out a silent scream, and struggled. Karla noticed that this woman had ears, and a tail. On that tail was some sort of banding, like the sort of jewelry that high borne Ssathranians would wear.

And like that, the dream was over.

Karla awoke a tad startling in her borrowed room aboard the Luxiole.

Just a dream, she thought.

Someone had apparently knocked on her door. Finding herself unable to leave it alone, it opened. A human as tall as Karla was stood.

"Oh, hey," she said, "My name's Kahlua, Karla. Are you...dreaming ok?"

"Dreaming...ok? What kind of a question is that?"

"Are you...having a nightmare?"

How did she know? And wasn't her hair purple just a moment ago?

"Uh, well...yes, I was."

"I knew it."

"Wha? Y-You did?"

"Yeah. I'm magic, ya know. Your dreams aren't normal, ya know?"

Karla was now concerned. Magic was rarely heard upon on her world. "Magic? You know what I was dreaming?"

"Hm hm. Yeah. I think we'll know who this lady is later. As for now, come see!" she grabbed Karla's hand and ran off.

Back on the bridge, Karla got her very first look on her home planet. Leaving, that's what they were doing. It was beautiful, Ssathra. The planet was a lush green mostly. Massive oceans also covered the planet. But, mostly it was green.

Of course, leaving the planet she'd known for so long was hard, but, with what's to come, worth it.

Kahlua noticed Karla's stare and spoke. "Hey, don't be so sad. Just 'cuz you're leaving your planet for the first time in about 20 years, doesn't mean it's the only pretty one! There's lots of other planets, too!"

"20? Miss, I'm 32."

"What!?!? But you don't look any older then I am!"

"Hm? Are you saying that I shouldn't look this way compared to a human?"

"N-No, I'm not saying that 32 year olds aren't pretty, but it's just that, um, it would seem that you age differently. You'll probably live longer then many of us."

Karla continued staring. "Let's hope that's the case," she said.

.(On Cerinia...)

The General had finally mastered the Cerinian language. Lotta good that'll do. Dang planet hasn't been inhabited for 17 years. But, the General knew. He was "getting in touch with that Force thingie" on the inside. And with his new found sense, he could see that his waiting was about to bear fruit.

A ship was coming. Coming fast. Not too fast, mind you.

The General had taken his time. Remembering the past, he never had a quiet moment. And for 17 years, he got it. And now that he thought about it, things were about to get wild again.

"That's fine by me," The General said to himself, "wonder what this side of me can do."

.End of Episode 12.5.


	14. The Deal on Earth

Well, here's eps. 14, for those of you who don't know (a few, I might add). This takes place on Earth, just so you know...

.(In the middle of Central City, a day after the ...)

"Oh man, I'm so late!" Chris said, running through entire blocks on his way to The Institution of Central Learning. Late late late. Sonic would never be late, Chris thought. As he ran, thoughts buzzed through his head regarding his "love" life. Helen, though paraplegic (and blonde) had won his heart through personality alone.

Of course, at first, he thought he was seeing double. Then, it turned out, there was two.

He rubbed his eyes, and suddenly, he was taken into a back alley. Silver, no doubt. Before he could say a word, Silver had shooshed him good. Not exactly an ace at sign language, Silver directed his attention to Helen.

And yes, there was two. And both were quite shocked (funny expressions on their faces, no?). Big eyeballs expression, that's the one.

"Woah..." said Chris, "So I'm not seeing double?"

"I'm with you."

A third voice came. A deep, bellowing voice was it, with the sound of machines close by. "Oh dear," it said, "I knew this would happen..."

The third party character was above even Chris. The mortals looked up to see a disembodied brain with metallic tentacles standing just above them. There was no mistaking it. The purplish robe covering whatever was under his cerebrum was no fake. This was the Emperor of the Distant Galaxy.

"What the!? Your Highness!?" said Chris, more aware of who he was then Silver.

"Please, I don't rule you. There is no need for formality," he said.

Silver lowered Chris to his level. "Chris, just who is this guy?"

"You mean you don't know? You've been out of touch..."

"No kiddin'? I've been out in the dust for a while."

"A while back, the Emperor Genocenide came to this planet as an ambassador from a far off galaxy--a whole galaxy!--to proclaim peace of sorts. Then black dragons attacked, yada yada. Since then, he's been relaying messages from his galaxy to ours, since he's the only telepath strong enough to do so."

"So, he's psychic?"

"Not exactly. He can read minds and talk using his...brain...not exactly psychokinesis. Their technology is based around telepathy, supposedly. No telling how strong mentally he is."

"Okay..." Silver turned to the Emperor now, "so, what is a head honcho like you doing, creeping around alleyways in the middle of Central City?" The Emperor peaked around the corner again, and motioned for them to come to him. "It would appear that the original Helen--YOUR Helen--has encountered herself, in the sense."

"So, they're the same person?" asked Chris. How was he supposed to have two girlfriends?

"Indeed they are. You see, not too long ago, time and space ruptured a tad. Very, very uncommon. Never usually good, either."

"What does it mean? Is something wrong?" said Silver. Looks like he won't be so bored after all.

"Perhaps," the Emperor turned again towards the two Helens, now doing a sort of mirror act, "there are ways of knowing for sure."

Silver wouldn't have any of it. "Ok, out with it. What's going on?"

"To see if Time and Space are working out alright, you must go to the highest concentration of Time and Space on this planet. In other words, the oldest and most ruined by time."

"Mexico?"

"No, not Latin America, but you're on the right track. Somewhere in Soleanna is an ancient ruined, that used to be used to worship Solaris of Time. Go there. You'll find more than Solaris, I believe. Ta ta for now."

One of the Emperor's two eyes turned to them, in all it's pearly white glory. If he had eyelids, it would've winked. With that wink/gesture, the Emperor disappeared, and so did Mirror Helen (the one who isn't handicapped). "Weird..." said Chris. He then remembered he was late, then dashed off.

Silver was alone, once again. He needed an ally in this. And what better then to search Anth's wrecked lab?

.(A few hours later, Chris' class is over, and...)

Just made it. Straight A's as usual, too! Everything from school today was ok and dandy. Well, except for right after college. Silver was right there waiting for him, with a battered robot next to him. Chris took that as a cue to get over there.

"Silver..." he said, "what is that?"

The hedgehog tapped it with his foot. "Some...robot, I think."

"Anth was working on that right after we met him. It's a robot alright. Listen, I've got something to take care of. Swing by my mansion and wait for me. I'll be there in an hour.

.(An hour and a half later...)

"You're late," concluded Silver.

"I know," relented Chris.

"What took ya?"

"Something...got in the way. I ran into You-Know-Who."

"YOU KNOW WHO!?!? AHHHHHH!!!!!" Harry Potter ran from bush to bush in sheer terror. Chris promptly kicked him away.

"Who? Seriously, I haven't a clue."

"Tony Stark, the new big business tycoon! He owns Stark Enterprises, a business that started not too long ago."

"Stark? What was he doing?"

"'Giving me pointers' as he would've put it. He knows that I'm to inherit Thorndyke Industries and he thought he could give me a head start. Something fishy about that guy..."

Silver decided to interrupt. "Chris, that's fine, but can you fix this...robot or not?"

"Yeah. Just give me another hour."

.(Another hour and a half later...)

"You're late AGAIN!" said Silver, obviously a little angry. "This thing is more complicated then I thought," said Chris, "but it should be working now. Now all there's left is to activate it and..."

Chris attached two jumper cables to the robot and it was shocked. When the fireworks ended, the robot had indeed activated. The lights glowed. It had no feet, it hovered. Two classic robot hands protruded from it's egg-shaped body. It's head (the top half of it's body) was made of glass, showing the insides of the robot (it's oval glowing eyes, and a glowing unmoving mouth). A metallic "A" was at the center of it's body, symbolizing that Anth had indeed made it.

The robot hovered around everywhere, beeping. When it settled down, it said, in a very robotic chibi voice, "Hermie!"

"Hermie?" said Silver and Chris at the same time. "Hermie," said Chris, "what is your function?"

"Blipidy blip blip!" it said, then flew away. A minute later, it came back wearing the maid's extra maid's uniform thing. Chris and Silver figured it out.

"It was supposed to be a maid. Or, rather, a butler," said Chris. Realizing this, Hermie left again, this time with Mr. Tanaka's extra tux. "Well, it's better then nothing," said Silver, "so, where's this 'Soleanna Temple' the Emperor spoke of?"

"In Soleanna, obviously. But he said that it would be the oldest building there. They probably don't even know about it."

"Would Elise know about it?"

Chris thought. "Hm...maybe. Only one way to know for sure. We gotta go there!"

"But Chris, you have college!"

"Not when it's Spring Break, Silver. Come on, we can use the spare ship grandpa made!"

.(Meanwhile, inside Stark Tower...)

CEO of Stark Enterprises--Anthony Edgar Stark--sat at his desk on the top floor of the building, which overlooked all of Central City. A modestly dressed man for an entrepreneur, sporting a white dress shirt and red nectie, with long black jeans.

While working on the last of his papers, his butler, Edwin Jarvis, also a modest, blue dressed butler, came in.

"Master Stark..." the butler said, "Did you read the newspaper this morning?"

"Yes," he replied, showing that he had a mustache that looked like two lines of hair just above his upper lip, "I read indeed. It mentioned something about Were Corp.'s launch of the new Arbiter-class spaceship. Can't say I'm not impressed, but why would he do such a thing?"

"If I may, Sir, that Were Corp. is getting increasingly involved with some sort of creatures. This Sonic character is also quite famous these days."

"Pardon me, Sir, but it seems we are not alone."

"I'll say. Come down, Peter, no need to eavesdrop," called Tony to the ceiling. A young lad of about 20 fell from the roof and landed skillfully on the floor. The young man wore a black jacket, white shirt and blue jeans. He had a camera, signifying that he was a photographer of sorts.

Jarvis bowed. "Good afternoon, Sir Peter. What brings you to the Tower today?" he said.

"Well, nothin' much. Heard you talking about that Sonic character. Sounds like a real party."

Tony stood up. "Heh heh, indeed. According to the reports from you, Peter, he's left the planet."

"Yeah. With him and a few of his sugary buddies off the planet, who's going to protect this place from any bad guys who might just come outta the blue?"

"I think you know the answer to that question, Peter," said Tony. "Yep," said Peter, "I do. According to local news, we've got clear skies, with a slight chance of CONSPIRACY."

"The Emperor spoke of an ancient temple in Soleanna. Where is the country?"

"You'll find it on the map, sir," replied Jarvis.

After a minute of searching a 3D holographic map from his desk, Tony located Soleanna. "Here."

Jarvis and Peter looked closely as Tony zoomed the pictures in for a closer view of the main city of Soleanna. "Is Soleanna. No traces of an old temple, anywhere. It's probably hidden very well."

"No sweat. I can find that temple, no time flat!" said Peter.

"Patience, Peter. We're not alone in this."

"Right, I forgot. A hedgehog named Silver, and none other then Thorndyke heir Chris were on their way there, too, with a nutsy robot in toe."

Jarvis let himself out after another bow. The door was hardly even heard, polite fellow. "We'll both go. No telling what's hiding in the temple. On top of that, we'll have to..." Tony paused.

"Have to what, Mr. Bigshot?"

"...gear up, as you would put it."

"Sweet! It's been a while!" Peter seemed very excited at this. Tony was not too old (around 34 or 32), but wise enough not to get too carried away.

"Get down to the Quinjet. I'll meet you there soon."

"You got it, Iron Tony!"

And with that, Peter left.

He stood for a minute, then said, "Hm hm hm. Yeah, it really has been long. Perhaps TOO long!"

.(A couple of hours later, on the way to Soleanna...)

"..." Silver was half asleep. Soleanna is pretty far from America. Chris manned the small ship, resembling a NASA shuttle. The robot designated "Hermie" was just flying all around the ship, making blip blip noises and stuff.

"Silver...WAKE UP!!!" yelled Chris. Silver woke from his half sleep to Chris' yelling. "Ahhhhh!!"

"We're almost there. Try to get a hold of Hermie."

"No problem...would just take a second, though," said Silver. Activating his power, he psychically held Hermie in place, then closer to himself. "Hermie," said Silver, "you're to follow us and keep quiet, got it?"

Hermie nodded his head in a comical fashion. "Good."

With that, Silver mentally let go. 'Telepathics...different from us...yet so similar...' he thought to himself about what Chris had said earlier.

.(Later, somewhere near the Solaris Temple excavation...)

Lord Regal was overseeing the excavation of a Temple of Solaris recently discovered. Regal was an aristocratically dressed man, wearing something you might wear to a ball or something. He had gone from scientist, to estate owner, to archaeologist in a mere decade.

While giving out orders and such to the archaeologists, he failed to notice a spindly silhouette slip into the mines, along with a sort of noisy apparatus sound that accompanied the silhouette. For a split second, though, Regal happened to get a glare into his eyes that seemed to reflect out of nowhere. "Confound it..." said Regal, rubbing his eyes, "what the heck was that?"

Looking into the direction of the glare, he saw nothing. "Probably just a piece of mining equipment..." he said to himself, then continued giving orders.

.(A little later...)

Peaking out from a corner, Chris and Silver contemplate a plan to get in. "There's no way they'll just let us walk in," said Silver, "any ideas?"

"Maybe one of us can distract them. Silver, try making float," said the teen.

Before anything could be done, however, they learned that Hermie had went ahead for the distraction. Dressed in a luau dancer leaf skirt and coconut bra (even fruit on his head!) and danced to a non-existant rhythm.

"Okayyyy..." the two said at the same time. Well, it was working, whatever it was. All the archaeologists were distracted enough for the two to sneak in. Hermie then exploded, or so they all thought, and quickly followed after the other two into the caverns.

.(Inside the caverns...)

It was darker the deeper they got. The only light left was Hermie's eyes and mouth (whenever he spoke). It seemed to take hours (but was actually minutes), but they reached the so-called "bottom". A hole was already blasted into a wall when they got there, revealing the door sile of what was apparently the Ancient Temple of Solaris. "Looks like someone is ahead of us," said Chris, "be- Silver!"

The silver hedgehog ran past him. "Something's going on in their," he said, "and we're going to find out!"

"Silver, wait, it could be-!" when they got into the Temple, a door suddenly trapped them inside.

"...booby trapped," Chris finished. But Silver, being the guy he is, is not deterred. "This place doesn't scare me," he said, "someone else is already in here. Come on!"

Silver dashed off (but not fast...Silver can run only about average, anyway), leaving Hermie and Chris behind. At least, until they ran off after him.

Little did they know that more then just secrets are inside the Temple...

END OF EPISODE 14!


	15. A Temple of Time and Marvels

Continuing from where we left off...

Chris and Silver (along with the robot, Hermie) have been charged by the Emperor of the Distant Galaxy to located the Ancient Solaris Temple, to see if anything is wrong with the Timeline.

The only thing between the three and the answer was a Temple full of traps. As well as 'Something else' that the Emperor spoke of.

With Hermie their only source of light, Chris held onto the robot, facing him forward. The temple had traps, alright. But, with Silver's mind, the poison darts were halted, the spikes were bent, and they chose the right Cup of Jesus.

"Mmmm..." said Silver, "I don't know who this Jesus guy is, but he sure did drink some pretty good stuff!"

"Wow, this really reminds me of an old movie starring Harrison," said Chris, "The only thing missing is the giant boulder that comes out of the ceiling."

And just that, a boulder came. It was too heavy, even for Silver, so, in Indiana Jones fashion, they ran away from it. "At this rate, Ford will be proud," said Silver.

"At the rate we're going," said Chris, "Ford will feel DISGRACED!"

After about 5 minutes of running, the two ducked under a slowly closing door and escaped the boulder. Upon closer inspection, the room they were in had what would appear to be vague descriptions of hieroglyphics.

"Woah..." said Chris. "What is it?" said the hedgehog.

"Hieroglyphics of some sort. Pretty simple to read..."

"Any idea what they say?" Silver held onto Hermie, and pointed the light on the walls.

"I...can sorta translate this into some sort of scripture..."

"_My furthest ones, high above my head, was it mortal or immortal hands who made this? It is hard to know, for though I am the latter, the best of both worlds. My other half Et _(Too damaged to read), _is proof of that. But, to say, it was a personification of myself. I wonder if it is alright for my brother if I were to be worshipped?"_

"...that's what it says, roughly," said Chris. "Man, whoever this person's brother is, he must be pretty high and mighty."

"But what did they mean by 'other half'? That's just too weird..."

"It's apparently Solaris, in one form or another, who made this, that's for sure. Still wouldn't have any idea about this 'other half' though..."

A low growl was heard. "Hear that?" asked Silver. "Yeah," replied Chris, now on his guard. Obviously, something other then the other two were in the cave.

Something, that was not pretty.

For, at that moment, Chris smelled what was apparently fire and brimstone. Silver saw a shadow of a hulking figure, dressed in ragged robes, walking away from their area.

Something REALLY not good.

Hermie shook a little, then squealed a bit of a noise, enough to arouse the nearby creature. But, as Chris put his hand over Hermie's speaker, the creature apparently shrugged and walked away. Whatever it was, Chris and Silver knew that that...thing was hiding a fact or two from them.

Something they were determined to find out.

.(The creature's current location...)

When was it time? About a few years ago, he had lost contact over his Master, who had once led a valiant--if you could call it that--attack on the home realm of elves who's skin is of purple in color. How he ended up here, was no matter.

He was of the Legion, after all. So, how and why was he here? A demon such as him could go for a century or two without food, but how could he, when he didn't even know where he was? It was calculated by the Dark Titan that there was only a 0.00000000001 percent chance that anyone going through the portal would go somewhere else.

Truth be told, he never really was lucky. The Warlocks were above him in rank, but still, he was stronger then any human. And he was young compared to his demonic cohorts, so it is only understandable of his rank, but even then, some were better rank. Why wasn't he better then a particular younger one who had achieved the equivalent of a Colonel in rank?

Then again, it's not uncommon for a petty demon of any kind to think too highly and ambitious of himself.

So, here he was, a member of the Corrupt Eredar race, darkness not a problem, but contact with the outside was. He had not even taken the time to read the inscriptions on the walls. Human blasphemy, he thought, but it would still prove a time waster, which is something he needs right now.

It was then he heard a sort of cry. Maybe a mouse? Or was it a duck? It didn't matter, it was all the same to him. Probably a mouse, he figured, not even bothering to cast a spell to check. He shrugged, then walked off.

Perhaps he'd wait for the mouse to have a family, then, in a few years time, feast on them all.

.(Back to the silly mortals...oh, and the robot...)

"Did you hear that?" said Chris, again hearing a voice. It sounded like a much louder growl this time, though, so he couldn't be too sure. "Could there be two?"

Hermie let out another, louder squeak, still covered by Chris' hand. "Damn thing could get us killed, shut it up somehow," said the silver one. Chris didn't even know the robot would function, let alone knew how it worked!

It was the stench that gave them away.

At that moment, Silver tripped over a jagged piece of the stone floor and lightly cut his leg on it. It bled indeed, but it was not severed. Not severe at all. It is one of those where you'd say "Ah, alas, 'tis but a flesh wound!" and would heal in bitsy minutes.

But, even a small drop of blood got the creature's attention.

The creature, noticing that a bleeding, perhaps dying mouse would be of no use to him, he decided to have a light snack. His eyes glowed green in the dimness of the ancient temple, his features made now, more then ever, obvious. He had a dark blue skin tone, facial hair that resembled a goatee and 'stache, a pair of threadlike, small tendrils exposed from the sides of his big chin. The creature's clothing was as ragged as the shadow would tell, as if he were some sort of magician with a low budget.

It stood at least 12 feet tall, a size and composure that the creature was not in a happy mood.

Or, whatever was happy with this oaf.

Silver could sense the ill-intent of the monster, it's permeated from his eyes, for they had no pupils at all. Nein, this was a demon, a demon who now set his eyes on them, ready to kill. "What's this?" cried the demon, "a human, a rat, and a mere construct?!" It bellowed with such confidence, his vision was much better then their own.

Or, perhaps not. The entire temple, perhaps sensing the danger already about to begin, lit up on it's own. Was it?...no, the demon was not aware. He looked around, all around, noticing the illumination. Of course, this did nothing to ease the eyes of the mortals.

Silver was ready for such a leviathan, however, and stood firm, not really knowing that the tear in his leg was the cause. He barely used them, anyway.

The demon spoke again. "Speak, mortals, for it may be your last!" he bellowed once more. "I shouldn't have to speak to a villain like you!" Silver yelled back, not even one bit afraid.

Silver remembered his dear mother, back at his world, in his own TIME, that the number of demons in the universe was, unlike most other beings, infinite. But, as his mother said, each one's death was as glorious as having children.

And that nice demons were as wonderful as twins, FYI.

But, was he ready? Mentally, yes. But, this was, though a low-ranking sort of Demon Eldar, he was still quite high ranking.

"The Legion is here?" Silver whispered to himself, "no way..."

"Silver! Can you take him?" said Chris, concerned he was. "Maybe, I don't know...I'm confident. Just stay away from him."

"You got it!"

The demon laughed. "Young mortal, you're making a mistake. If you run, you could prolong your life, though I'd kill you, anyway. But, to stay and fight, though quite noble by your puny stature, would be to end in dreadful pain. I'd rather you chose the latter, haven't had a fight in years!"

"Yeah? It's gonna be your last, demon!"

No more words. The demon launched a flaming skull at him. Silver made it smash to pieces before it came too close, however. Silver mentally lifted several large pieces of the temple around him and tossed them at the demon as hard as he could. They proved close to useless, however, as the demon's size and strength crushed them.

'Interesting,' the demon thought, 'telekinetic powers were not common to what I've seen. Not common at all. This should prove most interesting.'

The demon's magic powers proved to be quite even with Silver, as his telekinesis could easily deflect his magic attacks, but he could do nothing to retaliate. Of course, Silver would never take a chance at a dark skull heading towards him. He had an inkling that those were bad news.

The demon was running out of tricks. Now, it was just pissed off, no longer amused at all. It was time it ended.

"Feeble mortal rat, I'll steal your soul!!!" yelled the demon, loud enough to echo. With a flick of his wrist, three Imps spawned, and then fired three different colored spells at him.

These three spells caught him off-guard; since they were of completely different wavelengths, it would be hard to concentrate. But Silver, angered by the confusion of being a rat, stopped them, too. "I'm...not...a rat..." he said, barely holding, "I'm a HEDGEHOG!!" and with that, the three spells deflected right back at the Imps, the explosion causing noticeable damage to the demon.

The demon howled in pain as, even from his distance, his burning blood slightly seeped from his chest from where the explosion was at it's finest. Though, it only seeped. It would not be long at all until the wounds have healed, and the demon would be at full strength again. Well, unless he had ruptured the demon's rib cage, how unlikely that was.

'Well, it's a start,' thought Silver.

"I've had enough. Die!" The demon had unleashed a spell too powerful to deflect, for, there was nothing to deflect. A blue ray had instantly hit Silver, and he felt his energy slip away. No, not just his strength--his soul. Should the demon finish, he knew, his soul would drift away. Not exactly being stolen, as the demon said, that was just a demon's way of trying to be cool. In a twisted sort of way, of course.

It couldn't end like this. A demon. A _demon._ Draining his strength to the last drop. He fought back. Blaze just left, his best friend, then she'd come back to find his corpse. Or the demon, who'd might have eaten the corpse, only to taunt her with his bones. She's cry. Uncontrollably. He'd never known her to cry too hard, but he knew this is what would do it.

No, he thought, not like this. He fought back harder. He felt a second wind coming. If his will was strong enough, it could stop, perhaps kill the demon. He could feel it intensify, the demon's spell, but so did he. He might hold out, but then again, this was not something he'd want to do forever.

The blue aura stopped. Had he passed out? He saw the darkness, he feld hardly a thing. But nein, the demon howled in pain again. But, he was sure he didn't do anything. Very sure.

Unless an explosion would be caused as a result.

No, it wouldn't be that. Could it?

"Grrr...who? What was that?" said the demon. A third party character? As far as Chris knew, it wasn't Hermie (as Hermie was cowering right next to him).

The demon saw who it was first. A human, he knew, but what? An armor that shone much red from the light of the bright torches, a glimmer that could erase the darkness of the demon alone, if possible. His face, it was covered by a golden mask, eyes replaced by two red lines, and a red line where the human's mouth would be.

"Who are you, human?" said the demon, furious at the damage that had been done. The human flew, via jet links on his feet. The fire, it was a bluish fire, almost like it shone the powers of the stars themselves.

"I am Iron Man." his voice buzzed, ambiguous as to who it was.

The demon wondered as to how he did it. No magic was filled in the blast fired at him. How?

The fighting commenced again, only this time, the tide has turned. The demon launched another skull at the weakened Silver, but Iron Man (as he called himself) flew faster then was anticipated. He was rescued. Time seemed to slow down to the hedgehog, just for a second, before he regained his senses.

"Here you go," said Iron Man. He dropped Silver off at a relatively safe distance near Chris. Silver was up on his feet, recuperating, yet ready to join at any time. "Silver, are you gonna be ok?" asked Chris.

"As soon as I catch my breath, I'll let you know."

The demon fired various spells at once at Iron Man, but a sort of shield protector the iron warrior. He quickly fired an energy disk right at the demon, knocking him back slightly. The demon had finally realized he was dealing with a very versatile opponent.

Pissed off to a great degree, the demon decided to play dirty and charged an attack at the defenseless Chris. Just before releasing the ball of green energy, however, something tapped his shoulder. He turned to see a human wearing a red and blue uniform with a spider monicker on his chest, hanging from his shoulder. Again, he could not identify this intruder, as a mask concealed his face.

"Hey," said the intruder, "aren't you the cover to that one movie? What was it called...oh yeah, 'Psycho'?"

The demon swiped at him, but the intruder jumped into the air and shot a sort of grey, ropey webbing into his face, blinding him. Clawing at the webbing, the demon angrily called out for the intruder's name.

"Me? Just your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man!" said the intruder, who's name was now known. Spider-Man shot a web at a nearby piece of debris, the flung it at the demon, knocking him back further. Silver watched in amazement as the two newcomers singlehandedly stoodfast against the demon.

A chance to defeat the demon soon presented itself. Charging up all it's anger and energy, the demon unleashed a mighty blast of power from his mouth. Iron Man did likewise with the yellow patch in his armor. The two met, struggling to overcome the other. Silver took this chance.

Bypassing all blasts fired by the demon, Silver jumped well above his head, and, using all he could, disoriented the demon's mind with his telekinesis. His concentration lost, the demon fell prey to Iron Man's beam attack. When it subsided, the demon had turned to a dark stone.

Spider-Man fired two strings of web at the demon's legs and pulled hard. The demon fell over and smashed to pieces. Suffice to say, he was dead.

"Wow," said Silver, "I really do fell like I had children."

.(A bit later...)

"...so as you can see," said Chris to the other two, "we were coming here for reasons of our own."

Iron Man spoke. "Well, when you put it that way, we were here for the same reason."

"What?" Silver said, "so, the Emperor told YOU, too?"

"Not really 'told'," said Spider-Man, "more along the lines of 'eavesdropped'."

Silver was a little uncomfortable with that answer. "So, you SPIED on us? And our conversation with the Emperor was heard by you, too?"

"Guess so."

"Well, can't say I'm very happy about that, but thanks anyway."

"No problem."

"I'm Silver. Silver the Hedgehog."

"I'm Chris. Nice to meet you, Iron Man," said Chris, "and you, Spider-Man."

"Great to meet you too, Chris," said Iron Man, "so, figured anything else about this place? We have no idea how a demon managed to get in."

"Not much more then you. Apparently, this temple was made for--perhaps BY--Solaris. Scriptures around her noted that he had a sibling of sorts, but it was too hard to read."

"Bummer," said Spidey. "It's name did begin with 'Et', though," noted Silver. Iron Man rubbed his chin for a minute, then said, though quite inaudible, "sounds familiar to me..."

"Hm? You say something, Iron Man?"

"...Nothing. Let's check the rest of the place out. Who knows if there are other demons in this place."

"Right."

.(A few minutes later...)

The calculated center of the temple was large and spherical in shape. The center of that room was a platform, suspended by a single pillar. The only path to the platform was a catwalk, suspended by what was apparently thin air (or invisible pixies, hard to tell).

The venturers marveled at it. The walls were cleanly polished stone. It was as if not even time itself could scar them. And, it was massive!

The minute they reached the platform, something happened. An alter of offering held perhaps the most pristine water ever seen. Hermie floated above the water and stared for a moment. For a second, a second only noticed by Hermie, something from the water winked at him.

As usual, he was frightened and fled to the back of Silver's head. A great concentration of light came from the water then, and from that light, sparkles of it smashed into the sides of the room. As the light touched the walls, however, the room began to take on a visage of the universe; planets, galaxies, stars, etc. From the light then came a vaguely humanoid form. The creature, purely made of light, made itself--or, rather, HERself--known. "It is about time you have got here. I was beginning to wonder if you'd ever make it in here soon."

"What is it saying?" Silver asked.

"You...do not understand me?"

"Hang on...I've heard this before..." quoted Iron Man, "I'll see if my suit will translate..."

Chris was amazed. "Wow, what else can your suit do?"

"It can't make coffee. That's about the only thing it can't do."

"...so, anyone know how to play solitaire?" said Spider-Man. The entity, whatever it was, produced a full deck of 52 cards, and began to shuffle. The entity drew the top card, showed it, then put it back. The being snapped it's fingers, then drew the top card again.

Only...it was a different card! Hermie clapped like no tomorrow.

Iron Man was ready. "Okay...It's done translating. Let's see here..." said Iron Man. Everyone looked in anticipation.

"You know," said a woman's voice, "I could just talk like this."

Everyone now stared at the entity. Apparently, it COULD talk.

"What?!" said Chris, "why didn't you say anything before?"

"I haven't spoken like that since...well, forever."

Silver was amazed. My, it had a womanly shape, so why couldn't it talk like a lady? "Are you Solaris?" he asked.

"Your pardon? Oh, no I'm not. Though, technically, yes. I was worshipped by that name a while back."

Stunned, Silver realized that he could not differentiate the being from everything else around him. Her prescense--whatever it was--was only a concentration of the usual force that was in everything.

EVERYTHING.

"Guys, this lady isn't Solaris..." said Iron Man.

"What else?" said Spidey.

"...but she's more then that," said Silver.

"Precisely," said Iron Man, "and that's the bad news."

END OF EPS. 15


	16. Some explaining to do

Continuing where the last chapter ended...yet again...

"Bad news?" said Silver, "How could THAT be the bad news?"

"It means that this could be bigger then we could imagine," said Iron Man.

The luminescent being seemed to understand perfectly now. "He is correct," she said.

Silver had to ask. "Are you, by any chance, Solaris?"

"No. Well, yes, and no."

"Whadda ya mean? How can you be two beings at once?"

"It's quite easy, one designated Silver."

'How'd she know my name!?' thought Silver.

The white ethereal being seemed to blink. "When you're _everything _at once, that is. When once the people here knew me as 'Solaris', I'm still who I am now, and all that is."

"All that is..." "Little slow, aren't you?" said Iron Man.

Silver shot a look at him. Iron Man remained unfazed, though any expression wouldn't be seen, anyway. "It's ok. Take your time."

"The one designated Tony Stark is correct," said the being, "One such as I is not to be understood so quickly."

Iron Man comically stood there, with the typical anime sweat mark, with Chris having the anger mark. "WHAAAAAT!?! YOU'RE TONY STARK!?!" he yelled, with much anger.

"Uh, heh heh heh, hehhhh..." said Tony. "Smooth move, Iron Boy," said Spider-Man.

Chris was not finished. "I can't believe this! What's the big idea stopping me in a hurry to teach me how to run a company, anyway!? And now, it turns out, you're a superhero following my every movement?!?"

"Uh, well, actually, it was Spider-Man who was following you."

"That doesn't change the fact you're invading someone else's privacy for who knows what!"

The being noticed the quarrel that was halting the conversation. There was little time. It snapped it's "fingers" and, within 3/4 of a second, Chris turned moderate again. He looked back at the being, confused.

"Strange..." he said, "did everything just taste like broccoli for a second?"

"What did you do to him?" said Silver. "The same I'll do to you in just a second. Anyway, the Universe is indeed not how it should be. But, a problem easily solved. Somewhere in this city is a temporal rift. A machine must be constructed to contain it, then you, one designated Silver, will reverse and diffuse it."

"Why me?"

"Oh, yes, right. It would appear that an event--an event involving one designated Silver--had happened, but, due to certain events, didn't happen. A paradox."

"That doesn't make any sense. Happened, but didn't happen?"

"That is exactly why it is a paradox. Normally, when one travels through Time, one must be sure that the event must be stable, and must flow. For you see, Time is like a river, and thus, must be treated as such." Images of the constellations appeared on the flat walls. It appeared as if the platform were now in outer space itself.

"Except," it said, "an event happened. An event you yourself was involved in. But, because the event was prevented, then done over differently, a paradox was created. When instead of flowing with Time, it punched a hole in it instead. And soon, it will spread. And since Time and Space are one, I fear that everything will be consumed by it."

Spider-Man stepped forward. "You mean, everything will be erased from existence? The entire planet?"

"Not just the planet," it said, "but the whole UNIVERSE as well. But, since the Rift will travel at the speed of light itself, it would take, oh, hundreds of millions of years to unravel the entire Universe. And not just the Universe; all existence. Everything that ever existed, exists, or yet to come, will cease to be."

"Woah...everything...everything's at stake..." said Silver, "but, how does this involve me? How did I cause all this?"

"You did not cause it directly, one designated Silver. But, you were involved. As I erased the identity of one concealed as Iron Man from the mind of one designated Christopher in 3/4 of a second, so too can I make you recall."

"What? How can-" At that moment, it "snapped" again, and everything was remembered by Silver.

They came in flashbacks. In an instant, images of things he could never remember on his own came back. Solaris...his future, his home, and how, in the alternative, it was destroyed and left in ruins...everyone was in fear. The endless flames that covered his home.

But also, he remembered the darkness. How it tricked him into trying to kill whom he now knows is Sonic. Shadow, too. He remembered Blaze and her sacrifice. But, since it didn't "happen", she is still alive today. He remembered the truth, and stopped the darkness and the flames in the "past". He remembered him and the other hedgehogs becoming like one, and destroying them both at the same time.

He remembered everything.

Silver fell to his knees and would've been in a cold sweat (once again, hedgehogs lack sweat glands). He breathed heavily. 'What...the...Hell...was that?...' he thought.

"That," said the being, "was the event. An 'adventure' you might've called it," said the being. "Then...who...the hell...are you?"

"Pardon?"

"You're not Solaris, that's for sure."

"Really? What was your first clue?"

"Answer me!"

"It's not so much 'who' am I. Rather, 'what' am I? What am I, you ask? I'm just that; Time itself."

Silver didn't quite understand this. "What? How can you be Time? You mean, you're _alive_?" asked Chris.

"Well, of course I'm alive! What? Did you think I just sit there and go forward, backward, and any other 'wards' possible?" said the being. "Actually..." said Silver, "Yeah."

"...why do I even bother?..."

"Because," said Iron Man, "you got a hole in you that needs fixing."

"Oh, right. Anyway, you get the picture?"

Sure enough, he probably did. "Find the hole in Time and Space," said Silver, "then fix it. Shouldn't be too hard..."

"Not quite, one designated Silver."

"Hm?"

"As you know, I'm Time itself, and thus, I know everything."

"Oh...then you know about-"

"The slight crush you have on your fire-manipulating best friend designated Blaze the Cat? Yes, I do."

Silver slightly blushed as the other three guys laughed quietly behind him.

"There are those who will indeed hinder you, Silver. Indeed, they are even in this city. They're his agents; they have come for the city. You can't see them...not yet. But, they're there."

"What are you talking about-?"

Interrupted, as the temple began to shake. "What the?" said Silver, "What's going on?"

"The excavators!" said Iron Man, "they must've hit the wrong spot with the dynamite. The temple's collapsing!"

"Being...Time...we have to go!" said Silver.

"I'm everything and everywhere. Rocks and stones are not enough. Far from it, precisely. I'll appear sometime later," said the being.

"That's nice and all," said Spider-Man, "but, we have no way out!"

"Oh. Now that's a pickle. Okay, close your eyes, and..."

.(About 10 seconds later...)

When he closed his eyes, he could still hear the ground and pound of the rocks and debris. But, after a few seconds, it stopped. It was replaced by complete silence. Silver heard a voice in his head.

"My temple is gone. No matter. It was just as silly, mortal-made one, anyway. One designated Silver, you have been tasked with this uttermost serious mission. And you have accepted. Though not with words, I could not even imagine--not even I--that you would refuse. I am Time--I am...Infinity!"

.(Another 10 seconds later...)

Silver now heard the calm, pleasing sound of birds chirping and rivers running. The waterfall just on the outskirts of the Soleanna jungle. The memories of the event still in his mind, he has become steely eyed, stern, and looked very determined. He couldn't remember a year beyond the event, but what he had was more then enough. He ran off before the others even knew he was gone.

But, they caught up, eventually.

"Silver," Chris said, "where are you going?"

"Where else?" he replied, "we gotta find that rip!" Silver started to levitate now, faster then Chris (though he couldn't really run fast in the first place). Chris started to stop, then stopped altogether. Before he could catch his breath, The Invincible Iron Man flew past Chris, picked him up, then headed after Silver, followed by the Amazing Spider-Man, web-slinging on make-believe buildings.

"Well," said Iron Man to Spidey, "here we go again!"

"First," said Spider-Man, "we need to gather our allies."

END OF (Relatively short) EPISODE 16


	17. All about Honesty

Okay, it's Episode 17, and since I'm kinda tired of Earth already, let's see how Sonic's doing!

.(Aboard a corridor in the Blue Typhoon...)

As never one to panic, this was the first time in his life that he has ever done so. Sonic paced up and down this corridor at least 100 times. A conundrum deep within his soul stirred in him with each passing moment.

The conundrum? Sonic once made a promise to take Amy out on one date. Just ONE date. And it was today. Unfortunately, as you may already know, Sonic is going out with Blaze. How was he gonna break it to her? Sorry Blaze, I'll be back from that date I promised Amy.

Gentlemen, I think not.

'What am I gonna do?...' he thought to himself, 'how's Blaze gonna understand? Cats can get really jealous, easily! If she even sees me LOOKING at Amy she gets suspicious!'

Coming right around the corner was none other then Anth M. Southworth. Whistling nonchalantly like nothing was happening, he came across the question-burdened Sonic. "Heya, Sonic, what's shakin'?" he said, passing by. "Not now."

"Why?"

"I have a problem."

"Problems are something that can be solved. Go on, tell me!"

"If you say so." Sonic stopped and faced Anth with his question. "Anth, I once promised, a long while ago, one date for Amy. Problem is..."

"...it's soon?"

"Yep. I'm already with someone else. How am I gonna break this to Blaze?" Sonic felt stupid asking someone like Anth that question. "Well..." figured Anth, "I have a solution..."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"And that is?"

"Just be honest with Blaze and tell her your promise!" Anth looked smug with this, only adding to the pressure.

"What!?! If I tell her that, she'll kill me!" yelled the blue boy, as he imagined a silhouette of himself, being burned alive by his girlfriend.

"Sonic, being honest is all part of a relationship! Everyone knows that! Sides, you've known Amy like, forever! If Blaze doesn't understand, you probably shouldn't even be dating her!"

"Oh, yeah, like YOU would know!" at that moment, Sonic left.

"Numbskull..." said Anth, before he continued walking to who knows where.

.(In the observation deck...)

As per usual, Knuckles was challenging someone to a game of chess. He was pretty much screwed, considering it was none other then Prof. von Dyke he was up against. Prof. von Dyke pretty much had him beat; Knux was already in check, in 5 moves!

Before he could move his king out of danger, however, Sonic stopped right next to them with his query. "Guys, I've got a problem..." he said to them. "Sonic," said Knux, "you're not the only one." The echidna promptly put his king out of check.

The Professor put his king back INTO check. "Check," said the Professor.

Sonic spoke. "Knuckles, you remember that date I promised Amy?"

"Yeah."

"It's today. At three."

"What about it?"

He folded his arms. "I'm currently dating BLAZE, Knuckles. What should I tell her, if at all?"

"Tell her the truth."

"Ugh, that's useless! Professor?"

The Bothan stood, not much taller then even Sonic. "Sonic, my boy," he said, "the key to a relationship is to be honest, about everything. You must tell her the promise you made Amy, lest you succumb to this inquiry. I'm positive Blaze loves you enough to understand."

Sonic felt bummed out. The smartest guy on the SHIP said the same thing! "No way! I know her enough that she won't understand!" He ran off at that moment, searching for the captain (aka, Tails).

"He's doomed," said Knuckles.

.(Blue Typhoon's helm...)

"...and that's what he said to her," Tails told the cat, Blaze. "Really?" said Blaze, "I...had NO idea..."

"Yeah. This was long before he met you, though."

"So..." Blaze said, "how are you doing today?"

"I'm doing fine today. You?"

"Well," Blaze seemed hesitant to answer, "I...haven't seen Sonic all day."

"Yeah...me neither...I'll see if-" Tails was interrupted by Sonic's speedy arrival. "Sonic!" he exclaimed. "Yo Tails. I need- Woah! B-Blaze!" He didn't exactly notice her until now, not surprised by his arrival. She's gotten used to it, one would say.

"Sonic," she said, "what is it?" The cat was perplexed by his expression towards her. Soon enough, though, it hardened. "Ahem! Uh, heya, Blaze. I'm just a little jumpy today."

"Makes sense..." she said.

"Sonic, you wanted to talk to me?" he asked the fox. "Oh, yeah, I did," he said, "Blaze...could you...leave us for a sec?"

Blaze was puzzled, then nodded. "Of course, Sonic." With that, she left. Sonic then asked Tails his query. "Tails, I'm supposed to go on a date today at three with Amy, but, I don't want to get Blaze angry at me. What should I do? I don't want to get Blaze mad, but I also don't want to break my promise to Amy..." Sonic seemed only a little distraught by this. An inquiry that even HE doesn't seem positive about.

"Sonic," said his best friend, "just be honest with her. She won't get mad, I swear!"

Once again, the very same answer. "Oh, I'd swear," said Sonic, "but standards won't let me! That's the same answer I've gotten three times in a row!"

"Sonic, I was just talking to her. She won't get mad!"

"See ya!" He left before Tails could explain. "Darn. Blaze, he ran out."

"I heard!"

.(Somewhere else on the ship...)

He's asked the smartest. He's asked the craziest. He's asked the most honest. Now, it was time to ask the most sleazy.

And that, dear friend, would be a girl by the name of Wave.

Finding her running out of some random room, huffing and puffing for whatever reason. "Say, Wave..."

"Not now!" she said, running in the opposite direction. Yells were heard from the other side of the door Wave had just exited. It wouldn't open, and much banging was heard. In light of this fact, Sonic ignored it. "Wave, hold on a sec!"

"No way! It's just a normal prank!"

"That's not what I want to talk to you about!"

Feeling relieved, Wave skidded to a quick stop (Wave may be in shape, but she is not nearly as fast as the deep blue Sonic) at this "good" news. "Whew! I thought I was dead..." she noted.

"Not as dead as I would be. Now tell me...I've...got some trouble..."

"Well, go ahead, blue boy."

"You know...I...love Blaze, but, I also remember making a promise to Amy, and, you know, I don't want to break a promise..."

Wave crossed her arms. "That all? Geez...well, let me tell ya, and I'm only going to say this once. And I don't normally say stuff like this..." She leaned forward. Sonic did so as well, intent on the answer.

"Be honest with her and tell her your promise."

Sonic collapsed briefly, then stood firm. "Damn! That's the SAME EXACT ANSWER I've been hearing all day!"

"It is?"

"Yes it is! Does anyone realize how anger can be inspired from jealousy in a cat!?" he said, once again imagining a monster of his gal, setting him on fire.

"Reality check, bucko. You've been dating that crazy BITCH for a long time now. If she doesn't understand, then dump her!"

Too late. Sonic had already left. "Idiot..." she muttered, just before Amy herself busted out of what is apparently the bathroom, looking not too pleased about being locked in there with one of Anth's "very special" deep-freeze experiments.

.(At the other side of the ship...)

Sonic was dialing something on a monitor that he barely knew how to use. My visage came up on the screen after much anticipated waiting. "Finally!" said Sonic.

"What can I do for you today?" said I, "or, can I guess that you have love problems?"

Sonic was baffled. "How'd you know?"

"Man, Shadow has the same problem. Only the circumstances are a bit different, it's still the same."

"Well, here's the deal; Blaze and I are in love, but, I made a promise to Amy a while back. A promise that I'd date her today, Friday, June 8th. But...I don't want to do one thing, and emotionally hurt the other!"

"...Oooookay...This is what my old college roomie, Colin, would usually say 'You're screwed!'. But, I think I can help."

"Ya can? I'll do anything! ANYTHING!"

"Just be honest and tell Blaze that you made a promise. Remember; rules can be broken. Promises cannot."

"...this is just GREAT! That's not going to work!"

"Of course it-" I was interrupted by Sonic turning the monitor off. Blaze was standing there, right next to Sonic, tapping her foot. "Sonic..." she said, "What's going on?"

"Um, nothing!" Sonic was about to just high speed it out of there when it hit him. He had virtually no where to go with this. He sighed. "Blaze...listen...I have to talk to you."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Just follow me..." he said, taking her arm and slowly made their way to his room.

.(Sonic's room...)

They sat on the same bed as Sonic started. "Listen, Blaze...a long while ago--probably 6 months or so--I...made a promise," he said. "A promise?" Blaze repeated.

"Yeah...to...Amy. I promised her a date. Just ONE date. She may be a little jealous and possessive, but she isn't evil. She's nice and stuff. So...she wouldn't stop chasing me. I...kinda like her, too. Well, it isn't love, but, I consider her a close friend."

"I see..." Blaze still had a straight face. So far, so good.

"...so...Blaze...I made a promise. I don't want to hurt her. I'm to go on this ONE date with her. And...I guess...you can't stop me."

"Sonic...that's perfectly fine."

"Eek- wha?"

"I told you. It's OK. Sonic, I knew all along about your promise to Amy. Tails told me about it."

"He did?"

"Yes. I wanted to make sure you'd be honest--like all boyfriends should. And you were, so I'm not mad. I doubt I'd be mad even if I HAD known. Though I'm a little disappointed that you didn't come first thing."

Sonic's ears lowered. "Yeah...I was...just a little nervous."

"So," said Blaze while she was getting up, "go ahead. I suppose I'll watch von Dyke beat Knuckles in chess, then challenge him myself. Good luck on that date, Sonic."

He couldn't believe it; Sonic survived!

END OF EPISODE 17.

Note: Ha ha ha ha ha! Yeah, I know. It was all just one big setup! This was actually one of the very first ideas that came into my head when I paired the two together. Never really had a chance to implicate it until now, though...

So, for the most part, this had no meaning whatsoever. ;). Well, one thing did...it'll be pretty obvious next episode.

Toodles!

LegendaryWeresheep


	18. The Chaos with Crakles

Okay, this is episode 18, but, I feel a little in that mood where you don't really want to do it right now. Normally, doing something like this when you really don't want to is a bad idea.

But, I've delayed even starting this several days after the last one. BAD! And I don't want to leave this half finished forever.

And I'm like, the only guy here who ISN'T lazy. (Aside from InusonishaUnlimited...he's like, the epitome of NOT lazy.)

So, here's Episode 18.

.(Aboard the WereCorp ship...)

"You've GOT to find a woman some day, Sir Craig," noted the officer Shinju.

"Lieutenant, don't call be by that name. It is mine, sure, but if you're going to say it, just say Craig," said Were in return. "Sir?" She looked questioned by this.

"We're as equals, Shinju. We live in an age of...miracles, wonders...and I cannot say it pleases me. I don't even know why I'm sitting on this throne!"

"That's the captain's seat, sir."

"The captain's on break!" He got up. "He should be sitting here, not me! Ugh...I wonder if my own father thought like this...for 500 years!"

"Sir," Shinju was never one to question her own loyalty until now, "if I may, you have to _sit down_ as much as you can. You...have trouble when it comes to keeping your youthful form."

She clasped a hand to her mouth. "Mm! I'm-I'm sorry! I spoke out of line!"

"Shinju...you must know that following a position blindly..." he started to walk out now. "...will get you killed. I suggest you follow your heart and not your nose."

.(Later...)

Shadow looked out the window in, what I can only say would be boredom, or was he tired? Both?

Nope. He was relieved. Space is always nice to look at, anyway. And that Anth wasn't on the ship. He wanted to stay on the Blue Typhoon. And he jumped at the first chance to be on the OTHER ship when that happened.

Sides. His contract says he had to go on the WereCorp ship, anyway. The only person who actually understands him would be Rouge, the person he's known the most on the ship.

But once you really think about it, he never really had much he'd want to converse about.

Of course, on board the Blue Typhoon, something was going on that wasn't exactly worth talking about, anyway...

.(Aboard The Blue Typhoon...specifically, the observation deck...)

Amy just kinda stared at Sonic the whole time. It was kind of annoying. But it was JUST ONE date, and one alone.

Hopefully.

As for him, well, he just tried not to make eye contact. The most they did was hold hands. That was about it (hey, it was awfully short notice!). But, not surprisingly, it was enough for Amy. Several people would pass by, shrug, then continue whatever it was they were doing (even Anth dare not dig into it, since he had seen this coming hours ago).

Of course, when one is staring at an unchanging pattern of the stars moving, one is easily spooked by a small, amphibious animal tugging at one's tail. By this time, though, Sonic had stopped staring out the window and at the other direction. Murry had been tugging increasingly frantically at her tail whilst making his usual guttural noises.

She was a little too occupied staring at her "Sonikku", of course.

Eventually, however, Sonic noticed. He kneeled down and asked "What's up, little guy?"

Murry hopped up and down, pointing at the window. "Glarrrgh! Gllllargh!" he uttered. Not understanding what he said, Sonic just kinda stared at him. Then he looked. And was quite spooked by the sight of it.

"Woah!!!" he yelled. That happened to break Amy out of her trance.

But, that wasn't much better at all. She screamed quite loudly. And with good reason. Aliens. Aliens covered the windows, all of them. Tails came to check it out. "Woah!" he said, "how are they hanging on?"

A few minutes later, Tails actually managed to haul two of the aliens on board. A humane autopsy was carried out. The aliens vaguely resembled algae fish with tails reminiscent of a sting ray's (like the one that killed Steve Erwin).

"...we'll call them Crakles!" Anth had said when it was done. Surprisingly, Tails found absolutely no reason why NOT to call them Crakles. "They seemed to have been sucking on dirt and debris that was on the ship," Tails hypothesized, "that would explain why there was so many."

Anth scratched his head. "Tails...weren't there two of these things?"

"Yeah...wait, why's there four?"

Indeed, where two Crakles had been, four where now there.

"Think they came in?" Anth puzzled. Of course, when they had turn their heads away, then turned back, there were now eight. "Okay..." said Tails, "I'm guessing they aren't escaping. They must be...multiplying!"

16...32...64! Yeah, they were multiplying all right! They were flying about the ship, accidentally knocking over things and people that got in their way. They stuck onto anything even remotely dirty.

This would include Anth. He'd manage to pry (as well as murder) a few off, but more would always take their place. He walked to Tails and tapped his shoulder.

"Ya see? THIS is why I suggested we bring guns."

They kept on multiplying, with nothing seeming to stop them. Sure, yeah, they were "innocent", as they didn't exactly mean to cause trouble. But, they did.

Silly aliens...

But, of course, I'm out of ideas, so I'm ending the chapter.

Like this...

.(An hour of hell in a ship later...)

"Anth," said Tails, now covered in bite marks in the shape of suction cups, "how the heck can we stop them?"

"Easy, kid. Ya ever see Snakes on a Plane?"

"No..."

"Then buckle up!" It was that moment, that Anth busted open a window, letting out all of the little bastards out. They seemed to willingly fly out, however, possibly meaning they don't like indoors.

As soon as they were gone, the ship's repair modules fixed the window and all was well. Sure they lost some tools, but hey, it's not like they were going to need them.

Sides, any half decent doctor nowaday always carries a spare of each. Well, save for when they keep the spares next to each other...

This was apparently the case.

Cripes...

But, what of the Crakles already on the exterior of the ship, you ask?...

"Yeah..." Tails pondered, "what the author said."

.(At the bridge...)

Anth tried to see out the windows, but to no avail. There were simply too many Crakles! There was only one solution...

"Hey Tails, ain't there a planet right there?" Anth asked him.

"Yeah...oh no, you don't mean?..."

"Unless you have a switch that'll shock 'em off, yes."

"Well, actually, we-"

"Too late! This is more fun!" Anth typed in some buttons, and the ship descended on the unknown planet (ironically, as Craig had sent a message to land there). Upon entering the planet's atmosphere, the Crakles promptly burned and died, much to Tails' chagrin.

Who really cares!?

.(A few minutes later...)

The planet was familiar. Somehow. Someway! Sonic knew he had been here before.

"Everyone ok?" he asked. He then noticed Tails bite marks. Sonic rubbed his hand on one. "That hurt?" he asked.

"Strangely...no. It doesn't," Tails said. Amy was dizzy out of her mind before coming to. "Hey, Sonic..."

"Yeah?..."

"Sonic!" said Tails, "we've been here before!"

"We have?" a small denizen, roughly two and a half feet tall, walked by. He sang in a somewhat scratchy and annoying voice. But, most of all, was his head. Which, by the way, had a mushroom on it.

"Yep. We've been here," concluded Sonic.

"Been where?" said a clueless Anth. Blaze soon came up to Sonic and leaned on his shoulder. "So, Sonic, your date over?" she asked. "Well, yeah, I guess."

"That's good. Where are we?"

The Professor himself looked around, somewhat confused. "Mountains with eyes on them? People with mushroomie heads? Green pipes everywhere! This is madness!" he said.

"Madness?..." said Sonic..."THIS IS MUSHROOM KINGDOM!!!"

END OF EPISODE 18

Short, I know. Next one will be normal, though.

Homer: "D'oh!"


	19. Cosmo is Captured

Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!...

Okay, if you didn't like the joke in the last chapter, well, I've always got more...

...though I'll need to brainstorm more...haven't been doing that a lot...

Aaaaanyhoo, here's Chapter 19.

.(Blue Typhoon landing...)

"...Mushroom Kingdom?" questioned the Professor.

"Yeeeahhh..." said Sonic, "it's the place we were at just before we met you. And yes...I'm aware it's a little creepy..."

Tails walked out of the Typhoon, next to Anth (who was, for apparently no reason, covered in black soot). "Mushroom Kingdom, Sonic?..." Tails said. "Mushrooms?..." said Anth, a little confused, "So...drugs live here?"

"No...though whatever god made this place must've been on something..." said the blue hedgehog.

A Toad had walked up to the Professor at this moment. Staring up at him, and the Prof. raised a bushy eyebrow. 'Strange denizens...' thought Arthur. The Toad eventually ran off with a "Mario! Marioooo! Aliieeeeeennnnssss!!!"

The Professor was not amused.

"I know. I'm an alien to THEM, too," he said.

.(Bowser's castle...)

The big bad dinosaur...kappa...dragon...thing, King Bowser, was just lounging. Yup. Lounging. He saw something fall from the sky, and was waiting for a report. Just as the koopa fell asleep, he was aroused by a koopa troopa wearing armor.

"SIR!!! SIR!!! WAKE UP!!!" he said. The Koopa King did just that, in a funny sort of way. The King shook off his drowsiness somewhat angrily. "WHAT?!" he said.

"We've got a photo of some of the guys who crashed!"

"A photo, that's it? YOU WAKE ME UP FOR TH-" he took the photo, and seemed to lose all anger. "Wait a second..." Bowser contemplated who was on it. He eyeballed them all. Then realized he was wearing a blue cap with the word "Sonic Team" and the emblem on it.

Yeah, you know where THIS is going.

"Think I can get an autograph..." Bowser said to himself. That idea was quickly replaced by another. A devious, devious idea.

"I'm gonna capture one of them!"

.(Back to the landing site...)

"So, _this _is _that _place..." said the Professor, "the world you three were at before I came to your world."

Sonic sighed. "Yep. Wonder if a Stone is actually here..."

"I'm sure," said the approaching Craig, "most sure."

"Heya, Bigshot. So, any idea what Ancient Stone is here?"

"Yeah. The Big Stone."

"Do I have to ask to know what THAT does? Not."

Craig shot him a look. "It makes the wielder bigger," he said, "you're right, it's pretty obvious. Well, Sonic, Tails, Amy--you three have been here before. Any idea where the officials are?"

"By 'official', you mean, 'Princess', then yes, we do," said Tails, "right over there, in that castle." He pointed towards a not-too-far away castle. It was vividly colored, all right. A white castle, with red on the tips of the towers and a flag with what would appear to be a mushroom on it.

Sonic was inspecting a large, green pipe structure that had been located. He remembered what it was. How to use it, though? A button? He checked. None. So, we went with the alternate route, to see if it was safe.

Craig, Blaze, Sonic, AND Tails grabbed Anth.

"1...2...3!" at that notion, they tossed him inside. A few minutes later, he shot back out, perfectly fine. "All clear!" he said. He willfully jumped right back in, hanging onto the end for a brief moment to note that it leads to the castle. Ironically.

.(The castle...)

"MARIOOOOO!!!! LUIGIIIIIII!!!!" the Toad ran through the hallways upon hallways of the castle in fright, as he was scared by a blue, walking, talking hedgehog, a fox with two tails, and a tall cat!

It was a while of screaming at the top of his lungs before the Toad came across the easily frightened Luigi (quite literally bumping into him, too). When the Toad told him his story, Luigi was surprisingly calm about it (it would be one of the few things not to frighten him, anyway).

The reason for this is that he's met them before. At least, the first two.

The Toad was scared by this for no reason and started to scream and run for Mario, instead. Luigi was not amused in the slightest bit.

.(Somewhere else in the castle...)

"MARIOOOOOO!!!!!" screamed the Toad. He had screamed into every single part of the castle for the red plumber. Except one...

The bathroom!

Yeah, he was apparently in there. Luckily, he was finished. "Mario! Mario! Tall cat! Strange kid! Fox with two tails!" the Toad was very tired by now. Not by the running, or the screaming, but both. It must've been a straight 15 minutes. He either would've been saved or killed or captured by now.

But that sorely wasn't the case.

Mario figured what he had said. "Aside from the fox with two tails, that was complete nonsense," he said. "What?" asked the Toad.

"Friends."

"Mario, how could they!? They were creepy and completely different from the usual denizens!"

The hero stared at the Toad until George Lowe came and busted the Toad's head open with a tire iron. "Thanks, George," thanked Mario, "that'll teach him to judge people by their looks!"

Don't do drugs. I mean it.

With that, Mario and Luigi met, and awaited outside the castle. However they would learn, too late, that something was not right.

"Cosmo's missing!!!!" exclaimed Tails.

"Who?" said the Mario Brothers.

.(Bowser's Keep [They're pretty inconsistent with it being a Keep and a castle, so, I'll just call it whatever the f I want...)

"Who the hell is this?!" Bowser notified to the captured girl. She had flowers on her head and had green hair, with matching clothing (Cosmo, just so the idiots know). At first, Bowser thought it was some new breed of Piranha Plant, but then noticed that she was FAR too gentle to be a Piranha Plant (she apologized for not being who they wanted!).

Bowser pointed to a troop of his Koopa spy magicians. "Hey! You guys! Bring me news of this! Tell me if this affects them at all!"

.(15 minutes later...don't ask how...)

"Yup," said a mage. "Huh?!" quoted the King, eating a large piece of unidentifiable meat, "Whadda ya mean 'yup'?"

"Yeah. Sonic and his motly band are in some sort of distress over the girl, called...er, what was her name?"

The girl looked up. "Oh! My name is Cosmo!" she said.

"Shut up! I was going to say that!" said the head mage.

"Oh! Sorry!"

"Hm! Well, at any rate, the one with two tails was especially distressed by this news. I think he started to cry!"

The henchmen started to laugh.

"Baby!" a few of them said.

"That's not very nice!" said Cosmo, interrupting them again, "Tails cares ever so much for...me...ooooohhhhhh...now I'M worried about him..."

"Tails!?!" said the Koopa King, "that's one of the three who came here a while back. And you're sayin' that the fox was most distressed?"

"Yes sir!" they all said at the same time. "Well then..." said Bowser, "She'll have to do. Sonic cares too much about his crew to just leave her here, especially if she was his best friend's...girlfriend? Maybe..." he thought about this meaningless subject for a while before concluding.

"Well, just carry on with the usual plan and direct them towards my castle. My new powerful stone thingie will take care of everything!" decreed the King. Of course, his minions replied with yes sirees and some sort of salutes.

Bowser turned a vile, clever sort of eye towards Cosmo, who looked a little more scared now. "Now then, what to do with you?" Cosmo seemed to get even more terrified by this Koopa King's conjecture.

.(Back at the OTHER castle...)

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Cosmo's gooooooone!" Tails ran around the castle in a frantic manner, with a tear-like substance gushing from his eyes. In a comical fashion, of course.

"Who's Cosmo?" asked the green machine.

"Oh," said Sonic, "She's Tails' best friend. Besides me, of course. Probably something more."

"Like a girlfriend?"

"Heh. We're always saying that..."

There was the question as to who did it. Blaze--another person the Mario Bros. were unfamiliar with--came in with a note in her hand. On it was Bowser's insignia.

Question, answered.

"Bowser!!" said the Bros. at the same time.

"Oh...the dragon turtle whatcha macallit? He's got Cosmo? Why?" asked Sonic to Mario, who replied.

"Probably to lure us into a trap. As usual."

"...that's it? You're kidding?"

"'Fraid not. Ya see, for several years he's been doing the same thing. Capture someone--almost always the Princess--and use them as bait to lure us into some nutty trap."

"Please! This is Cosmo! Last of her entire race, cute as kittens, and nice enough NOT to be mean at all! Unless this guy doesn't know who she is, it's big!..."

.(Bowser's castle...)

The Koopa King inspecting the little girl for a while. He knew she was part of his cadre', but, what else? Bowser had not heard of this girl before.

"Should've watched the anime...maybe then I would know..."

.(Back to the heroes...)

Tails didn't seem to calm down very much. He was still (crying?) quite in a panic. He was shaking and darting his head from position to position. It took Amy holding him from behind by the shoulders to stop him from running around like a frightened bunny.

Amy's calming words were taking slow effect as Mario laid the plan...

"We go in there, show him what's what, and then rescue the girl."

"Works for me," said the blue hedgehog.

"Then to the castle!" exclaimed Anth. He was in a sort of "heroic" pose, pointing towards the air and fireworks were going off behind him. Eventually, and inevitably, however, one went of and hit him, lighting him on fire.

"AHHHH!!!!" he ran around everywhere whilst on fire.

Tails sobered up and regained a serious look as everyone began to run towards where Mario was indicating the direction of Bowser's Keep.

'We're coming, Cosmo," he thought to himself.

END OF EPISODE 19


	20. The Big Battle

Okay, time to start up Chapter 20! The big two zero!

.(Entrance to Bowser's castle...)

Sonic tapped his foot as he looked up and down the door to the castle. "Wow," he said, "only thing missing is the welcome mat."

"Then let's welcome ourselves!" Anth said. He busted the entire door open, something his size would normally not allow. "Knock knock!" was his corny phrase at that moment.

Several Troopas nearby just stared in awe at the feat Anth had performed. They all ran around haphazardly as Sonic ran through most of the castle and made it to the door to the throne room--but quickly found it was the bathroom.

A minute later he came out. "What? Hedgehogs have to go sometimes, too," he says to no one in particular.

"FOURTH WALL!" said Anth, "YOU'RE BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL!!"

"Which wall? That one?" Sonic pointed to these very words, "Well, yeah I know they're there."

"Oh...ok."

Mario came, not huffing and puffing like his brother was. "THIS is the door to the throne room," Mario pointed out, as well as the door that said "Throne Room--for those who get lost."

"Hm. Guess I'm losing my touch," said the hedgehog, very nonchalant, "let's get the door."

With their combined might, the three of them pushed it open.

Needless to say--and by that, truly obvious--Cosmo was held in a cage, suspended over a pool of what is most likely lava. King Bowser himself, however, was nowhere to be found. The Mario Bros. knew he was up near the ceiling somewhere, but Sonic apparently didn't. He ran, quick as ever, and managed to latch onto the cage to see her.

"You ok? Ya had me and Tails--mostly Tails--worried," he said. Cosmo, on the other hand, was the one to point out the danger with a panicked face. She point behind him.

Sure enough, Ol' King of the Koopas fell from the blackness above and onto the center stage. He was big as Sonic remembered him; at least 20 ft. tall, about half that in width. His red mane of hair, in between a pair of horns (makes you wonder how a reptile would have hair, but then again, reptiles aren't bipedal). Green scales are barely even seen, all around the back of his head.

The majority of him was a bright yellow, much like Tails' fur color. Spiked collars on his joints (save for his legs). A big, spiked shell, and claws on each finger.

And, of course, his face. Ugly would be the word for it.

His mouth had very sharp looking teeth.

Despite this, he was dumb. But then again, his strength would more then make up for that.

"Bowser!!" was the exclamation of the Brothers. The King laughed and scoffed, then laughed some more. "Wow, you're really ARE as gullible as those plucky plumbers!" the King said, obviously trying to sound cool.

Might I add, it's working.

'I can't believe it! Sonic, in my very own arena!' thought Bowser, with well hidden glee, 'He's practically GIVING me his autograph!'

Sonic jumped off from the cage and did some stretches. "All right then. Guess it's go time."

The Koopa roared and blew fire at Sonic, but he jumped into the air and onto his face. Squirming ensued, something along the lines of "THERE'S A RODENT ON MY FACE!!!" but since Bowser's arms aren't quite flexible enough, he can't tug him off.

This went on for the next five minutes (not too keen on fight scenes XD) until Sonic got bored, kicked him in the face, and used the leverage from that strike to force himself back.

It wasn't long before Sonic said, "Okay, we're getting nowhere, fast."

Bowser procured a small, orb-esque object. "Behold! This...Stone of Quite Remarkable Power!"

"Hey, that's-" said Sonic. Indeed...

He grew several sizes with it.

"The Big Stone!"

"The What?!" said the brothers.

"The How?" said Anth, "oh, you know I know. I'm just trying to stand out."

The King roared. "Ha ha ha! Now can you stop this!?"

"You two got any weapons or something?" Anth said, looking up at Luigi. They both procure hammers.

"That's it? CRIPES!"

Anth grabs Luigi's and throws it hard enough that it knocks the Big Stone out of his claws and he shrinks down to size.

"Crap..." he said.

Then the REAL fight began. Much thanks to InusonishaUnlimited for taking advantage of my lack of a imagination when it comes to fights.

The Koopa King retalliates and begins his own attacking on the plumber. Luigi pulls off an NFL-style tackle and draws the koopa's attention to him instead of Mario, pummeling him with his Hammer. Mario joins in and they both attack furiously until Bowser blows fire on both of them.

While they were hopping around, trying to put the fire out of their butts, Sonic moves in and launches a Homing Attack. Bowser retreats into his shell and laughs as Sonic bounces back while holding his foot. "Gahh!! Spike!!" Sonic yells, holding his injured foot as Bowser moves in. In that split second, Sonic sweeps his foot across Bowser's face and from there, they begin brawling. Fist and feet fly as they fight until Sonic trips Bowser and punches his face.

Bowser takes a few blows before throwing Sonic off. He doesn't even see Mario's fist coming before all he sees are stars. As Mario beats down Bowser's face, Luigi slams his hammer in Bowser's crotch, resulting in repeated girly screams from the koopa. Bowser grabs Mario and chews at his head before clawing him into the wall. He then grabs Luigi and throws him down before slamming his almighty ass on the green plumber.

"AHHH!!!" Luigi screams before he becomes as flat as a pancake. Mario resurfaces and throws his hammer at Bowser's head, rushing in during that moment of temporary vulnerability. His fist grows large before Mario punches Bowser with a mighty fist. The koopa goes backwards a bit and falls on his back. "Oh!...Can't...get...up!" Bowser says, a little too loud, since Sonic hears this and smirks. He runs over and Bounds repeatedly off of the exposed belly. Mario and Luigi laugh from the screams coming from Bowser. Finally, Bowser gets back up and leers at the heroes before running at them. Mario takes his hammer and redies himself.

At the last second, Mario swings the hammer at Bowser's head. The crushing blow loosens Bowser's jaw as Mario swings again, this time hitting the koopa's unseen balls. Lose of breath and a hideous gasp overcomes Bowser before he finally falls back.

As per usual, Anth just watched from afar as the fight began and even ended. Anth searched Bowser's person and found nothing but the keys, his wallet, and...

"Is this a Sonic Team cap?" said Luigi, inspecting his person as well.

"FOURTH WALL!!" yelled Anth.

"We know," said Sonic, slapped his hand to his head. At least they had the key. Sonic was fearless (unlike Luigi) and unlocked the cage. "Sonic. Thanks. Who're they?" Cosmo said as he picked her up. Lucky too, as the cage dropped into the lava as he leaped back onto what could only be identified as dry land.

The Bros. did some kind of fancy dance, waved at each other, then said "Mario Brothers!" whilst giving the peace sign.

Cosmo clapped with curious astonishment on her face, whilst the less-shallow Anth and Sonic had the sweatmarks on the backs of their heads.

But there was no time to dance. While the laurels were being rested on, Bowser had inched himself over to a switch, and pounded it. With that, he disappeared in a puff of magic smoke, and the whole castle started to shake and fall apart. Least to say, Sonic picked Cosmo up again and ran like a bat out of Hell (fitting, there was a lot of lava and fire going about).

.(Foyer...)

Blaze wasn't worried. Sure, everything was falling apart, as Koopas ran to evacuate the place altogether. She knew Sonic was more then fast enough to get out. With her sharp ears, she heard his feet running fast. However, that was quickly replaced by the closing of a very large, very dense looking door.

There was no cooky blue switch around, so Blaze figured it was on the other side. She put her ear to the door.

There were voices.

"Dammit!" was one. "Oh my!" was another. Some sort of scaredy yell, someone's "Hm," and someone definently mentioned something about what would the Incredible Hulk do at a time like this.

Blaze figured it was Sonic, Cosmo, Luigi, Mario, and Anth, respectively.

Hear, she could no more, as the last thing she felt was a massive impact to her head, the same side of her head that was up against the door.

.(Other side of the door...)

"Jeez. Super strength's finally failed me," said Anth.

"Took me by surprise the first time. But this door's made of some tough stuff!" said Sonic, knocking on it. It had to be harder then titanium to withstand Anth (who was recently discovered to have superhuman strength, though he's apparently known this for a very long time). Though he did make a large dent in it, there wouldn't be enough time to get the whole thing busted open. Cosmo and Luigi were looking around for a switch when Mario looked at the Big Stone he had.

It could make him grow! That's it!

Concentrating (or something like it), Mario felt himself get bigger then any Mega Mushroom could do!

Now bigger then ever, larger then life, and ready to kick the door's ass (do doors have asses?). He wound up for a mighty punch and busted it down real good. Mario had some trouble turning off his growth, so he just dropped it and returned to normal size. They high tailed it out of there!

.(A few minutes later...)

Things were dark at first, but Blaze soon realized she was laying on the soft grass. A silhouette was in her little sight, and she knew it must've been Sonic, so she laid a gentle kiss one what she assumed were his lips, but to everyone around her, that would be Luigi's nose.

Let me explain: Sonic was too busy worrying about Cosmo to notice Blaze's unconscious form laying on the ground. Luigi, on the other hand, tripped over her on his way out, and carried her out himself.

Lucky he knew that Blaze was Sonic's territory.

She collapsed soon after, a good head throbbing was already in session on her brain. Whoever delivered THAT sort of punch had to have been super strong coughAnthcough.

.(Peach's Castle...)

Much was explained to the Princess (who went to bed shortly afterwards), but Mario and Luigi got the picture, as did E.Gadd, who was present for the reason that a fertile mind like Tails was visiting.

Oh, right. Tails was quite thrilled that his best friend was ok. Though his moment of hysteria would be long remembered for Cosmo, as she never usually sees how much he cares about her.

Then there was Craig. Coming in at the very end of the tale, dressed in a black leather overcoat and dark purple sunglasses. "I miss something?" he said.

Sonic looked at him. "Nice threads."

"We got tired of spoofing Star Trek already. Anything new?"

No words, but silence. And a cricket. "Someone die?" mentioned Craig.

"No. We just ran out of words. We got the stone."

"Niiiice. Ready to leave this place, then?"

"That would do it. Do a role call, we'll be with ya in a sec."

With that, ol' Craig left. "So. You guys were sayin'?"

Mario and Luigi traded serious looks, jumped about 12.284734757384 into the air, did a lot of backflips, then landed on the spot where they started.

"SUPER MARIO BROTHERS!!!"

END OF EPISODE 20

Credit: Once again to InusonishaUnlimited for the fight scene. :3 Go read his stuff, including Insane Life. It's damn awesome. All of it is.

Also, please note that I'll be taking a break from this series and making a new oneshot humor. You'll love it when it's done.


	21. Meet the Marvels

Okay, now that my comedy is done, I've gotten back to work on Weresheep X. Here's Eps. 21: Meet the Marvels!

.(Unknown new country in Europe...)

A dark figure--the same one from a few Eps. ago--sat on a throne in the middle of a Hungarian-era style castle in the middle of practically nowhere. His increasing fascination with Elise the Third drove his mind into making a plan.

This dark figure man was Victor. But, he was ever so much more then Victor.

"Well..." he spoke, "Let's see how this unfolds..."

.(Stark International HQ, Stark Tower...)

Silver looked around the building. It was big, expensive looking, and robots and employees walked around like there was no tomorrow. 'Amazing!...' were his thoughts exactly. "Mr. Silver?..." said an intern.

"Oh, right. I'm coming."

.(Stark's office...)

Peter Parker (aka, Spider-Man) waited whilst tapping his foot and looking at his watch. Silver sat on a nearby couch, collecting his thoughts. Peter spoke up.

"Why is he always late?..."

It was then that Iron Man slowly landed and walked in. "Sorry. I was dropping Chris off."

"How's his mom takin' it?" asked Peter.

"Yelling, screaming...that sort of thing."

"...Hm. Figures."

"Now. Ahem! Anyway, until we can solve this...anomaly, I suggest you set up shop here, Silver."

The hedgehog shrugged. "Alright."

.(Library...)

"This is our library. You can usually find Dr. McCoy here," said Iron Man. Peter spoke just then. "He's here."

"Where?" said Silver. Peter pointed up. On the ceiling was a blue, furry humanoid wearing bifocals and a three-piece suit. He was reading a book. "Ah! An animal!?"

This man, apparently Dr. McCoy, looked "up" at Silver. "Beast, actually. Animal is a Muppet," Dr. McCoy, or "Beast", spoke with quite a sophisticated manner, far more polite then Silver took him for. Beast fell from the ceiling and landed flat on his feet and closed his book, which was titled "Sophistications of the Biological code" by Erik Stolhanske.

Silver shook his hand. He was quite strong, something he DID expect. McCoy hunched over some, as was his stature. His bifocals and suit almost made him look like a human, though he clearly wasn't.

"Silver," he said, "I'm Silver."

"Are you a hedgehog?"

"Yeah."

"I thought so."

Iron Man then directed Silver's attention towards the elevator. "Mind if you check out the next room?"

Silver was starting to get interested now. "Lead the way, Tony."

.(Another floor down...)

"And this is the main lab, where I do all my research and invent stuff," said Iron Man. Over on the far corner bulkhead was a gruff looking man in a straight jacket and jeans. He was leaning against the wall with an expression befitting his features: gruff.

"Over there's Wolverine. He's not exactly...social," said Iron Man. The man looked back, and spoke with a tone that was also quite gruff. "Call me Logan," he said. Silver nodded. Logan turned his head back. There was another man in the room, at the center. This man was completely bald, and sat in a wheelchair.

Silver was intrigued even more. This man made Silver's mind tickle a little. He concentrated on him a little harder, then found his own mind pushed back with the force of a tank.

And Silver knew that the man wasn't even trying.

The man turned his wheelchair around to face Silver. "Good afternoon," he said in a polite manner. The man didn't look too old, perhaps his late 40's. "Good afternoon, Charles," said Iron Man.

"Charles?" said Silver. This name sounded familiar to him. "Of course! Charles Xavier! That guy who speaks out for inhumans who have powers like me. What's he doing here?"

"If you must know, I'm with this cadre' of people who seek the betterment of everyone. I might ask the same of you? Nevermind, just think it," Charles said.

"...wha...never mind." Silver thought of what had happened, from the Flames of Disaster that didn't technically happen, all the way to now. "Hmmm...quite an ordeal," said Charles. "We have to see Reed soon," said Iron Man, "let's go."

"Right. One last thing, Professor."

"Yes?"

"Why do you speak out for people like me? Mutants, as you call them."

"Heh heh. Well, you see..." At first, Silver heard it in his ears. Then he heard it in his mind. 'I'm one of them,' was Charles' voice in his head, 'and I know you'd agree that everyone deserves a chance to live equally beside man. Mutant or otherwise."

Silver decided he liked this man.

.(Another two floors down...)

Iron Man once again announced this room. "And this..." a fireball flew past his head, "...is where you'll be staying. There are several dorms here, and-" another fireball. "JOHNNY!!!"

A man, completely engulfed in flames, was trying to see if he could melt one thing or another. He looked at attention towards Iron Man, who's own eyes were seething with anger. "NO FIRE IN THIS BUILDING!!!!"

"Okay, okay, sheesh. Keep your titanium shorts on, Tony. It's the boredom I can't stand!" he said with obvious sarcasm. The fire dissipated, revealing a young man in his early 20's, wearing a blue uniform of sorts with a symbolic "4" above his heart. "What is it you're trying to burn, Johnny?"

"This thing," Johnny showed them a Chaos Emerald. "It's a...Chaos...something. Emerald, that's it! I was trying to see if I could melt it. I'd heard that it can put itself back together anyway."

"...that's probably the LEAST reckless thing you've ever done. Watch your aim next time."

"No problem."

Silver was not sure what to think of this guy. Kinda like Sonic, really, except this man was a human.

.(Corridor...)

A door before them opened up, and a large humanoid emerged. He wore the same blue pants that Johnny from before wore. Except he wore no shirt, showing that his hide was made of some sort of rocky material. Even stranger, the man had gentle blue eyes, like something out of Beauty and the Beast.

"Who's the new guy, Tony?" the man had a tight Brooklyn accent, "he lost?"

"He's not lost, Ben. I'm showing him around."

"Heh hey! Fine by me! What's tha kid's name?"

Silver introduced himself. "SilveRRR!!" Ben grabbed his hand and shook him. Now, since Ben is somewhere around twice his size, width AND length, Silver was lifted off the ground and shaken all about in a "friendly" hand shake. "Nice ta meet ya, kid. Name's Ben Grimm. After a full half minute, Ben finally let go, with Silver barely able to keep his footing on the ground after that ride.

The hedgehog's eyes spun. "Uhhhhhhh...thhhanks..." he said in a daze. "Take it easy, kid," said Ben, who then went in the opposite direction.

"Eeeeassyyy for you to saaaayy..." he mumbled, still a little woozy.

Iron Man didn't seem to notice. "If you think that was wild, guess who you're staying with..."

Silver shook it off. "Hm?"

"Do you believe in gods?"

"...I believe in _a _god..."

.(Dorm room 1011...)

"...Oooookayyyyyy..." a part of the room had medical degrees on the wall. However, that wasn't what he was 'okaying' about. Some OTHER parts of the walls had old Norse items on them, such as shields, two battle axes, and a ram's head. "...what exactly did you mean from before?"

"Uhhhhh..."

It was, at that convenient moment, that a blonde haired, blue eyed man wearing Norse gear: magic belt, long red cape, Viking helmet, magic braces, and a blonde beard that wasn't exactly too long.

Oh, and his magic hammer. XD

"...Wow," said Silver, "this the guy?"

Iron Man nodded. Silver really didn't want to know, but if he was bunking with this guy, he may as well. 'Course the last guy's hand he shook, he was glad to stay sane. Who knows what THIS guy could do?

.(1 minute later...)

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow owwwww!" Silver pranced about, his hand wrapped around his other hand in agonizing pain. This guy didn't shake too hard, but his grip was like a vice!

And did he speak in the most ridiculous way.

"I apologize to thee, Silver. Perhaps my hand grip was too much..." he said.

"Really? No kidding!? What do you use for weights? Trucks!?"

"I dare not lift thy weights, nor do I have to."

"...I can see that."

"Thor," said Iron Man, "this is Silver. He's old enough to get his white slip, but not for a license."

"15?"

"Yes."

"So be careful."

"15 year olds were considered men 1000 years ago. I will treat my dorm mate as if I were to-"

"Not like your hammer, Thor."

"Then I shall as Donald's medical students?"

"That works."

Silver was a bit puzzled. "Who's Donald?" Thor stood mightily and spoke with his mighty voice. "Donald Blake is the mortal who I have bonded with in order to remain in the mortal world."

"So...he's your alter ego?"

"You could say he is."

Things were getting really, really weird. He'd met about everyone, except one. This so-called "Reed Richards". Iron Man, Thor and Silver took the elevator and outside. "Why are we out here?" asked Silver. Iron Man only pointed up, towards a building Silver recognized as the Baxter Building, a think tank for the smartest guys around. Apparently, Reed Richards was that sort of man.

But with a group of superhuman, outragious men like Ben Grimm and Thor, who exactly was Mr. Richards?...

Only one way to find out.

END OF EPISODE 21


	22. Meet the Marvels pt 2

Okay, so here's Meet the Marvels Part 2

.(Baxter Building...)

Silver looked up. Another big building. It was like the Twin Towers, only the Baxter Building and Stark Tower were farther apart. And that Stark Tower was far bigger.

And in Silver went, with Iron Man ahead.

.(Inside...)

Like Stark Tower, lots of people were walking around and such. When they got to an elevator, an old man with a bag full of mail was standing with them. "Oh, there you are, Iron Man," said the elderly mail man.

"Oh, hello, Willie," he replied.

"I've got the usual for you." Willie handed Iron Man some mail, all of which say "Bill" on them. Silver noticed and raised an eyebrow. "Don't worry," said Iron Man, "I've got these taken care of."

When the door opened, the three went into the elevator. "Top Floor" was what was pushed. Silver looked at Willie, his tag said "Willie Lumpkin" and this man was probably pushing his 60's.

The door opened and a blonde woman, wearing the same "4" outfit Johnny was wearing, appeared. Then she disappeared--literally. "Where'd she go?" said Silver.

"I'm still here. Sorry about that."

The woman appeared again. "Is this him? My husband is waiting," they walked with her, "I was about to go get you myself, Tony."

"It's a gift," he said.

'More like a silly excuse...' thought Silver.

The woman continued. "I'm glad you're not late. A minute longer and Reed would've gotten bored and would've gotten started on another experiment. As usual," she said. "You know Reed. Always on the path to knowledge."

"Any mail for us, Willie?"

The old man took out more mail, a few catalogs, and a bikini magazine (probably meant for Johnny). "Johnny..." said the woman as she noticed the catalog. Willie said his goodbyes and was off.

.(Reed's lab...)

A man with brown hair with white trimming around his sideburns, was in the middle of the room, working on something. This man was also wearing a "4" uniform. The woman tapped his shoulder and said, "Reed, quit working. He's here."

"Oh? Susan, I'm-"

"Busy, busy, bla bla bla. This is just as important."

"How much?"

"The hedgehog is here."

"Which one? The silver one?"

"The green one. What do you think, Reed?"

"Oh, right..."

The man stood and Silver got a look at him. Much the same as the first glance. Well, except for the part where Reed didn't even have to walk to Silver to shake his hand.

His arm stretched all the way to him and shook it.

Silver was, yet again, taken by surprise. 'Wow...that's new. Like about one ELSE I've met today,' were his thoughts exactly. "Is that everyone?" he asked.

Reed spoke. "Most likely. There may be more every here or there, but that is definently later."

And, while this was going on, Spider-Man slowly came down from the ceiling on a web, hanging upside down. "Now that all the hellos and greetings are over, maybe you should go over when and where exactly this 'rip' in the continuum is?..."

Silver shrugged.

"Well, ya tried."

Reed was always curious. And so started the long, boring talk about what the heck was going on. Of course, I wouldn't even bother to tell you what happens, because YOU ALREADY KNOW what the deal is.

.(A while later...)

"That makes perfect sense," said Mr. Richards. Silver couldn't see how it would, though. Total dolt. "How does _that _make sense?" asked Silver.

Oh yeah. Richard somehow knew this guy was a nimrod. "Well...ummm...Imagine that time and space as two pieces of paper."

"Okay..."

"Now, these two pieces of paper are together. Now, say that a hole was made in one sheet. It would also make a hole in the other."

"Okay..."

Richard demonstrated with two pieces of paper, then poked a hole in both of them. "Now, since I'm still pulling..." Reed's papers' holes were getting bigger. After a minute or two, the papers ripped, to Silver's wonder. "...the papers will rip. Something that wouldn't have happened if there was no hole."

"Sooo..."

"So..." Reed finished, "that will happen to time and space if this is not fixed."

"Ohhhhhhhhh!" said Silver with sudden realization, "That's not good..."

Everyone claps.

Silver spoke. "Then...how much time do we have?..."

"Hmm...I have noticed little side affects as of yet...we may have much time. But, I suggest that we get started right away at finding the anomaly. I estimate that the core of the incident originated at Soleanna Estate."

"Soleanna...The city of the sun..."

"All of the weather anomalies and happenings have usually acted in a pattern; a pattern usually starting at Soleanna. At the very least, we can find some clues there."

Everyone nodded their heads and into a hangar they went.

.(Hangar...)

"Where did this come from?..." said Silver. A rather large aircraft was in the building. "Me, Spider-Man, and the Fantastic Four will be coming, Silver, inside the Quinjet."

In a set order, Silver, THEN Spidey, said "Shotgun!"

Spider-Man was defeated.

.(Inside Quinjet...)

Silver was quiet most of the time, going over the things that have happened lately. Meeting other heroes, seeing his best friend and not-so-secret crush off to space, a place he hopes he never has to go, and now, the fate of...just about everything is right at home.

"...I've got my own journey ahead of me."

END OF (short) EPISODE 22!

Yeah, I know. Short. But, remember; it's a two parter I sliced in half, cuz, well, I thought it was too big.


	23. Getting Adjusted

Back from that loooooong ass break. Just what I needed, though. Anyway, let's go back to the main group out in space, seeing as how I had too much fun with the Marvels.

Episode 23: Getting "Adjusted"

Craig went over the files on a certain person. "Selena...I've been going over these records, and...it seems that the few minutes you were on Earth, you...kinda, uhh..."

She sat there, looking a little embarrassed.

"...killed someone."

Selena got more embarrassed.

"...with a weapon. A knife. Pretty long one. It says here he came up behind and you took his weapon and stabbed him, but there isn't a motive. What's your side of the story?"

"He tried to-"

"Rape you."

"Yeah."

He scratched his head. "Well, you're clear." Selena was surprised. "I'm...not in trouble?"

"How long were you on that planet? Of course! Over here, you just killed a potential assassin."

"Oh. Whew!" she fell to the floor in relief. Normally, killing under any circumstance was not against the law (usually...), but she thought it was backwards on Earth. "However..."

Selena did not like this "However..." "However...what?" she raised her head off the floor. "However, we're going to have to change your name."

"What? Why!? What sort of a dumb country is gonna put me in jail for self defense!?!?" she yelled. "The United States of America."

"Well, which state?"

"Texas." Craig held a photo of the large, awkward state that was Texas. "It's full of racists and anti-feminism. Since you're...well, both an alien AND a woman...they'll probably kill you on sight."

"But how would they know it isn't me?"

"Please. If your name is different, they'll be easily fooled. Now to make you a new name tag..."

.(Some time later...)

And now, the new, as-of-yet-to-be-renamed fox lass was wearing something new (courtesy of Craig), which consisted of a grey jacket, bearing the "W" symbol on the left short sleeve. A black, short shirt and just as short pants were also a part of this new costume of hers (Of course, with her style, she just can't help but leave the midriff still bear. .).

So what, she wasn't a conservative dresser to begin with!

That said, she decided "Hey, why not show my cousin?" while she didn't actually say this, it was definently going through her mind.

'I'm gonna show that cute guy Sharp-Tail my new outfit!'

Well, I have been wrong before...

.(Some other part of the ship, heck, I don't know, there's at least seven other hallways like this one...)

Craig hummed ever so quietly as he finished laminating her new nametag. "Done!" he said, just in time to see her new outfit. "Niiiiice..."

"Ha ha, old man," she said. Of course, he was old, he just didn't look like it. He half closed his eyes and showed her the tag that read "Santana Prower".

"Santana? Like the guitar player?"

"That's **Santano**. But yeah, I like the name. Still starts with an S."

She put the name tag right on the left side of her jacket. "I like it," she said, then thought, 'Santana...' Craig interrupted her thoughts with his speech, "I'm sure you do. Better let everyone know, cuz let me tell ya, I'm forgetful myself."

Sel...err, should I just?...Yeah, ok. SANTANA nodded and walked out, looking quite content. Something told Craig that he did a good job and he fell asleep standing. With his eyes open.

Weirdo...

.(Bridge...)

As that was going on, Luigi was poking around the bridge, where only Shinju remained at her post. While it was just a guard duty-kinda job for her, she did it because a new guy was on board. And that guy was Luigi.

He had accidentally boarded the Archon DX instead of the Typhoon. I don't know how it happened, but it did, and Luigi was separated from the others. Ironic, no?...

Now, being watched by a green-haired, black officer uniform wearing 26 year old, this did not comfort the plumber at all. It was kinda creepy. So, thinking of an "idea", he stands perfectly still. Shinju raised a 'brow at this. But still, he stood there, doing nothing. A tumble weed rolled on by as she stared at him. Then, out of nowhere, he ran, leaving a poof of smoke in his place. Did she care?...well, yeah, it was her job. She ran after him.

.(Corridors later...)

Luigi ran with a hilarious frightened expression on his face, with Shinju close behind him. Running towards a bathroom, the wall said "Please strip before bathing. That 'accident' two days ago would be an explanation." Luigi was left in his underwear as he ran through multiple rooms (just for bathing?...). Shinju waited at the girl's section, staring at it with a kind of look one might express when one is...well, just pissed off.

"Dammit..." she said, just before she took her clothes off (save for her blue sports bra and matching panties. :3) and ran in. Luigi stopped to catch his breath when Shinju arrived just behind him, starting the chase all over again. Eventually, it led to an elevator...

...with people in it. Mikan was in it as well. Luigi ran into the wall of the elevator, and accidentally hit the "Up" button. Shinju had him by his hat, but stopped because it was an elevator. Mikan was upmost embarrassed by this. She backed into the corner of the elevator and started to whistle as the two stood there, both half naked. When the elevator door opened again, Luigi ran out ahead of Shinju.

Asking no questions, with her eyes wide open, Mikan hit the "Down and out" button. What that meant, I have no clue.

.(Docking bay...)

And at last, salvation! Luigi had found a space suit! He quickly put it on and fled into space through a pressurized "Escape Route". Shinju, however, came close behind with one of her own, anger written all over her face.

It was like swimming in space, only there were no fish, except the shark of a woman that was chasing Luigi. No matter how hard she fluttered, Shinju couldn't seem to gain an inch on Luigi. In turn, Luigi can't put an inch of distance more between them.

.(Blue Typhoon...)

Anth wanted some "fresh air" and was planning on acting like a fool in outer space, when, after unlocking the air-lock, Luigi ran over him, Shinju right behind him. "Cripes..." he said, "they're heading to my haberdashery!"

Indeed, they ran to it all right--right INTO it, that is. When Luigi broke free, instead of the space suit, he was wearing Luke Skywalker's Jedi outfit from Episode 5. When Shinju broke loose, she was wearing Darth Vader's suit and apparatus (just what the hell was Anth doing?...). Luigi ran and ran, eventually finding the Professor working on something. He was taking a break, stretching, when he noticed Luigi.

Misinterpreting Luigi's haste, von Dyke pulled two devices and stated they were prototype lightsabers, ones that "Don't need the crystal to work,". Luigi grabbed one and continued down the hall. Shinju buzzed past the Professor, knocking him down and taking the other lightsaber prototype. "W-wait!" he said, "they don't work properly yet!"

Coming to the core of the ship where the Master Emerald resided (it looks quite different now, very expanded, with multiple catwalks and bridges), Luigi knew he had to "face his fears" and turned on the lightsaber, which turned out was green. Shinju stopped, and had by now shaken off most of the Vader costume (save for the black jumpsuit). Her lightsaber was turned on, and it turned out to be red.

The dual, if you could even call it that, commenced. Luigi swung his blade around in a fashion that might remind you of the Star Wars kid (very clumsily). Their blades made contact, and then they pulled back, then again and again. This continued for a while, but the fight soon led to another catwalk when Luigi fell off the edge, with Shinju in hot pursuit. Luigi landed on his head, but quickly recovered and battled anew.

Luigi pointed his hand at Shinju, but nothing happened. "Yikes...wrong movie..." he said, looking at his palm. That was when Shinju barely missed Luigi with a stroke and he tripped her (on accident). She lost the 'saber and Luigi was going to hit her with it.

However, it went right through her. Didn't leave a scratch. Luigi looked at the prototype saber. "I was jipped!" Luigi dropped his prototype and ran away again. Shinju ripped the suit off (she had her uniform under it...weird...

Luigi jumped as high as he could (which turned out to be very high) and landed right next to the Master Emerald. "Whew..." Luigi thought that Shinju couldn't catch up now.

And he was wrong.

Shinju landed before him from a jump of her own!

'How'd she do that!?' he thought, "Yikes!!!" is what he said. He ran past the Emerald and never looked back.

.(Somewhere, anyway...)

Mario was walking down the hall when Luigi ran right into him. "Mario!" he said as he hid behind him, "She's trying to kill me!"

Mario was confused. "Whaaaat? Really?"

Shinju dusted off. "No, not really," she held out a plushie of Shigeru Miyamoto, "You dropped this as soon as you left.

Dun dun dunnnn!

Luigi took it, looked at her, then shuffled away. "You didn't REALLY think I was going to kill you, did you?"

Luigi shivered as she took a few steps towards him.

Then ran away. "Yikes!" he yelled. Both Mario and Shinju sweat dropped. Shinju then got a call from Craig on her watch. "Shinju! Where are you?"

"On the Blue Typhoon."

"How the hell did- nevermind, we're about to touch down on the next planet, so hang on."

"Roger."

END OF EPS. 23

Note: I'm back, baby!


	24. Badly Needed Filler

Episode 24: Badly needed Filler

Switching to the other team now.

.(Aboard the Luxiole, in a form of 'hyperspace'... Let's call it Bobspace.)

Karla--for some reason, wearing the same thing she wore when she came in--stared out the window of the moving ship. For one who's never been in space, she really was amazed. You would too if you're planet wasn't a space faring one.

Or, wait...would you be puking instead? This one time, I brought a guy who's never been out at sea before, and he was indeed amazed, but then blew chunks all over the railing.

But I guess that really isn't the case.

Senil, as per usual, was just reading some random book not too far from her. Karla looked back to him. "How can you just sit there, when the stars themselves are moving?" she asked.

If he had his helmet off, he would've given her a strange expression. "I've seen them move a million times. I know it's great to look at, but hey, I've just moved on to other things." Books, Karla thought. "Exactly how LONG have you been an angel?"

He put his book down.

"I don't usually answer these questions, but hey, I guess there isn't much else to do," he said, "I'd be considered a new recruit compared to you. I finished training about...just before the Ourobockle-Jeneva Crises started."

Karla was quite shocked. "That was a long time ago!" she said, "How can you still be a Recruit if you're well over 800 years old!?"

"Meh. Politics. To me, I'm just outta being Fresh. To you, I'm like a war god in experience. Things work differently from where I come from. And let's face it; things are just gonna keep being different from here on out."

"...What...do you mean?"

"Basically...EVERYTHING'S going to be different. Well, I guess not everything. Up's still going to be up, and down is still going to be down. But let's say this; customs are going to be different."

Karla looked up. "That much, I understand."

"Oh, and by the way...have you wondered why that girl with the feline tail is so weird?"

.(Just around the corner...)

Nano-Nano--the so-called "girl with the feline tail"--was looking around the corner. "I'm not that weird!..." she said to herself, "she's got a tail, too...a snake tail..."

.(Bridge...)

Commander Meyers prodded his former vice commander, Lester, as he was at work with a "very important" paper. As we all know, it didn't matter how "important" a paper was; as long as it was done.

"Excuse me, what's this silver-haired man doing in my ship?" he said to Lester.

He was not annoyed. He's known the commander for a long time, and knew when he was joking...or merely being a pain. "Wow, so you noticed," said Lester, "actually, I'm SUPPOSED to be doing a check up on the ship before departing. Sorry I can't stay long, Takuto."

No honorifics.

"Understood,...Lester. Where're you headed after this?"

"The usual."

Both said "Ohhhhhh..."

Lester handed Takuto and started to leave. "Oh, almost forgot. Command wants something from you."

Argh. Paper, Cmdr. Meyers said to himself. "Just one little slip...here ya go." Lester handed Cmdr. Meyers a paper that would sign off guard duty to another fleet...

"...while I run the general's errands?" he said, with low enthusiasm. "Yep."

"THAT'S GREAT!!!" he signed his name and handed it to him, "get to them AQAP."

"A...qwap?"

"As quick as possible!"

Lester saluted, then left. In a hurry.

Takuto leaned back. "Better then sitting all day. It's fine by me, but I'd rather be more productive."

Then he thought, 'Luft...what were you thinking?...'

.(Observation Deck...)

"I've never seen a star THIS close!" Karla still stared out the window, but this time, however, a star was close enough that it could be seen without taking the ship into it's orbit. Truly a spectacular sight. However, Senil still did not watch. Karla tapped her foot. "Surely you can't ignore this?"

"I can, and will. Staring at it for more then 30 seconds hurts your eyes."

"Oh..." and with that, Karla shut her eyes and looked the other way. Senil thought that Karla did not have eyelids, being snake-like and all, but apparently, she does have eyelids.

But he just kept reading afterwards. Suddenly, Karla became interested in the book that he was reading. It's letters closely resembled her own form of writing. She made out the letters h.p. l, v, and e. "What book is that?" she asked, "Is it from my world?"

Senil looked at the cover. "It's the 'Dunwitch Horror', by an esteemed Human author, H.P. Lovecraft." She cocked her head. "What's a human?"

"Oh, that's simple. The people on board? They're humans. Well, at least, I think that MOST of them are. I think that one with the tail is a bit off."

"How come they look like me?" she asked the angel. "That's because," he said, "humans are so unremarkable--yet no less beautiful in their own way--and basic, that it would seem many species 'spun-off' from them. People like you, Karla, are what we call 'humanoid', as you look like a human, but you are clearly not."

"What about you...are you...humanoid?"

"Me?...I guess you could say that. I look like a blue-eyed, blonde headed man under this helmet."

"Why don't you take it off."

And that's when Senil chuckled. "Because it makes me look cool."

.(Bridge...)

Commander Meyers was lounging around on his chair, practically about to fall asleep, when his dear wife, Milfie, shook him up real good. He woke up to the silly, somewhat frightening, yet welcome pink hair of her. "Takuto! I just saw that girl today!"

"Who?"

"Karla," Milfie said.

"...who?"

"The snake lady!"

"Oh, right! Her! What about her?"

Milfie calmed down a little and sat down next to him. "We should visit her. Make her feel more welcome." "I totally agree. However, Miss Meany-Mare tooty there won't let me off duty until I'm supposed to," replied the commander. Of course, he was referring to Miss Coco Nutmilk, his right-hand woman on the ship (aside from his marriage). However, Coco was too busy to hear him talk about her behind her back.

Deter Milfeulle?...naahhh. Milfie waved and left.

.(Observation deck...)

The angel was minding his own business when Milfie showed up. She had one hand over her mouth in a chibi sort of way, and her other hand was tugging on Senil's wing. It took about 2 or three before Senil noticed someone was tugging. "Excuse me?" he said with his quiet, yet somewhat intimidating voice. Milfie stared at his wings and asked "Are they real?"

"About as real as everything else here."

Karla took notice. She cocked her head, as she has done much today, at the sight of someone having pink hair. At home, you'd usually see black, or white, and the occasional brown, but not pink. Not at all. Heck, Karla's hair was jet black.

Finding that she has been noticed (oblivious to the fact that it was her hair that attracted her), Milfie straightened up and approached Karla. She stopped just short of her and smiled. "Sorry I couldn't talk earlier. I'm Milfeulle Meyers, the commander's wife!" With that, Milfie extended her hand to shake Karla's. Not recognizing the gesture, but figuring it out quite easily, Karla grabbed Milfie's hand and Milfie did the rest.

Miss Pink hair thought about the feeling of this person's hand. It was like shaking hands with someone who was wearing leather gloves, but the leather was their skin. She could feel what she could only surmise were scales, or scaly skin. Milfie now understood that Karla did not know the human greetings, and after telling her how, and when, etc.

I know that kinda bores you, so I skipped it.

"My name is Karla. I do not possess a family name, however," she said to Milfie. "So you're not married?"

Karla shook her head. "No."

"That's ok. Guess you just didn't fall in love."

Love. An emotion Karla did not know, or understand. Milfie tugged on Senil's wing again. "Did you ever fall in love?"

"Hm. No. Must be some alien emotion," he said without giving her a glance.

.(Bridge...)

Commander Meyers was having a difficult time figuring out where to go next. Papers are done, he's ready to actually do some productive work, and everybody would go with him.

But...where!?

Where was next to go? Senil's direction led to outside Transbaal controlled space. And that meant that trouble could be anywhere. Anywhere! The surely coordinates he had surely couldn't get them there, could it? Without a proper mapping, they could head right into a star. However, if ol' teach was to trust this guy, then Takuto Meyers could, too.

"I've got it," said the Commander, showing it to Coco, "right here. Just outside controlled space. Dangerous, I know, but it makes sense. See this? This cluster of asteroids? They're not going in circles; there SHOULD be a planet right here!" Takuto pointed it out as he spoke on the map. He spoke again, "It's clever...really clever. The only thing we have to worry about is how to navigate these asteroids. I expect we could just blast them, but any wrong shot and it could send one plummeting towards the planet...I've got it. Just get us there!"

.(Planet...)

Getting through the asteroids was the easy part. The hard part was getting past the asteroids. Forget what I said before.

There was no easy part.

"Why aren't we using some sort of teleporter?!" said Commander Meyers. Coco replied, "Because we don't want this to seem too much like Star Trek!"

"What's Star Trek!? Auughh!!"

They landed quite well, actually.

Lily was looking around with a sort of tracker device. "This is the place, Commander," she said, "the planet has no intelligent life to speak of."

A dark, shadowy figure watches from afar, unnoticed by the group. He hacked and said to himself, "Looks as if I've found a way off this planet..."

END OF EPISODE 24


	25. Mass Effect

Episode 25: Mass Effect

.(Surface of the planet...)

Armed and ready, the team of Senil, Cmdr. Takuto, Milfeulle, and Lily C. Sherbet. Takuto stood in place and spoke to the angel. "Well? What am I looking at here?"

"A planet," said Senil. With his casual, near emotionless demeanor, it was hard to tell if he was being sarcastic or not. Takuto knew it was the former.

"What's so special about it?" the Cmdr. asked.

Senil didn't answer, he just walked forward. Everyone followed. Now, I know what you're thinking (and really, you should be ashamed of yourself); this would be a great time for Anth to screw things up, as per usual. Since he isn't around (I put him on break), someone else will have to do.

"COMMANDER!!!!" came a familiar voice. Takuto had turned around, but found no one. Must'v e been on the comms device he had. "What?" he asked into the machine.

"Someone's inside the ship!" It was Nano-Nano.

"Oh really? Then what's that!?" the screen turned to Karla's tail, noticeable only because she was around the bulkhead. Takuto sighed. "Nano, that's Karla's tail."

"Who's she?"

Takuto put his hand to his face. "Ughhh..."

.(On board the ship...)

He managed to sneak on board. That was too easy, he thought. He noticed most the things that went on when he entered; that one girl with the blue hair was on some kind of comms. device. She kinda creeped him out.

At one point, the girl turned around to his exact position, but saw nothing. He never figured walking on the ceiling would give him such stealth. After what seemed like an hour, the girl went into a storage room of sorts. He went in with her, hoping to find some secluded area where he wouldn't have to walk on the ceiling. She left, but he stayed.

'Wonder if they'd notice?...' he thought.

.(Outside again...)

The planet was eerily calm. Only animals were around. There were signs of civilized life, but there were no indigenous life forms. Another species destroyed, thought Senil. Cmdr. Meyers looked around the empty dwellings and left over scraps of red and black metal that was strewn about.

Every so often, they'd come across a house that was full of about the same thing; either corpses of vague, humanoid aliens, or red scrap metal. Then a large palace structure became visible, and for the first time in quite a LONG time, Senil extended his wings, and in a great burst of wind, took off into the sky.

Up until that point, he hadn't really used them. So to that, everyone just stared.

.(Luxiole storage room...)

Nano-Nano walked in to get an extra stack of medical supplies. Simple. Up until she got that nerve to look up because the lights were slightly dimmed. And she saw him...her...it...whatever it was. For the most part, the creature was white, with a bright grey cloak covering any features out of eyesight. It was hanging by the ceiling by it's feet, holding the cloak up with it.

Plus, it was looking right at her, too. It had a boney metal face, with peepers that more or less resembled a cat's eyes with small hints of skin around the eyes. Nano-Nano's eyes grew wide, and then she ran out, screaming like the little girl she was. After about a minute of screaming, she ran out the door, leaving the creature to itself again.

.(Planet's surface...)

"...Nano-Nano, stop trying to get Karla in trouble," said the Commander, "I know she's weird, being from a planet with technology much less advanced then ours, but she's trying to behave, and she's doing pretty well."

"B-B-B-But-!"

"No buts, Nano-Nano!" and at that, Takuto turned it off. "I can't believe she just can't get along with Karla," he said to himself. Lily took notice. "Um, sir?" she said, "I can hear you. Takuto quickly backed into a tree with a silly frightened face and said, "Y-You heard me!?"

"Well, yeah, you were kinda talking out loud," replied Lily.

Takuto calmed down and sweated a little. 'Man, I just gotta remember to _think _to myself every once in a while,' he indeed thought.

While this was going on, Senil was checking out the palace. Red scraps of metal were even more abundant around the palace. At the very top of the palace, the signs of a great battle were around.

Someone, or most likely, multiple someones, were here. On a backwater planet like this, he thought. But then again, the evidence suggests that it was more then just backwater. More like a well-sought after Fountain of Youth by the looks of it.

More inspection later, he found the "throne" room. It was the most untouched of the entire planet. Senil felt the surface of the chair. He needed to find out where any, if at all, of the survivors were, and fast.

It was important that he did.

Upon reaching the roof again, his wings spread and he took flight once more.

.(The Commander's position...)

Senil landed next to Karla. "So? Either you found something, or nothing. Which one is it?" asked the Commander himself. Senil crossed his arms and said, "Survivors."

Everyone was aghast; survivors meant something happened.

"Survivors!?" said Karla, "like me?" Senil nodded. Karla thought about how she was saved. Intervention, but maybe this planet had a different sort of method...

Senil motioned for them to follow, and went off to a jog, scanning the ground as if he were following some invisible trail.

Karla and the commander traded looks, but followed soon after.

.(Some ways away...)

They had found something. And what a something it was. A dead creature that was hanging limp from a hole in the side of the palace. Everyone but the angel looked pretty astounded at the whole sight of the thing. An unnatural blend of a slushy moisture combined with the most grotesque foliage they could think of.

What was more unnerving was the sight of an unknown creature--most likely female--at the center of it, as if the creature was "wearing" the monstrosity, though not terribly so. It looked pretty young, and had blue fur. Who knows how long it's been there. It looked recent, but then again, the thing just seemed...supernatural somehow. The grass around it refused to grow.

"Lily," said the Commander, regaining composure, "scan that thing. What the hell is it?" She employed a complicated handheld device and slowly stepped towards the thing. When she got within the area where the grass wouldn't grow, the scanner went off, showing the message "Warning! Warning! Dangerous Biological Entity Detected!" in bold letters.

Lily stopped there and turned a nob on the small panel on the scanner. She looked at the result and it made no sense. "The hell-" she said before Senil spoke, "that is a Bio Virus."

"A what?" asked the Commander, "how do you know?" He shook his head. "If I'm right, then it's my race's technology. The 'Bio Virus' is a very advanced form of biological warfare. It infects a target, almost undetectable, and takes over their body after a prolonged period of time," Senil walked to the thing, even inside the field of no-grass-growing.

"However, it would seem that this one is dead, judging by it's host," he explained. The commander got an idea of what was going on and stood next to Senil. "Hmm...I think I've got everything figured out, but one thing: What killed it?" Indeed, what? Well, aside from the fact the top half of the host's head (Lily pointed out that the cut was too clean, and was made after the host was killed), a burned stab wound was found near the host's mid section. With that solved, the commander walked back. "Back to the ship. Take that thing with us," he commanded, before leaving without a word. Well, except "NOW!!!"

Lily immediately complied, as did Milfie. After a few seconds of not moving, Milfie asked, "Um...can you help out?" Karla said "Sure," and helped. With the snake humanoid, they managed to move the thing...slowly.

Several minutes later...maybe even an hour. By the time they got it onto the ramp into the ship, Senil shook his head, grabbed it with one hand, and started pulling on it, dragging it several times faster then the three girls did. The girls almost fell over by the lack of the thing to push by Senil.

Needless to say, the three girls were surprised at his strength.

.(Bridge of the Luxiole...)

Commander Meyers sat on the captain's seat, contemplating his thoughts. It now started to make sense. His wife Milfie held one of the hands that was in a deep-thought bridge gesture. He held onto her hand while the other hand remained where it was. "Senil," he said at last, "come here." He did so. "Yes?" he asked, not expecting what happened next.

The commander stood firmly, letting go of Milfie's hand (who promptly fell into the seat when he was getting up). "Angels, Senil. Angels like you did it, didn't they?" Senil didn't deny nor confirm, "I'm not blaming you...yet. Not enough evidence. But let's say it was one angel...one that felt something was wrong. Or maybe disgruntled with his current position.

"Two million. That's the estimation of the enemy ships that appeared at ABSOLUTE. Too big for us to handle. They could conquer the galaxy with that number. But we beat them. How many angels does one Archangel command, Senil?"

"..." Senil seemed to hesitate, but maybe just paused, as he said "Two million."

"Exactly as I thought. It didn't seem like the Archangel is alive anymore. Is that right?"

"...Yes," said Senil.

The commander continued. "Whoever did it went on a genocide. I've put it all together. There's a pattern to it all. See this." A hologram of the Milky Way appeared. "Here," he pointed to Ssathra, "Is where it started. This is where it continued, on this planet," he pointed to the planet they were currently on then said, "And, if I'm correct, it continued here. Judging by the planet's retainment of it's population, it also _ended _here," he then pointed on a planet that was on way towards some pattern.

The hologram turned off and Commander Meyers returned to his seat. "Senil, are you part of the two million that engaged these worlds?" he asked. Senil still didn't answer, but Karla stepped forward and spoke. "What!? How can you accuse him of such a crime!?" she turned to him, "You didn't do it, did you?"

"Well...Karla, I...would be lying if I said I didn't..."

The commander nodded. "Take your helmet off," he said. Senil did precisely that. He took it off and let it drop to the floor with the clang of metal on metal. He told the truth. Senil did have blue, emotionless eyes and long golden hair that he didn't even bother setting it right when it looked all messed up. No, he wasn't commanded to correct it.

He stood again. Commander Meyers inspected him. "So...human," he said, "yet you're not." "No," said Senil, "in fact, far from it."

"Then why did you do it?"

Senil didn't hesitate this time. His voice no longer obscured by his helmet, he still spoke with the same calm, uncaring manner. "I just did."

"Then why are you helping us? Someone tell you do to it?"

"I didn't know it would come to this. Sometimes the purge of a planet is necessary, but..."

"But...what? I'm waiting. Why did they all have to die? Billions died because of you!" he said. Karla objected, but Senil put his hand up. "According to our Archangel, there was something wrong with the Universe...a flaw." "A flaw?..."

Senil continued. "He said that, with this flaw, the Universe would collapse in itself. It wasn't until it was when my lord's--who's name I shall never utter again, for any reason--four right wings turned as black as his soul had become. For you see, angels have no hearts, only souls. And it wasn't until I saved Karla when I realized what this so-called 'flaw' was."

"What was it?" asked Milfeulle, looking very concerned now.

"Sentient thought."

END OF EPISODE 25


	26. Ending one side, Enter the Captain!

Episode 26: Ending one side, Enter the Captain!

Karla, as well as anyone near who was paying attention, stared wide eyed at Senil. "Sentient thought!?" said the Commander, "How can _that _be a problem?!" 

Senil, his face as stern as it has since he removed his helmet, said, "He believes that the Universe will destroy itself if people can think for themselves."

"That's not true!" said Karla.

He shook his head. "Karla, I once thought differently. I believed so as well at one point. But I realized that no one has the right to kill, no matter how true or how untrue a reason is. It's just common sense." "Common sense?..." said th Commander, "Common sense didn't save anyone, Senil! I want to know exactly what we should be doing! I don't want any mind games, just out with it!"

Karla didn't understand why he was yelling. Neither did Milfie. She had known him for a long time (and then wed), but he hardly ever yelled. "Takuto..." she whispered to no one in particular. "Very well, Commander..." he said, "I'll tell you what you want. It's the least I can do now. Leave Karla and I on the next planet." The Commander eyed him. "For what reason?..."

"Something's there. It was the reason I'm here on your ship. An unknown outcome, but not unforeseen, has happened to the planet. Leave us two there and your mission is complete."

"Why should we?" said the Commander. "Let's just say I'll be waiting for someone spiney to find us," said Senil. Commander Takuto huddled with his wife and Lily. "Can we really trust what he just said?" he said. Lily snuck a peek at him and said, "I have an idea, Commander. Perhaps he means _that _spiney one." "You mean the legendary _spiney _one?" said Milfie, "but that's just a story. How the _spiney _one is a great hero?"

The Commander sighed. "Supposedly. But that's what they said about angels, and now look where that's gotten us. But if this _spiney _one really exists, I want to know." They discontinued the huddle. "Okay, we'll drop you off," said the Commander, "but, iffen you DO meet the mythical _spiney _one, then use this and contact me," Takuto tossed him a Holo-projector, "I want to see him when he appears. If he appears."

"He will," assured the angel. Karla wondered about what it was they were talking about, but she didn't want to ask just yet. "I'll also need one more thing..." he said. "What's that?" the Commander asked, to which Senil replied, "These supplies." Senil gave Takuto a piece of paper with notes on them. His eyes widened. "Oh god..."

.(A few minutes later, in the Commander's office...)

"...paperwork!" said Takuto, at his desk, writing. "Stupid angels...make me do paperwork...supplies...there!" the Commander gave the paper to Lily, who saluted and left. 

.(Storage room...)

Nano-Nano was telling Lily about what she saw earlier. "...and he was looking right at me! He was creepy!" she was saying, but Lily apparently wasn't paying much attention. A first for her. Nano-Nano then said, pointing to the ceiling, "Right there!" The creature was nowhere in sight. The supplies, however, were untouched and perfectly fine. Lily inspected it. "One crate of 'supplies', right here. Let's take this and put it down with Senil's shuttle," she said. They tried, but it was HEAVY. "Ughh...it's...heavier then it should be," they both said.

To those who haven't figured out where the General hid...well, it's obvious. 

He just hoped they didn't check the box. "Should we look inside? Maybe it's the wrong box..." said Nano-Nano. Lily shook her head and said, "No, I packed it myself, it's right...then again, the box itself is probably what's weighing it down. We ran out of smaller ones, so..." Whew, dodged that blaster bolt, thought the creature. Lily hefted it onto a hover-lift and moved it around with ease. 

.(Shuttle bay...)

"How long do you think it'll take for the so-called _spiney _one to appear?" asked the Commander, to which Senil, helmet back on, said, "Not too long, I hope." Senil assured him it wouldn't. "Okay..." said the Commander, "I'll...take your word for it. If the _spiney _one doesn't appear in two weeks, then I'm picking you up. Is that clear? I'll have you washing our bed sheets for the next 60 years!" 

"'Our'?"

"Me and Milfie's," said the Commander, affectionately making his wife blush. 

Lily and Nano-Nano pushed the anti-grav cart to the borrowed shuttle. Senil whispered to no one in particular, "Lightweights..." and lifted the box into the air (he had to use two hands this time) and entered the shuttle. Milfie held onto Karla's hands in some giddy fashion and said, "I'll see you some other time, Karla," and smiled. Karla smiled back at her, somewhat shyly. Milfie let go and Karla entered the shuttle, taking one last look and sat down next to the pilot's seat. Senil soon sat down next to her. 

"You have clearance, Senil," said Koko at the controls, "prepare to lift-"

.(A few minutes later...he crashed on the planet.)

Karla crawled out. "This is familiar..." she said. Senil followed. "Don't remind me..."

.(A few more minutes later...)

Flying through the endless black void of space was fine. However, being back on solid ground was as much to Karla as a good night's rest. Much needed and much wanted. Sky was blue, check. Grass was green, check. Sun shone brightly. 'Only one sun...' thought Karla. Her homeworld had two suns, one that was yellow like this one, and the other was distant and red. One more thing to check...denizens?

While looking around, she didn't take into account the soft sounds of a massive bird creature walking behind her. When she turned around, she was face to face with it's head. It had blue eyes, just like she did. It's feathers were a golden yellow color, with orange legs that made it as tall as Senil was. It must've been 8 feet tall! Karla wasn't afraid of the bird at all, but the same was not for the giant bird. 

This giant bird soon blew an out-loud whistle of a bird noise and ran off. Karla was amazed and felt a little insecure at the same time. Spend two weeks here? "Senil...exactly, who is this _spiney _one?..." she asked him. Senil looked towards her and said, "Well, you see, he's..."

.(Far, far away, in a planet we're kinda familiar with...)

"AAACHOOO!" sneezed Sonic. Tails handed him a hanky and said, "Excuse you." The hedgehog wiped his nose with it. "Are you allergic to something here, Sonic?" Tails asked him. He shook his head. Tails looked around. "That's surprising..." Tails said.

All around them were giant grass blades and other oversized foliage. Things that would seem small and meek were giant-sized here. Even the bugs, which flew overhead, were large in size. The sun was nice and high in the sky. Craig soon came out to them, with a sort of radar in his hand. "Where is it?" asked the blue boy. The guy scratched his head. "That's funny...seems to be just now arriving..." he started to say. At that moment, a rickety rocket ship streaked across the sky and hit someplace nearby. "...right there?" Tails pointed, to which Craig replied, "Right there."

.(Crash site...)

The Mario Brothers and Tails decided to investigate while Sonic...did his thing. "Thing" would mean "run around the place at unsafe speeds". The rocket ship was far from a wreck, but several pieces had fallen off. Tails looked in what he thought was the cockpit, but found no sign of the pilot. The Mario Brothers were likewise out of luck. Luigi, however, was found by a dozen or so flying beetles, each one the size of Tails' head. Mario set them on fire, but more came out and they hid in the wreckage. 

"Some indigenous life forms..." said Tails, "It's like we've become insects!" Luigi shivered and nodded. 

Meanwhile, Sonic had just outran some giant beetles of his own. The entire planet seemed to be wild, a true eat-or-be-eaten world. But something did not fit. Sonic stopped abruptly at a small creature that was red in color. He kneeled down to it and it stared right back at him in kind. The creature was very similar to Cosmo, as it had a leaf at the end of a red stem that came out from it's head. It had a pointy, long red nose and black eyes that showed no discernable emotion (though Sonic guessed it was surprised at him). It had three fingers on each hand and three toes on each foot. It was bipedal like Sonic was.

Plant or animal? Who knows...

Some noises were heard nearby and both Sonic and the weird alien looked in the direction it was coming from. The red alien then ran off in the direction it was coming from. "H-Hey! Wait up, little guy!" Sonic ran and picked it up, "Let's go see what that is." And with that, he dashed off.

When he got there, they found another alien, only it was far bigger then even Sonic, perhaps three or four times Sonic's own size (and probably 30 times his weight). The alien had two legs, no arms, a bulbous back with white polka-dots on it. It's feet were birdlike with only three toes on each foot. It had eyestalks with bulbous eyes at the end, and noticeable fangs. There was a handful of similar aliens like the one Sonic encountered before, and they appeared to be enemies with the monstrous alien. The tiny aliens that were on the huge alien's back were whacking at it with the leaves that were on their stems (Sonic also took notice that some had bulbs and one even had a flower instead of a tiny green leaf). Although it didn't look it, this offensive maneuver seemed to hurt the monster alien.

However, it had had enough and let out a (surprisingly) not so loud roar (seemed more like a cawing of a sleepy crow), but it knocked the little aliens that were on it's back. Sonic noticed, in some pity, that some that had hit the ground disappeared, and what was left were what appeared to be their ghosts that floated away. At that moment he noticed a small man, about a bit taller then the little aliens, was in the middle of it all. He had elf-like ears and appeared to be wearing a spacesuit of sorts. The little man was apparently also helping the little aliens fight the big alien. 'Time to even the odds!' thought the heroic hedgehog. The beast took a step forward, but before it could make contact with the ground, Sonic spin dashed under it, and the monster stepped on him.

This did not hurt Sonic, as his spin caused the alien to actually _trip _over him. In another sleepy sort of crow the monster fell flat forward. The little man blew a whistle and a dozen more of the little aliens came out of the extremely tall grass. The man threw a few onto the back of the alien and soon, it appeared to stop moving. Sonic didn't really know if that was the right thing or not (the whole place was weird already), but was likely the former because he saved the little man. The man had a sort of antenna on his helmet that had a bright light on it. 

The aliens, in unison, picked up the monster and walked off in some other direction. The little man approached Sonic. "Hey, uh..." Sonic said, "was that your ship that crashed just now?" Sonic pointed up. The little man appeared to understand him and nodded. "Great, you know what I'm saying! What's with the funky suit? Need it or something?" The little guy nodded again. Clearly, he was not human either. 

The little red alien from before walked up next to the little man and looked up at Sonic, and he kneeled down again and said, "Hey, little guy. Was that thing, uh...some kind of predator?" It nodded. Apparently, they could understand him, but he had a hard time understanding the aliens and the little man. Then he got an idea. "I'll take you to Cosmo. Maybe she could understand these little things..." The alien and the little man traded looks and Sonic grabbed both of them and sped off.

.(Landing zone of the Blue Typhoon...)

Sonic skidded to a stop just outside the Blue Typhoon. Sure enough, Cosmo was sitting down nearby, just staring off at the wilderness. Saw it coming. Cosmo looked towards the direction of the noise and saw Sonic. She waved, oblivious to the strange aliens he had in each hand. Sonic stopped next to her and said, "Hey Cosmo...do you know what this little guy is saying?" Sonic put the little alien next to her and it stared up at her. Cosmo was likewise, staring at the little alien. "Sonic..." she said, "Where exactly did you _find _it?..." Sonic shrugged. "Beats me," he said, putting down the little man.

"Hmm..." Cosmo picked up the little alien, but by it's sides and not it's stem structure, "I can understand it. But, he doesn't seem very...talkative." "Ask him what he is," said Sonic. Cosmo nodded and did just that. "What. Is. Your. Name?" she said slowly. The alien leaned it's head to one side and the same squeak noise came from it, only lower in tone. "Is...that how it talks?" 

"It would appear so...it said that that little man calls them 'Pikmin'..."

.(Near the crash site...)

The beetles had all left, and so Tails and the Mario Brothers could finally get out of their hiding spot. Which just so happened to be in the wreckage. Tails popped his head out and surveyed the surroundings. "All clear," he said and got out. The sun was starting to go down. And for some reason, that gave Tails the shivers. "If those bugs from before came out at day, then think about what comes out at night!" he said, twisting his tails to take flight to warn the others. Luigi's knees clapped together as he started to fright, so Tails grabbed his hands and flew him back while Mario did his amazing jumping.

.(Blue Typhoon landing zone...)

The "Pikmin" as it's called that was in Cosmo's hands looked in the direction of the sun and wiggled a little. The little man knew what was going on and ran off into the wilderness. "Hey, wait!" The sun went down. Tails arrived with the Mario Brothers soon after. Tails and Luigi both were fidgety. "S-S-Sonic! Cosm-mo-mo, something bad's gonna-na happen!" Tails said, waving his arms around. The little man came back real quickly to snatch the little red Pikmin before darting back into the ridiculously tall blades of grass. 

Although it was much less of a jungle, barely a forest, Sonic could not see where he was going. "Tails, you and Luigi take Cosmo inside the Blue Typhoon. Mario, let's go after...that guy." Mario nodded and both were off. 

.(Clearing...)

The aliens on the planet were starting to get incredibly active. Sonic and Mario stopped at a clearing, where the little man had assembled perhaps the entire colony of the Pikmin. The little man looked both ways, and whistled, causing all of the Pikmin to enter strange, onion-like spaceships. They stood on three legs, and had large flowers on the top. The only way in looked like the legs, which led to entrances only big enough for the Pikmin to enter. The little man noticed them, and noticed his ship trashed nearby. 

With so much as a little thought, Sonic grabbed him and ran back with the plumber in two. Sonic glanced a look back, and saw, in amazement, that the onion-like ships folded their legs and, using their flowers as helicopter blades, took off into the sky. 

'Some aliens...' thought Sonic.

.(Blue Typhoon...)

"It's just as we thought," said the Professor, pointing outside with his cane, "the tiny creatures Miss Cosmo referred to as 'Pikmin' are not nocturnal creatures. However, it would seem that many of the aliens here are. It's become like a jungle of the world's most dangerous creatures down there."

Tails put down Cosmo. "Right...Sonic, where do the Pikmin go at night?" Sonic picked at his ear as he spoke. "Well...it sounds weird, but they have some kind of spaceships. I don't know if they went into space or not, but when this little guy here whistled, they went back into them and they flew off like helicopters," he said. Tails scratched his head and said, "They can't be spaceships if they work like helicopters. I don't they left the atmosphere." 

Sonic kneeled down to the little man. "Do you live on this planet?" he asked him, but got a shake of the head, then Sonic said, "then what're you doing-?" Before Sonic could finish, the little man's watch sprung to life. The cone to the little man's spaceship--as the pieces of the little man's spaceship was brought aboard from via the Blue Typhoon's grapple--and flew up in the middle of the main hangar. 

The group went to see what had happened, and saw the thing just floating there. "What the-!?" said Sonic. The little man stood under it and looked up as if he were talking to it. A speaker was noticeable on the cone. "Hello, I am the computer for the Hocotate Freight spaceship you see before you...in...IN RUINS? HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?" The cone started to float from place to place in apparent anguish. "Hocotate..." said Sonic, which Mario completed by saying, "Freight?..."

Tails tried to calm it down, saying that he'll fix it, but the cone's speaker flew close to him and said, in a whiney sort of voice, "You?! A little baby brat!? You can barely walk!"

"I'm eight years old!"

"Oh, eight, how old you are! Please I need a PROFESSIONAL to fix it!"

"I _am_ a professional!"

"I mean it, you little fox boy! I need an adult, a REAL engineer to fix this!"

Tails started to get really angry at the AI of the spaceship, but Cosmo said, "Please Tails, it's only a machine." Hearing Cosmo say that made Tails turn around. "Grr...whatever." von Dyke adjusted his monocle and said, "Hocotate Freight space vessel. Ahem, I am Professor Arthur von Dyke, Bothan scientist of a distant Republic. Perhaps I could be of assistance?..."

The cone seemed to settle down. "Perhaps. Can you rebuild me?"

"Why, of course. That is, if Master Miles 'Tails' Prower would be allowed to help," said the professor. 

Tails' ears wiggled and he turned around. "I can?" he said, pointing to himself. The cone spun around. "Are you POSITIVE you can fix me with that little boy holding you back?" it said. von Dyke tapped his cane. "Sir...AI, Master Tails is QUITE capable of doing so. Why, do you even know who BUILT this entire spaceship that we're all in right now? Certainly not anyone in front of you EXCEPT Master Tails."

The speaker cackled in a sort of laughter. "Hah! Your jokes are amusing! However, I would feel better if you alone worked on me," it said. von Dyke now stamped the ground with his cane. "You, sir, will not be fixed until you see the error of your thinking," he said. The little man looked up at it and waved a finger. "Fine," it said, "But if anything goes wrong, I want him out of here!"

von Dyke seemed to smile (it was hard to tell with the fur from his nose covering his mouth) and clapped his cane to the metal floor. "Very well. We'll get to work. Now please, if you would, answer any question these four might ask of you." The cone bobbed up and down, as if in agreement. "I'll start," said Sonic, "if the little guy here doesn't live here, who is he and where did you BOTH come from? Better yet, what's this planet?"

The cone spun, then said, "Oh, yes, real important. That little person down there is Captain Olimar, a senior employee of Hocotate Freight, a shipping company from Planet Hocotate. Denizens of Hocotate wear spacesuits in environments deemed hazardous for them. Such as atmospheres that contain oxygen, which is poisonous to the Captain and the people of Hocotate."

Sonic kneeled down to the captain again. "So, 'Captain' Olimar, huh? You look familiar...so, you can't take that spacesuit off?" The captain shook his head. "Why do those things listen to Captain Olimar?" asked Cosmo. "That...is unknown. Not too long ago, Captain Olimar crash landed on this planet--in another spaceship, of course--and his ship was wrecked. The Pikmin just started to help him for some reason after that. Pikmin may be predators, but they're only predators of predators, so to speak. They may be weak, but their strength lies in their teamwork and large numbers. By my estimation, the Pikmin make up a majority of the planet's population, albeit a small one," explained the ship's AI, "as you might know, it's dangerous when it gets dark. To counter this, the Pikmin have either grown or developed ships dubbed 'Onions', which take off into the safe skies at night.

"Pikmin are also apparently part animal, and part plant. Like you there," the AI was obviously referring to Cosmo. She held her hands together in front of her chest and thought, 'just...just like me?...' 

"You see, the leaves at the ends of their stems provide them with a means of attack. It hurts more then it looks, but it's not super strong. The leaves also determine it's age. Leaves are young, buds are middle, and flowers are older, although not necessarily OLD old. You see, Pikmin, when born, start out as seeds, then spend time in the ground for a few minutes. When they've grown, their stems will sprout, and they'll just sit there and bask in the sun. The more time they spend in the sun, the different stages they'll go through. The ones that spend the longest become flowers, and vice versa. Any Pikmin can go back underground, however, so age is not a factor."

Sonic thought his head would explode after such an explanation. It sounded easy, but it seemed like a hassle to know all of this stuff. The Mario Brothers didn't seem fazed. The Professor and Tails were getting to work on the space rocket. Captain Olimar himself looked beat for a little guy. "Just one last question..." said Sonic, "how long can the Captain's space suit last?" 

"Oh, you mean life-support. Let's see...his is a standard issue one, so I'd say it'll last for another 30 days or so," it said, nonchalant. "Thirty days!? Now THAT'S handy! Are you being serious!?" questioned Sonic, everyone a little spooked by this, to which the AI replied, "Why, yes, I am. In 30 days, the battery to the life support system will run out of juice and fail on him. However, I don't see that happening any time soon."

After a few minutes of totally random questions (such as if the Captain had a family; the answer is yes, a wife and a son and a daughter), everyone seemed to start yawning, even the two engineers. "Diagnostics...complete..." said the Professor, slumping down in a chair nearby. Tails started to collapse, but Cosmo straightened him up. The two of them sat down, their backs together, and both yawned. "He just...ahhh...needs to have the ship repainted, the speaker repaired, and we'll be able to...put it back together," said Tails. He and Cosmo both fell asleep, as did the Professor. Olimar beamed himself into the ship's main cockpit (which is still in the ship) and presumably did the same. 

The Mario Bros. fell asleep on their bunk bed in their room. Craig himself had just fallen asleep on his desk on the Dragoon. 

Sonic, however, laid awake next to a sleeping Blaze in their room. "Those aliens..." he said to himself, "They're just like Cosmo..." Sonic reached out to nothing in particular, just listening to the hum of the air circulating and Blaze breathing softly and nearly soundlessly in her sleep. It was a while before these thoughts put him to bed.

For tomorrow would be one hell of a day.

END OF EPISODE 26


	27. Anything but Tangerines!

Episode 27: Anything but Tangerines!

.(Sonic's room...early in the morning...)

Sonic woke up that morning next to Blaze, who, surprisingly, was still asleep. He was never the first one to wake up, especially since he was the second to go to bed, and he stayed up late at that. It had to have been early. There was no way Blaze would sleep in. Funny, though, he didn't feel very tired at all. "Wonder if anyone else is up?..." Sonic wondered to himself. He checked the hangar. Yep. Aside from Cosmo, who was asleep on a chair (a blanket was provided as well), Tails and the Professor were at work. And they were almost done.

Sonic looked around for Captain Olimar, but he wasn't around. Tails noticed the sound of a door open and saw Sonic. He waved and said, "Hey Sonic, come look at this! We're almost done!" "Wooooww..." was Sonic's reply. The rocket ship looked almost brand new, with it's paint looking sleek and newly replaced, everything that seemed broken was now fixed, except for..."We fixed the engine, but..." said Tails, "there's no power source. Something was inside it that gave it immense jet propulsion...We don't have the necessary parts to replace it..."

"Must've been the stone inside it," said Sonic, "I'll ask Craig...if the desk jockey is awake this early, that is..." Tails looked at his watch. "Yeah, it's really early..." he said, "at least, by this planet's time..."

The Professor sat down on the ground. "Perhaps...if that _other _Professor would help, we'd solve this problem..." he said. The two friends were puzzled and looked at each other. "OTHER Professor?..." they both said at the same time.

.(A few minutes later...)

"Gadzooks!"

Professor Elvin Gadd, founder of Gadd Science Inc., stared at the rocket ship. While although early in the morning, he still wore his usual lab coat, swirly-eye glasses, and the weirdest shoes ever. While advanced in age, E.Gadd apparently did not require a cane to walk as von Dyke did. However, this did not mean he wasn't silly. A single lock of white hair stuck up on his head (the only piece of hair that was on him) like Alfalfa.

Also, he was shorter then Sonic.

He shuffled around the near-complete alien rocket ship. "Seems all tip top shape," he said, "what's wrong with it?" E.Gadd was far more spry then the other Professor, however. Tails got in front of him and said, "It doesn't have propulsion. It needs fuel, or something. Anything, really. Captain Olimar can't speak to us and tell us what it is, though..."

E.Gadd walked around him. "Remarkable!..." Tails slapped a hand to his head and should have seen this coming. "I can do it," said E.Gadd.

"What was that?"

"I can do it. Just give me, er, about an hour or so, and I'll have us a solution. And then in a few hours, the answer!" he said. Tails was perplexed, but convinced and nodded and said, "Okay! We'll leave you to it." Tails picked up Cosmo and left with von Dyke. E.Gadd walked around the rocket, inspecting it even as they left.

.(Sonic's room...)

Whether or not he was supposed to, Sonic had decided to bring along with him a blue colored Pikmin who had been wandering around the hangar. It was the same color blue he was. It seemed to lack the nose that the earlier red Pikmin had, but instead, Tails had told Sonic that the blue ones had gils and could do the one thing Sonic can't. And that was swim.

Oh, and they can breath underwater.

Blaze stirred, and soon woke up with a stretch. The blue Pikmin looked at her with unblinking eyes and made a noise and cocked it's head. Blaze stood up in her white, almost see-through gown and tied her hair into a ponytail, like her normal look. When the cat sat back down on the bed, Sonic put the blue Pikmin on the bed to see what it would do. The alien waddled over the mounted blankets and slid down after climbing it. Blaze looked to her side at the alien. It stared right back at her in response.

"Um...hi?" said Blaze, not sure if it could understand. The blue Pikmin notched it's head. Blaze then noticed Sonic and asked him what it was. Sonic explained the best he could. "Pikmin?..." said Blaze, picking up the blue Pikmin, "that's what they're called, hm?..." Sonic nodded and said, "So the Captain calls them. I don't think they've named themselves. Cosmo can apparently talk to them as well." "Makes sense..." replied Blaze.

After a while of fooling around with the blue Pikmin, Sonic left with the little guy. Blaze, of course, had to get dressed properly.

.(Roughly an hour later, on the bridge...)

Tails sat down on his usual spot at the "captain's" seat, pushing a few buttons. Things were going pretty slow today, what with the outside world of the distant planet being hazardous and very volatile. Tails had suggested they stay, because Craig had told him the properties of the stone; anyone who carries it has the power of fire. "Power of Fire" being a very vague term, but the way Craig had said it suggested it was very powerful.

It severely bugged Sonic. It was amazing outside. Aside from the horrible dangers, which he could easily avoid, it was absolutely begging for Sonic to just tread it's ground with his superhuman speed. But no, says his best buddy. Ruin all his fun. But he had other ways to kill some time. Such as play chess. Chess was always fun.

Or, completely disregard what Tails decreed, and go outside and run around at insane speeds. Yeah. That one sounded just right. Tails, however, would eventually come looking for him...

.(Sonic's room...)

Problem, solved. Sonic could always count on Anth to do something like this. He had entrusted Blaze, Anth, and the blue Pikmin with this secret. Anth put on the Sonic suit again. He looked like Sonic, and he could easily sound like him. Blaze could stay with him all day to make it look like a date. And the blue Pikmin...well, to keep it from interrogation from Cosmo, he was just supposed to stay with Blaze and act "all Pikminy".

.(Outside...)

Outside was great. The big alien and many little aliens every here and there, it was great. And absolutely no sign of the Flaming Stone. The giant blades of grass and other foliage were on fire, but Sonic knew it wasn't the stone...

...the giant, floating blimp with the familiar emblem of Dr. Eggman was the root of that problem. The blimp was big, as usual, and had a giant-sized blowtorch that was setting the forests on fire. "Eggman..." Sonic said as he clenched his fist. He ran off in the direction of the Blue Typhoon.

.(Inside Eggman's brand new Egg Blimp...)

"Stop moving," said Sentinal, fixing up Sigma. "Oh, 'don't move', you say. Ow," he was tucked down from the waist up, apparently having problems with his new body. Sentinal swirled his hard-to-see eyes and said, "as in, 'don't talk'. If you're moving while I'm working, this will hurt. Oh, and it'll take longer I guess."

Sigma thought about objecting, but put it off for later. Eggman Nega stood near the window that viewed the destruction that was down below. "Ingenious..." he said, "the Flaming Stone, as Croix tells us, would grant it's user the power over fire. If we incinerate the entire planet, the only thing left would be the mindless creature that has it, and then we TAKE IT." He followed that up with an evil laugh.

Soon after, Eggman himself, as well as Croix (who was floating around Eggman's head, as was usual) and he sat down on the captain's seat and said, "This is going to take too long if we do this with just one ship. I want to know when and if Sonic and his friends arrive." Croix nodded silently (which was weird, as he usually talks a lot). Eggman pushed a button on the intercom. "This is Dr. Eggman," he said, "I want all available combat units to deploy down to the surface immediately! If you find Sonic, destroy him!"

The ship soon filled with the humdrum of hundreds of robots to mobilize and get down to the planet, either by teleporter or...whatever ways there are for them these days. Red Egg Pawns lined up and weapons were everywhere for them. Despite the apparent chaos, not one of them stumbled over each other at all. They were ready for a seek and destroy, but what the villains didn't know is that it was going to become a war with the inhabitants.

.(Blue Typhoon...)

Sonic had told them his story. "They followed us!?" said Tails, surprised by this apparent turnout of events. Sonic, however, was not.

"You expected any less? That Eggman wants the Ancient Stones, and you know what Craig said; wars broke out over them. That wasn't good then, and I am darn sure it isn't a good thing now."

"Craig said...the stone! Do they already have it? No...they would've left by now..."

Sonic puzzled. "I think maybe it's cuz...yeah...Craig said that the Flaming Stone will grant it's user power over fire. Whatever has it won't be affected by the fire..." Everyone present looked at Blaze. "Like me?" she pointed at herself. Sonic nodded, "Like you."

.(Hangar...)

"Done!" said E.Gadd. Olimar's rocket ship now had a working engine from parts unknown. He had been having the urking feeling to just stamp on a "Gadd Science, Inc" symbol on it before he'd remember he only fixed the engine. Yep. Somehow it worked, anyway. Sonic, Blaze and Tails entered in at that moment. "Wow! It's all done!" Tails was amazed at the old guy. Considering he was pretty short, too. Captain Olimar was apparently there, too, looking up at the rocket ship. Sadly, however, the ship's AI didn't offer any thanks at all to Tails, which kinda made him a little angry.

Sonic said, "Niiiice...".

.(Planet's forest...)

Sonic arrived with Tails and Blaze, with Captain Olimar having been carried by Sonic. Portions of the place was on fire. Sonic got a call JUST at that moment. "Hallo? Ya there, little fellers?" it was E.Gadd, to which Sonic replied, "What's up, do- er, Professor?"

"I've got an inklin'. If the fire's raging this bad, you have a chance at finding the Flaming Stone," he said. Tails said, "How would that help out at all?" E.Gadd shrugged. "Don't know. It was just an inklin'..." Sonic and Tails sighed. Sonic regained a grin and gave them a thumbs up before grabbing the Captain and running through the massive inferno that was going on. Tails looked unassured at Blaze. She dashed and grabbed him, too. Tails struggled a little, to Blaze's consternation, as she said, "Quick squirming and hang on!" She then fire-dashed into the burning forest.

.(On board the Blue Typhoon...)

"998...999...1000!" Knuckles was doing a full round of push ups...with Storm on his back. "Alright, my turn!" said the albatross. Knuckles then took two 1 ton weights and said, "You want the weights?" Storm fell on one arm and started a few warm up push ups.

"Double down," he said.

Knuckles then grabbed two more 1 ton weights and sat down cross-legged on Storm's back and he started counting. When he got to about 45 (Knuckles had to help him count), von Dyke entered the room. At the sight of his recent-leader, Storm said, "New boss!" and got up. Knuckles fell back onto the ground, then crushed by the weights.

The echidna moaned in pain under the weights, but no one paid any attention. Storm was always excited by the sight of his leader, whether it was the missing Jet or the new one, von Dyke himself. "Oh ahem, yes, good to see you too, Master Storm," von Dyke replied to the big guy, "Keeping yourself in tip top shape I see."

Storm nodded.

"Now, where is Ms. Wave? I require the assistants of the Babylon Rogues immediately."

Storm nodded and followed him. For now, no one bothered to help him up. Sucks to be an egg laying mammal right now.

.(Hangar, yet again...)

Wave the Swallow was getting her, as she calls it, "birdy" sleep when von Dyke called her to the foreground. Barely able to see a thing through rubbing her eye, Wave did her best to pay attention. All she caught was "job", "important", "use your Extreme Gears", and, "Connect a hose to the giant body of water 2 miles to the east".

Then again, even tired, she paid a lot of attention.

.(In the burning woods...)

They came to a clearing in the fire. Eggman's robots were running around, shooting randomly. And no wonder. The fire had stirred the aliens on the planet and they were going berserk. For whatever reason the Egg Pawns had deployed, it was a bad idea. They could shoot and had firepower, but the brute strength and size of many the aliens was just too much and they were being crushed by their onslaught.

Sonic looked around and ducked a bugger that was flying at his head. "Woah...talk about out of control..." Blaze soon caught up to him and put down Tails, who looked about ready to vomit. The fox shook it off and said, "The fire must be scaring them into a frenzy. They'll attack anything they see!" Tails dusted off.

But before Tails could fully shake off his motion sickness, a loud roar filled the air. All of the Egg Pawns and robots that were attacking fled in all directions. It practically moved the ground. Olimar recognized it. He shook nervously a little. "Hey, what's wrong, Cap?" said Sonic, looking at him. As soon as he finished those words, a similar roar cried out. On the onset of the second screech of terror, a torrent of fire blazed out from somewhere in the woods.

And then footsteps. Lumbering from the flames unscathed, a massive alien not too dissimilar from the large alien that Sonic fought before. It had fatter lips, bigger teeth, and was at least twice the size of the alien from before. Parts of the alien was on fire, but that didn't seem to bother it. It's eyes looked like the fiery pits of hell itself. Smoke bellowed from it's nostrils as it blew waves of fire at the air, striking down the retreating flying armada of mechs. Not taking his eyes off of the monster of an alien, Sonic talked to his communicator and said, "Uhh, E.Gadd...what's that?"

"Hang on, I got word from the spaceship from that little feller there..." he said, typing something up.

Blaze and Tails looked ready, and so did the Captain (when he got his resolve back).

Sonic looked back and smiled. "Yeah, you do that," he said, "in the meantime, we've got a huge alien to skin." Blaze's hands enflamed. Tails clenched both his fists. Upon closer inspection, Sonic could spot the Flaming Stone shining inside of it. "Here goes," he said.

End of Episode 27.


	28. Not your average Sunday

Episode 28: Not your average Sunday

"Emperor Bulblax," quoted Olimar's ship from the watch that the Captain conveniently had on, "as it's size and name suggests, it is the alpha male of the Bulblax family. Relatives include lesser Bulblax and Bulborb. The Emperor Bulblax is far older and stronger then any of it's kind, or at least, within a 500 mile radius."

Sonic looked at the monster (being a meek word for it) in wonder. He was a BIG FELLA. Sonic could feel sweat (and apparently, they can do this) starting to pour down the side of his face from the immense heat. The Emperor Bulblax spewed another torrent of fire up in the sky, which torched one of Eggman's blimps. He couldn't help but hesitate. But it was not fear that gripped him.

It was restlessness. A heightened sense of things.

If fear and worry were the same thing, then yes, Sonic would be afraid. He knew Blaze would be okay, what with her being fire associated and all, but Tails was not. He didn't plan on fighting. The course of action?..."Tails, get out of here!" he said. Tails' ears perked up at the sudden announcement of his name and looked to Sonic. He looked at the alien, gulped, then flew off.

The couple traded looks, then confronted the monster.

.(Blue Typhoon...)

Wave was complaining to herself as she and Storm were hauling two ends of two hoses that each was large enough to fit themselves in. von Dyke had ordered them to hook them up to the Blue Typhoon. But what idea did the professor have in mind?...

.(Egg Blimp...)

"Engine power down to 40 and dropping," duly noted a voice from the ship's security system, "Repeat: Engine power down to 40 and dropping!"

Sigma swiveled his head on it's axis. "Tell me some good news, gosh darnit!" he said. The monster alien was shooting down Eggman's fleet like they were fish in a barrel...well, saying the monster had a flamethrower, and the fish weren't in water. While the various blimps and bombers were heavily armored--so as to prevent an accident, like, say, the Hindenburg--the fire was more then strong enough to punch through the armor of a blimp and send it up in flames.

The Egg Blimp was little more then a flagship, being just a bit bigger then a normal one. It was only singed by the terrible monster's wrath, the sudden uproar of flames sent various flying aliens everywhere. A particularly large one landed on the Egg Blimp, and despite guns keeping the little ones at bay, the big one found chewing on the blimp's hull a tasty treat. Eggman's bigger robots, hulking robots wielding hammers and sometimes armor, were capable of destroying it, it was impossible to get them up there to take care of it.

And Sigma was not flight capable in his current body, otherwise he'd roast it's ass over the open fire down below.

"Engine power down to 35. Switching to emergency power," said the computer as Sentinel hit the last button and laid down on the consol. He sighed and said, "Whew...that was unique."

Defeated by a swarm of bugs, thought Eggman. Lose to these bugs, but not THIS one. Eggman had gotten an idea.

.(Forest below...)

If not for Blaze, he'd be a roasted hedgehog by now, Sonic thought. Several times had she had to protect him from the flames. There was more heat in Eggman's volcano base then here. Or so Sonic would like to have thought. Oh, sure, he could easily dodge the monster's fire blindfolded, but that was just it; the fire was everywhere. And I mean e-v-e-r-y-w-h-e-r-e. Like a sea of flame in an oven out in the middle of the sun on a very hot day.

And that is one mother of a fire.

They were getting nowhere, fast. And that's the only path he doesn't want speed to take him. Whatever it was von Dyke was planning, he'd better be getting to that, and quickly. Still ever confidant, though, Sonic never saw this as a problem, more like a challenge. A very life threatening one. However, he was still concerned.

"Professor..." Sonic called to his comms watch, "If you're going to make a plan, we have to stop it NOW!"

.(Blue Typhoon...)

von Dyke meddled with a few of the controls. "Now?...Oh my, we can have that in a few moments, Sonic," he said back. "That's great, but it'd be best if you hurried!" said Sonic, "That monster will have this entire forest burned down if we don't do something fast!"

"Fast?..." replied the professor, "..you want it _fast_?" A gleam appeared in the old man's eye at that moment from behind his monacle.

.(Battlefield...)

The monster was fully aware of the fire, and was in a constant state of fright by it, despite the fact that it was unknowingly impervious to the flames. When it learned, in a very primitive kind of way, that it was invulnerable to fire, it was still evil in a sense. In it's fiery eyes was the mind of a creature that seemed to enjoy firing flames from it's mouth at living beings.

Just the kind of villain Sonic loved to trounce.

Hiding on the back of the monster proved to be a valuable solution. It's eyes, though on stalks, seemed incapable of turning them on a 360 degree axis. Blaze proved to be quite the distraction to it, being the only living thing in it's sight. Luckily, it wasn't smart enough to figure out it had a lesser effect on her.

Despite this, the Emperor Bulblax was going to burn down every single piece of foliage in perhaps the entire region if it went unchecked. The folds of it's fatty body resisted any attack made on it, making homing attacks useless. It was impervious to Blaze's fire. The only way to seemingly beat it was to get to the stone--which the monster had eaten.

Dark smoke was clogging his senses, and while he didn't notice, the same probably went for Blaze. Sonic remembered the similar alien that was messing with the Pikmin a day before. 'That monster...I tripped it without hardly trying! That's it! This thing has to be as clumsy as the last one was!' He spotted Blaze standing before the monster, breathing heavily, and whistled. Blaze's ears perked at the noise, and made her way (quickly) through fire and flame to get behind the monster where Sonic was. "What's your plan?" she asked in a huff.

"Follow my lead. I'm about to go _fast. _Very fast," he said. "Like always?..." she said before Sonic jumped out from behind the monster. Here goes, he thought. Sonic ran around the monster with as much footing as was allowed. The gust kicked up dirt and dust into the air that made all view disappear for the Emperor, save for that soon enough the gust was embezzled in fire. Taking in a breath of air, he spun into the fiery vortex unharmed (though a little singed on the ends of his quills).

Inside, the monster spewed flames blindly, it's eyes close to the dirt. Sonic held a fist to his face to keep as much dust from his face as possible. In the dust he could still easily make out where it's foot was. But that foot looked smaller. It was almost as big as he was!

Putting that in the corner of his mind, he ran, full speed, and curled up, hoping to trip it. Sonic's homing attack made contact. He felt something crack under the pressure. But it wasn't the monster. Emperor Bulblax had felt the contact, and in reflex, kicked Sonic far away.

He landed some ways away from the area, covered in fire and what appeared to be his blood.

Meanwhile, Blaze, not seeing that happen, tried the same tactic with the other, only this time she had claws at the ready and she stuck to it's leg. The monster howled and stumbled to the side, stopping the fiery gust and halting it's own progress. The monster's eyes were still closed shut due to the immense amount of dirt in them. It kicked Blaze around, still stuck to it's foot. One lucky one clawed half her side and she saw in horror as it sliced through her clothes and into her skin. Blood shot out from it, but she hardly felt it.

Blaze found herself thrown up into the air and she had grabbed onto the eye stalks of the great beast. She squeezed them hard, which had a noticeable effect on it. Suddenly, great amounts of the fire was being doused by a nearby river. She got an idea. Blaze violently shook the stalks as hard as she could and the monster blindly walked towards the river and tripped, falling in and taking Blaze with it. As the monster was doused and sinking fast, it took Blaze under the water with the rapid river. It's mouth opened underwater and through the blackness, she saw the Flaming Stone coming out from it's mouth in a midst of bubbles. She swam to it.

However, she was quickly losing blood. Just as she grabbed hold of it, she suddenly lost consciousness. Before blacking out, she saw the world being lifted out from under her.

.(An undetermined amount of time later...)

Slowly the world came back into vision for Blaze the Cat. But what came to her vision was not the blue silhouette of Sonic, her boyfriend, but rather, the Blue Pikmin from before. It cocked it's head to the side and made a sort of noise. Tails appeared in her vision now. "She's conscious!" He said. The Mario Brother's red and green combo also showed up and smiled down at her. "Where?..." she started to say, interrupted by Tails, who said, "You're awake just out of that river there. We saved you from drowning and close your wound."

"Where's Sonic!?" she said. Tails looked puzzled at the others and he said, "You mean...he wasn't with you?"

Blaze was at a loss for words. The moment that came, however, she instantly ran off. The Mario Brothers said "Mama mia..." and everyone ran after her, including the miniscule Captain Olimar and the blue Pikmin.

.(Hours later...)

The search party had found where Sonic had landed, and a trail of his blood led from there to a clearing (where they figured he had collapsed), but he wasn't there. Answer, found.

Up above was the Egg Blimp, a huge bandaid in place of where a crack in the Blimp had occurred. It was just now starting to take off. Just as it did, however, the Mario Brothers had jumped aboard. Tails had held back a wounded Blaze from joining. The cat's wound had just reopened and started to bleed through the wraps. Blaze felt a little woozy but Tails dragged her away to the Blue Typhoon fast enough to help her.

.(Egg Blimp...)

Dr. Eggman now had Sonic, finally, and he's weakened at that. Croix had just finished some sort of ritual when Sonic was captured. Eggman was on his way to him when the Mario Brothers were spotted on board. "Intruder alert! Intruder alert!" sounded the alarm. Sigma's neck sparked and said, in a buzzing noise, "Dammit, just blew a beaker!"

Egg pawns (what was left of their numbers, anyway) attacked the plumbers, but were no match. Why? Because they smoke marijuana. STILL THINK DRUGS ARE COOL!?

Sentinel pushed buttons like a madman. "No good no good no goood!" he said, "we're already running out of emergency power!"

Eggman Nega pushed a button on the comms. "All units..." he said, "...KILL THAT HEDGEHOG NOW!!" he let go. Everyone looked at him, but he simply said, "This is our chance! We can get rid of him here and now!" The villains then escaped.

.(Prison block...)

Sonic regained consciousness to find himself strapped to a machine. The robots there had just been given some kind of order and had trained their guns on him. Luigi defeated them before they could fire a shot, though. The machine turned off and he stumbled off, barely even able to stand up because of his wound (which was not even bandaged up). He held onto it to keep his blood in to little avail. Luigi gave him a wrap and he used first aid, but that wouldn't save him in the long run.

.(Bridge...)

This was it. "Eggman!" Sonic declared, "you ready for this?" The Mario Brothers spun around and then pointed at Eggman in some silly fashion. The bald scientist laughed at this. "Not this time, Sonic. Now, see the power of a true god!" Croix's eyes glowed red and a magic circle appeared. The alien that attacked the Blimp from before reappeared, only it was red and black and certainly stronger. Eggman laughed and then disappeared in a ship that took them into orbit onto the Crimson Egg.

The beast roared. And the Blimp was slowly descending into the unforgiving fire below.

Oh, and remember, LB is the block button.

It was a seemingly unnatural creature, born from the planet. But how it had changed. Croix had done something...unnatural to it. It was evil and out for blood. And it can shoot lasers from it's eyes. Like it's doing right now. Sonic just barely dodged it, his wound bleeding through the wraps. To remedy this, Luigi hoisted Sonic over his shoulders, the slightly plump plumber easily lifting him up with Sonic sitting on his shoulders.

Luigi was surprisingly agile, able to jump even higher then Mario. However, Luigi, when running from the laser, seemed to have a little traction problem, his feet sliding a little before he could stop or change direction. Which was a bad thing, as Luigi didn't have enough to prevent himself from falling off the Blimp. Sonic held onto the ledge and pulled the both of them up to see a raging face at theirs.

He smiled. Sonic smiled. He flipped Luigi up into the air, panic on his face. He landed on the monster's back and he held onto what appeared to be it's face, hands covering it's eyes. Like a bull, the monster raged around. Luigi was screaming in a rather hilarious fashion whilst holding on. The other two sweat dropped. Mario took his hammer and Sonic gave him a speed boost by spinning in place. Mario jumped on top, the spin flinging him forward. Luigi saw this, screamed, and let go, falling to the ground.

Luigi promptly crawled away.

The older Mario Brother slammed his hammer as hard as he could onto the monster-alien, and, seeing as how it was just a foot before the edge, fell to it's doom. It could've flown, but they were already crashing when that happened and it perished in the fire.

Or so they thought...

From the depths of the flames the monster took a new form, seeming to absorb the flames to grow in strength. Indeed, it was now like a bug on fire, practically. Tails' X Tornado picked the trio up just before the Blimp exploded, saving them.

"Whew..." went all four of them at such a close encounter. The monster fired it's eye beams at them to hinder them, but to no avail, they had escaped. "Tails, we have to beat that thing..." said Sonic, weakly. "We will," said Tails.

.(Blue Typhoon...)

"It's done!" said the Professor, "now to take care of that fire! Load the missile bay with six of the special bombs now!" he commanded. The Rogues took care of that and soon enough, aqua colored bombs filled the guns. "Ready..."

The guns took aim at the raging monster from a couple miles away (though the monster was still clearly visible).

"Aiiiiim..." said the Professor, and with a wave of his cane, he said, "Fire!!"

Six of the bombs were fired and they hit dead on the monster. At first, nothing. Then an explosion that was distant at first, then grew to a catastrophany that was heard even at the medical part of the ship by Blaze. Even rocked the ship.

The smoke cleared and what was now in sight was a frosty wasteland. It soon melted, however, to show the smoked remains of the forest. The creature was frozen solid, but now it had fallen to the ground and shattered, destroying it. Some sort of reddish gas escaped it as it shattered.

Who knows...

.(On board the Blue Typhoon...)

The couple of Sonic and Blaze were recovering in the medical block while the Professor talked about what happened. "As you can see..." he said, "with the Rogues' help, we managed to create an 'ice bomb' with the strength of a hydrogen explosion...coupled with antifreeze to make it melt almost as soon as it finishes it's detonation."

Some clapped. Knuckles was still trying to figure out what kind of dog a Bothan looked like.

Tails had left the bridge to go to the medical block.

.(Medical block...)

"...are you sure this won't hurt me?..." said Sonic. Now, while he was definently not afraid of a shot, he was still a little nervous (we all are, really. Except Vietnam veterans. Those guys don't know what that word means) about the whole idea. After all, wasn't he bleeding enough?

But...when your doctor at the time is Anth M. Southworth...

Anth had pulled out a syringe with a rather odd liquid in it. "Oh no, this won't hurt me a bit..." he said, walking to Sonic, holding Blaze's hand (she had her shot administered by Amy) for comfort. He said, "Yeah...but will it hurt me?" Anth looked at him and spun his head on a 360 degree axis.

"Huh...you betcha!" Anth said, stabbing his arm with the syringe and pressing his thumb on the button, injecting Sonic with the unknown liquid. Sonic's pupils dilated and he suddenly felt a bit of anger for almost no reason. Sonic stood up perfectly and wriggled where he stood and started to move quite mechanically around the room, then sped up and started to run around for the next minute or so. When he was done, Sonic sat down, then laid down and almost fell asleep, but managed to ask "What the hell was that?"

Anth put the needle away. "That was penicillin, mixed with disinfectants to make sure your wound didn't get infected...oh, and a teensy bit of anabolic steroids thrown in there to help you heal."

To anyone out there, steroids are BAD. But for medical purposes, such as helping a wound heal or to speed up your metabolism, steroids are very very GOOD. However, a little lesson here. Sonic is a hedgehog, as we obviously know, but to his species of humanoid hedgy, at least to his family, have a serious reaction to steroids, even the tinniest droplet. First, it makes them wily. Then a massive rush of energy. And then, before you know it, exhausted from overwork of the various muscles of the body, not all of which had superhuman qualities.

Sonic sat up to smooch Blaze's cheek lightly and said, "Nighty night, Blazey Dazey," and fell from La-La Land into a deep sleep almost instantly. Blaze shrugged and decided to take a walk.

.(Tails' position...)

He had made it to around the Security Dorm before he just collapsed. No one was around to see it.

_"She's dead, you know," called a voice from his head, "you just don't know it." _

Tails looked around. There was darkness everywhere. Not just darkness, but a black, hissing smoke. "Who're you?..."

_"Your god," he said._

"I don't have a god...I don't think..." he said, "This is just a dream. I tripped and fell and probably hit my head!" Tails was obviously scared of this awfully real 'dream'.

_"Okay, fine," said the voice. _

A massive tablet appeared. It was rectangular in shape, taller then it was wide. The figure depicted on the tablet was vaguely humanoid, with a single eye where a human's head would normally be.

_The eye glowed. "Mortals often speak of emotions as weapons. I agree; a weapon that anyone can harness. I want your weapons. Give them to me."_

Tails understood, somewhat. "No! Why should I?!"

_"Otherwise I'll make you forget."_

"Forget what?..." asked Tails. He was growing fearful of the thing of his mind. Was it really his mind?

_"That, fox boy..." it said, "is the right question." The eye glowed red now. _

Tails felt something build in his stomach. At first, he thought he was just going to vomit. But no.

He certainly wished it was just a spasm to vomit. Tails collapsed to the ground and slowly, but surely, found that he was going to forget something. Not something...

...everything.

_"Tails...Tails...Tails...Tails..." the tablet repeated his name, "she's calling. That one girl. You know. THAT one..."_

"Who...who's calling me?..." asked Tails, curled up on the ground.

_"Oh, that's right...who?..." it said. It disappeared. _

As soon as it did, Tails found himself on the ground of the Blue Typhoon. He was curled up into something you might find an actual fox in. Amy had been shaking him for a minute or two. "Tails, you're okay..."

"Ahhhh!!" Tails was frightened and he backed into a wall in a frenzy. Tails breathed incredibly quick, too quick for his own good as he felt his heartbeat quicken. This girl scared him somehow. She was talking to him like she knew him.

Amy looked in bewilderment. "Tails?...It's me, Amy...are you ok?" she reached her hand out. Tails backed further down the hallway wall, falling over by accident. He quickly scrambled up and looked around. Tails was frightened by everything around him. His fox face darting around the hallway, at the metal floor, walls, and ceiling. As he was doing this, Amy had picked him up and started to run towards the medical block.

.(Medical block...)

It was bad. Sonic had awoken as soon as he heard what happened. It was that bad. Amy had put the quivering fox onto a bed. He was still looking, his head turning from viewpoint to viewpoint at everything.

Several minutes later, Anth and the Professor had their solution they surely didn't like. The Professor told the news. "It's bad..."

"What is?..." Sonic was looking quite worried right now, "He just fell, right?..."

von Dyke shook his head and said, "I wish it were, Master Sonic, but somehow...Master Tails has forgotten everything." "Everything?..." said Amy.

"Everything. You, me, the Blue Typhoon, even Miss Cosmo...He no longer remembers who he was or who his friends are, only his basic instincts remain--such as his knowledge that he is a fox with two tails--but he doesn't know how to use his tails to fly. I can't explain it...amnesia has remaining memories, but this...it's like he's been brainwashed somehow."

Sonic ran into the room Tails was in, "No way!!" he said. Tails was obviously spooked by Sonic's sudden outburst and Tails had scrambled to the end of the bed against the wall. Sonic was disheartened by the whole thing. "Tails?..." he said, "do you...are you okay?..."

He just sat there, breathing too quickly and staring at him in fear. Amy came in and he started to breath a little slower, seeming to recognize Amy as a bit of a mother figure (or so he thinks). "Tails, it's Sonic..." Sonic said, "Your best friend..."

"Everyone keeps...calling me T-Tails!...Is that my name?..." he asked. An unbelievable question. "Well...technically, it's Miles, but-"

"Then call me Miles if that's my name!" he said, not in anger but in disbelief that his name was Tails. "Your name is Miles Prower, but you like Tails because...huff...You don't remember me at all?..." he said, stepping towards him. "S-Stay back!" said Tails, "Don't come closer!"

And stop he did. "Tails, you're breathing too fast, try to relax..." said Amy, sitting on the side of them bed while looking at him. While Tails did breath more slowly now, the rush sent him down on the bed, asleep. Amy tucked him in and they left.

"...I don't believe this!" said Sonic, "he's FORGOTTEN!!"

Cosmo was peering around the corner while the older peeps were talking and overheard everything. "Forgotten...everything...even me?..." she said, "Tails..."

END OF EPISODE 28


	29. Longest chapter title EVER!

Tails losing his memory by some unknown force? Mario brothers kicking ass? What will become of the Sonic heroes of these incidents? And just what the hell is wrong with Lamia? Okay, I guess that last one wasn't a point...

But before I can tell you that story, I have to tell you this one.

Episode 29: Is it a bird? Is it a plane? No! It's...something...looks like a guy in a red cape...what's his name...oh yeah! El Matador!

Please note: The following contains a guest character. Should be pretty obvious who THAT is.

Silver laid down on a patch of grass not too deep into a playground near Stark Tower. Nothing was happening, now that Eggy had hit the space ways with his villainy cohorts. And all the people that he recently met--and now apparently forced to work with--were all well over his age. While he found it easy to make friends with Xavier and Hank, the others either seemed too busy or too unlikeable (Peter usually never being around, he doesn't count).

It's been a few days. He wondered how much time they had left. Not much. Silver remembered when Sonic told him about how the Emeralds almost made time for Station Square relive the same day. How that would've been terrible. Sonic said it was around a few weeks to a few months (the blue guy had admitted he wasn't counting), but it was long enough to solve the problem.

__

"How's the sun, Silver?"

came the poking mind of Xavier. When it came to him, it was like having a walkie-talkie, only it was in your head and you couldn't ever take it out. 

__

"It's warm enough,'

he thought back. Silver didn't know much about telepathy even though he was a telekinetic, he was well informed that all he had to do was think a reply and Xavier would read it like an IM window me and InusonishaUnlimited would share (With the usual interruptions like getting suddenly disconnected without knowing it, but I'm sure THEY don't have to worry about it).

__

'It is the first week of summer,'

thought Xavier in Silver's head,

_'say, do you have any plans today?'_

'Need help?'

'No, not really. I do, however, have a few papers I'd like to give you. Step into Stark Tower for a second.'

'Okay,'

Silver stood up and stretched. '

_But I'm not taking your garbage out.'_

.(Minutes later...)

As Silver was walking down the hallway, about to enter the elevator, when to his surprise an individual ran out. He cocked an eyebrow as the youth made quick work of escaping. A few security guards came out of the other elevator and chased after him, calling out "Hey you! Stop!" and similar phrases.

This individual was a young looking bat, probably around Silver's age. The only other chiropteran Silver knew was Rouge, but she was deceitful and not the kind of person Silver would find to be very friendly towards him. Thinking the Professor could wait a while, Silver hit the road towards the bat.

(Outside, back at the park...)

Silver looked from right to left, looking to where the boy had gone. If he'd stolen something, he'd have to take it back. Either way, the cops were after him, so Silver was going to have to take him in as well. Finding someone dressed like that shouldn't be too hard to find, right?

No, it was hard.

It felt like forever and three-quarters had passed until Silver finally figured where the youth had gone. Since he wasn't ABOVE ground, there was definently a possibility that he was hiding _below _ground somewhere. He backtracked to a suspicious looking log. Strangely, it only had one branch. What was stranger was that the branch looked like it could come right off at any minute. Silver tugged on it and thus triggered some sort of movement from the log.

And by "movement", I mean, the branch was a knob as part of the log was a door.

.(Underground...)

The log led to a network of caves and tunnels. Either that, or Silver was just lost in a small underground house. Silver heard the sound of voices and tried to follow, but it was like the voices were coming from everywhere. One voice he was sure was the youth's earlier, but another voice was also heard, only it was higher in pitch. Must be a little boy.

Finally, he reached another door and took a peek inside. Sure enough, the youth was there with a little raccoon boy, much younger then either of them.

"There we go," the bat gave the boy a rabbit, "try to keep him out of trouble this time." The boy nodded and put the rabbit in a cage and locked it.

A rabbit?...was that it?

"Thanks, Dan!" said the boy.

So that was his name, thought Silver. He'd never heard of this guy before.

Dan noticed Silver at the door and put the boy, whom Dan referred to as "Jack" and said "Come on out, whoever you are!" Silver did so, and Dan recognized him for who he was.

"You're...Sliver?"

Mortified, Silver said, "That's 'Silver'! And what exactly were you doing in Stark Tower that would cause security guards to chase you?!"

Danny made sure Jack was behind him. "Because that's where Jack's rabbit was hiding!"

Unbelievable, thought Silver, who said, "An UNlikely story! How would a rabbit get into Stark Tower? They wouldn't let an ant into there! I bet you were trying to take something!" "Why you--!" Just as Danny took three steps, Silver had lifted him into the air. Danny struggled in vain, suspended above the air by the bluish glow of Silver's telekinesis.

"Let me go! Let me go!" he said, struggling. Jack ran up to Silver and tugged on him. "Let him go!"

"Get out of here, kid!" he said to Jack, "You're not the one I want!"

"But he didn't do anything! I promise!"

Silver looked at him for a bit and couldn't help but give him a chance. "Alright...but you have to find me the evidence that he's innocent of...whatever."

The raccoon nodded. He left, but before he did, he looked back and said, "Just don't hurt him!"

.(Somewhere in the European Balkan Region...)

A dark castle nestled in at the top of a jagged, strong mountain of a hill. Green lights sometimes spewed forth from the windows. As it is Europe, thousands of miles from Central City, it is still around midnight.

The lord of the castle had sent his robots to the far corners of the planet to retrieve what he understood to be "it's heroes". He anxiously awaited their arrival, though even if his mask didn't hide his face, you wouldn't be able to tell if he was or not. Soon enough, 5 of the 6 robots had returned...with less then acceptable results. The lord stood up and inspected each of the "prisoners".

"What's...THIS!?" he grabbed the first captive--an ordinary hedgehog. It sniffled everywhere around itself in the firm, iron grip of the lord as he looked at it. "I ask for the Heroes...and you bring me...ANIMALS!?" The lord's free hand glowed green and he fired a blast from it that blew off the robot's head and without it the robot fell to the ground in a loud clank. The hedgehog in his hand freaked out a little from the noise and tried to bite him, but teeth on armor was not working.

Two human servants brought it several cages which to put the animals in. The lord put the hedgehog in one and instructed to put the other two hedgehogs in, but to also separate the female from the other two. The fox was put in the largest cage. What irritated the lord the most was that the last robot brought in a crab, something he'd not asked for.

But, holding the crab to the light, he got a wonderful idea. The crab was not afraid of the lord while he firmly held it, barely moving it's six legs in the air. He put the crab on a table and aimed a massive laser cannon and pointed it directly at the crab that was on the table. The lord went to a control panel and pushed a few buttons and the machine made a humming noise. The crab scuttled around the table but could not find an exit.

The machine charged to full power and bombarded the crab with an unknown, malevolent energy. The crab grew in size and started to gain human like qualities. Well, more like humanoid qualities. It's six legs turned into two pairs of three legs, connected to a muscular looking carapace. It's claws were still claws, but now looked more like clubs for hands. It's head was like it was before, save for the lack of legs and claws on it, but it's body became it's head as well as it growing a more noticeable mouth with rows of sharp teeth. The monster was around 6 feet tall before the machine stopped and it had stopped growing.

Looking up and down the new creature, the lord muttered to himself, "I need to give that machine a serious upgrade..."

The crab creature scuttled around and actually had the ability of speech, talking about how "wonderful" a place the castle was.

Minutes later, the lord had taken the crab creature into his throne room and turned on several screens that had appeared from the ceiling. "Who's dat?" the creature had constantly said, usually looking at the person or robot he was talking about. The lord walked behind the creature and said, "Later. Your name will be...Crustacio."

"Ohhh! Dat's REAAAL good! What's YOUR name!?" Crustatio's voice was like taking that of an excited child and then giving that child the body of a 32 year old man. His voice also sounded quite inhuman as well. "My name, later..."

"Okey-Dokey!"

"First of all..." the lord pushed a button on a remote. There were five screens. One showed Sonic, the other, Tails, another was Silver, another was Rouge, and another was Cosmo. "It is of my attention that these...these, 'heroes' have left the planet. I'm not sure which ones left, frankly, I don't care. However, I do know that at least one of them stayed behind; I just don't know whom. Take a good look at them, Crustatio, for I'm not giving you photos."

The crab creature looked at all of them with it's dark, beady eyestalks. "Got 'em memorized, boss!" he said and clapped his claws together. The lord nodded off and said, "Good, good. Now, go to Central City and find one of those heroes! Bring them back, as long as they're alive. Oh, and if you find yourself getting bored...go ahead and break some things."

"But...Where's Central City?"

"I have remedied that. You'll be there shortly, and when you have one of them, simply call it out and you'll be back here before you know it."

Crustatio nodded his head in a ridiculous way and scuttled around saying, "Break stuff, break stuff!"

.(Central City...)

In keeping with the fact he was only nine years old, coupled with the fact he was not allowed into Stark Tower, he was at a loss for options. The only thing being that he hoped the security guards would vouch for Danny as his only real offense was coming into the building, unauthorized.

He'd even asked a guard to do so, only for the man to say "Get lost, kid," in response. Almost knowing this, Silver showed up with Danny flailing and floating around behind him, not waiting any longer. "Well, I didn't think you would..." he said to Jack. Jack looked down, thinking he failed Danny.

It was seconds later.

Sometimes when you get into some big moment, whether it's catching an unbelievable pop fly ball in a Major Leagues baseball game or about to jump off the highboard for the first time at a swimming pool, time seems to freeze over. That happened to Silver right at that moment. It was an instinctual feeling he got when something bad was happening, although he was sure everyone had it and it wasn't some power.

He got the feeling whenever a car was flying over the air above him, spiraling until it crashed onto the ground. A hideous crab monster was making a huge ruckus, apparently, as people were running away from it, screaming. The creature easily tossed around cars, sometimes just snapping them in half and tearing down trees like they were made out of soft talc. The security guards shot at it, but it's carapace was harder then perhaps even chromed steel, as the bullets just reflected off it's body. The guards were caught in the beast's claws and he through them around the place.

Silver let Danny go, who fell the ground flat on his face (lucky that wasn't pavement) and Jack ran to him. "What the hell?..." Silver said as the monster raided a nearby sushi shop, eating all the chum it could get it's claws on. Like a regular crab, it also walked sideways.

"Mmm...I didn' know how could they tasted cooked!" Crustatio said to no one in particular as he scarfed down a whole bucket full of cooked eel. Suddenly a part of the car he had tossed earlier was hurled back at him and crashed him right into the road. The monster threw it off easily and said, "Who threw dat?" his eyestalks turned towards Silver. "I did, ya glutton! If you're going to cause some damage, you better be ready to pay for it!"

"Ohhhhhhhhh!!" he said as he gave Silver his full attention, "you're one o' them amnimal thingies I'm supposed to capture! But oohhh, I could use something hard. Didn't say you'd have to come in one piece!"

__

"His agents are there, trying to hinder your progress. You can't see them, but they're there. They'll show themselves soon enough."

The words of the enigmatic being in the temple floated through Silver's mind at the sight of the creature, who was apparently after him. Silver got ready and asked, "Just who or what are you?!" His response from the creature was that of confusion a bit, as it said, "I'm Crustatio, and da boss sent me here to get you! But I got SO bored already, I decided to fool around and break stuff!"

"Why!?"

"Cuz...well, I dunno, but the boss said I could get to break stuff!" he said as he clipped off a headlight with it's bare claws and then bent it in half. "But now, I guess I gotta bring ya home!" The headlight in it's claws glowed an eerie bluish color as it ripped itself from it's claws and banged him over the head repeatedly until he grabbed it again and snipped it to pieces. It looked around, wondering what happened and who did it before setting his eyes back on Silver.

Crustatio got angry as he suddenly thought that it was that hedgehog. "I'm gonna getcha!" it suddenly yelled and it's eyes looked angry and it scuttled quickly through the streets, anything getting in it's way was crushed and/or rammed to the side. Silver thought it was a good time to RUN. Silver hopped over upturned cars and a fire hydrant as the gap between him and the crab creature was slowly getting smaller.

Now was not the time, but Silver had suddenly tripped over something during his little mad dash and fell to the ground, hard. He got up fine, but the monster already had it. Before the monster could grab him (and then probably snip his arm off and then eat it), however, something sent Silver off to the side and the monster had Danny in it's claws and not Silver!

"Danny!!" exclaimed his nine year old friend Jack. "He saved me..." was the only sentence he could muster up to say, albeit quietly. Jack had grabbed hold of the monster's leg to get it to let go, but he too was tossed aside, lucky enough to have hit a tree and not something of a harder substance. Silver's eyes glowed as he started up his telekinesis and floated into the air. "That's not very nice..." he said with clenched teeth."

"So what?"

Silver lifted an oil tanker that was aside from him and flung it towards the monster and it crushed it. Knowing that if bullets couldn't harm it, neither could an oil truck. Silver was no pyrokinetic, but he knew how to start a fire. He took a match from under his glove (which he keeps in case of emergencies) and lit it and tossed it behind him as he turned the other way. Danny had just gotten loose from the monster and grabbed Jack and hid themselves from behind the tree as the explosion occurred.

The explosion was noticeable from the other side of the park, and had engulfed a portion of it in the explosion. Silver looked back at the ruins of the explosion, thinking it couldn't have survived that. Iron Man and Professor Xavier had entered the premises on the onset of the big kaboom. Silver told them of what had occured, leaving out Danny's intrusion, though he was certain they knew about it.

Danny and Jack came from behind their hiding spot to discover that the monster had broken Danny's arm when he was grabbed.

.(Hospital...)

"How's the arm?" Silver asked Danny. His eyes closed halfway at this question. "Oh, gee, it's definently NOT broken if that's what you're implying," he said. They both laughed. Silver stopped and said, "Listen, thanks for saving me. Who knows why that thing wanted me."

"Forget about it. This bed here, this cast AND the fact that you let me go afterwards is thanks enough."

After a little bit, Jack said, "What happened to the crab monster?"

Silver shook his head. "Wish I could say...turns out he actually _survived _that explosion. Somehow, anyway. They're keeping it locked up somewhere, until Richard Reed can develop a device that can turn him back into a crab. As far as this is going, however, it's not talking."

"Tch. He really is a crab, huh?" They both laughed again, joined by Jack.

.(Tony Stark's office...)

"So...Charles, how is the bat?" asked Tony at his desk. "He's doing fine. Just a minor fracture. He'll be out in a few days, thanks to you."

Tony wrote something on a piece of paper and gave it to his butler, Jarvis. "Jarvis," he said, "see to it this gets to Danny. I could use his help with a few things." Jarvis bowed and left. Tony then twiddled his pen in his hand and finally asked, "So...what about those papers?" as he eyed Charles. The professor laughed and said, "Oh, what papers?"

Putting 2 and 2 together, Tony just found himself bursting out laughing. "Amazing at what Silver's gonna think when he finds out about this?" said Tony, "but I think they'll be great friends, anyway!"

END OF EPISODE 29!

(Note: Danny and Jack, belong to Danny the Bat. Crustatio?...naw, I made him up on the spot.)


	30. Red Skull

Episode 30: Red Skull

_"...it's a boy." said a woman, holding a beautiful baby boy. The mother took the baby. "Hello, precious. This is your home now."_

_The baby flailed weakly, new to the outside world. "What shall we name him, Cynthia?..." asked the father._

Okay, a lot of you peeps seem to think they're naming the baby "Cynthia". Well, one, you're pretty shallow. Two, NO THEY'RE NOT! The mother's name is Cynthia, you silly little people!

...oh, and this thing in italics doesn't happen a week before the events of this chapter. Otherwise it'd be in italics, too. Good to clarify. Now, anyway, back to the main story...

.(One week later...)

Silver opened the door to see Dan out of bed, stretching his arm. "How's the arm?" he found himself asking. Danny apparently just now took notice at him and said "Still a bit stiff."

"That crab was something else, huh?"

"Definently not going to eat seafood in a long time, that's for sure."

A sense of humor, Silver thought he sensed. Reminded him of a certain blue dude.

"Don't get too excited, or you might have to spend another week," said Silver. Silver's head felt penetrated again as Xavier's familiar voice rang in his head. _"Come to Tony's office. And bring Danny." _

As soon as Silver had gotten the message, he felt his influence exit his mind. Stark's office, huh? And he said to bring Danny, but, why?..."Hey, uh, Dan...come with me, will ya?" he had thought no better words. Danny's ears perked up a bit in surprise. "Me? Come with you? Where?"

"Do I need to tell you?"

.(Stark's Office...)

Prof. Richard had a very long chalkboard at the window behind where Tony's desk usually was, with Tony standing next to Richard. With his arms, their reach virtually limitless, chalked down some algebraic terms and formulas that Silver would think he'd have an aneurism trying to think it out. Danny's head darted from side to side, looking at all of Stark's wonderous works of gold or machinery. It was as if the place was made purely of silver and gold. Even the floors were metallic, though soft to the touch.

Tony took notice. "Oh, there you two are. Did Charles follow you?" Before Silver could say, indeed he did come in on a wheel chair. Xavier was bald, as bald as Silver could ever think of a person could be. As per usual, Xavier was wearing the outfit one might expect a college professor to wear. An outer dark green shirt, not entirely buttoned up so you could see his black dress shirt.

"I'm here, Tony. You may begin."

"Begin what?" asked Silver. Danny now seemed to be paying attention. "That," Reed had just put down his piece of chalk, "is the question. And I have an answer." He now circled a sphere he had drawn. "This," he began, "we'll say this represents the hole in time and space. It's going to get bigger as time passes, swallowing everything inside it. Now, I've determined that it is in the city, Soleanna. Whatever happened to that city is as of now our target location."

Tony spoke up. "I spoke to Elise earlier," Tony said, "while I haven't a building there that belongs to Stark International, she has allowed us to use Lord Regal's old laboratory in the water."

Although it was kinda fuzzy, Silver remembered being in Soleanna a long time ago. But when, and why? He had all of his memories from apparently some life he never knew he lived. One full of fear. And endless anger at a mysterious monster filled with fire. He had asked Xavier to read his mind to see if he could pick through what it was all about, but he had tried. Much of which was filled with so much emotion that it was even fuzzier to him then to Silver.

He looked back at Danny with envy. Silver could see on him a placent look, not with some memories that more then doubled what Silver already knew.

It was an hour or two. Silver didn't have anything to pack. He did, but he'd rather not show them a picture he had of him and Blaze which he always kept in his shoe. It was amazing how Ben and Hank could lift so much stuff, which could easily weigh hundreds of pounds. Reed's car was not like the ones Silver had recognized. While the cars of his time were futuristic compared to the ones of this time, Reed's "Fantasticar" was even more so compared to the cars of Silver's time. It was more like a car that could reach outer space then it could fly.

And no hood; Silver thought he was going to puke. Blaze was also uneasy with heights, but she had always found a way to cope with such feelings. Ben had taken notice to Silver asking for a brown bag, and had said, "Dun worry about it, kid. Reed's a betta driva then ya tink. Nothin' could POSSIBLY go wrong!"

.(The lord's castle in the Balkan Nations of Europe...)

The lord of the castle had finished redesigning his machine, giving it a new look and a fine tune-up. It was now cylindrical, can shaped. Big enough to easily fit a 12 foot tall man and a possum. The lord had taken the fox out of it's cage. It looked old, maybe even 10 years of age. Only a few years left for it. He was sure to be delicate with the elderly fox. The lord of the castle put the fox in and the doors shut, closing the fox inside.

With a nod, one of the lord's associate scientists pushed a few buttons on a console away from the cylindrical machine. It gave a short yelp before energy coursed through the machine, lighting striking all over. But the scientist was perfectly safe where he was, and the lord was protected by his powerful armor.

When the fireworks ended, steam billowed from the edges of the door to the machine. The door opened to reveal even more steam. But instead of a whimpering, weak old fox was now a 6 foot tall monster. It's eyes seemed to always be three-fourths the way closed. It was nude under the steam, but as it started to clear, nine vile tails, dark brown like the rest of it's fur, swished out, knocking the scientist aside. Several other workers backed off at the sight of the monster. But the lord of the castle stood, unafraid.

It knew. The creature knew who created it, and laid down before the lord of the castle. With a flick of his wrist and a snap, the lord conjured a large piece of purple cloth and threw it on the monster. It used the cloth to hide itself and it's vile tails.

"Who...who is this?" said the creature, sounding as old as it looked before entering the machine. The lord gave not his name, but the name for the fox monster for now on: "Yajuu. You are my latest mutation by my grand machine."

"Serve."

"And you will. I have a target for you. They're going to Soleanna. Bring me the boy!"

.(Off the coast of Soleanna...)

Ben looked around town. "Nice place ya got here!" he noted. So far, only Logan, Peter and Tony stayed back at Stark Tower. Hank, Ben, Charles, Sue, Johnny, and Reed came.

That is, Danny, his little friend, Jack. Silver stood on, too, almost getting over his fear of heights.

Almost.

Landing was always thought as a relief to Silver. But what happened would rather be a situation where he would've stayed on the car thing. The next moment, Jack was missing.

"...and I'm always telling him to stay close," said Danny. He recounted a few tales regarding how many times Jack had gotten lost in big places and parks because it amazed him to a point where he'd just walk off without telling Dan.

But a scream later told them he was nearby. Then the screeching of a terrible monster. "Oh jeez, not again!" said Silver. It was enigmatic, covered in thick, brown cloth. At this, it was unknown what it looked like, but it had a brownish sort of tentacle around Jack's waist. Definently like the crab from the other day.

Now, because the eggheads left, only Ben stayed behind. For what reason, you might as well ask a dead person how to live, but at least someone could help.

And help he did.

"It's CLOBBERIN' TIME!!" with one mighty punch, Ben sent the monster half a mile into the air and into a building. Dan and Silver stood in awe, wide eyed. Jack was released half way to the building, and falling too fast for Dan to catch up. Thinking quickly, Silver hoisted himself onto Ben and said, "Throw me!" Ben looked up at him and knew what he meant. With throw as mighty as the punch, he threw Silver to Jack as easy as if he had just thrown a football.

Jack screamed as he soon found himself about to hit the ground. However, the thud he expected never came, and found himself floating inches off the ground. Was he in heaven? He felt like in free fall. With a twist of his head, Jack turned and saw the silvery savior. "Woah...thanks, Silver," he said. Silver floated above the ground likewise Jack, and soon stood right above him, leaning over.

"And next time...don't go running o-" The monster appeared as if out of nowhere at that moment and roared with the ferocity of what felt like 100 lions screaming in unison. Before he could react, the monster clawed him aside and reclaimed Jack. While not deep, they certainly hurt a lot, thought Silver. He was lucky. Those claws looked like they could tear scrape metal into toilet paper.

He didn't have time to think about it, as he now noticed that the cloth was off. This new monster was similar to the last one, but this new one was a fox, but nothing like the ones Silver has ever seen. It was grizzled, feral. It's mouth was more triangular then Tails', and instead of the 8 year old's baby teeth he so remembers, it was rows of jagged, pointed teeth. Probably enough to chew bone, Silver thought, in a worse case scenario.

Ben back-fisted the monster away and it whimpered from the blow, apparently it knew that Ben could really make pain fast. As many as three of the monsters 9 tails wrapped around Ben's limbs and tried to hold him down, to little effect, as Ben was about as heavy as he looked and just as rock solid. Ben pulled on it's tails and kept it from running away. Silver couldn't hit harder then a little girl with his fist, and so he had to find something that could.

A rock. A rock twice the size of his palm. Not metal or sharp, but it'll do. With as much as his mind could offer, Silver summoned his strength and mentally sent the piece of earth at what he figured would be it's head (what with monsters popping up now, Silver could not be sure). It was it's head, as it reeled back and whimpered again, only this time it went ragdoll and fell over.

Now, Silver has never killed anything (nor can he remember doing so in his "other life", though he was sure he tried), and he hoped that this would not make his first. Ben pulled himself free from the grasp as Danny held up little Jack, still alive but caught on the monster's tail. "...and now look, you're caught around the tail of...this...thing!"

"But--"

"No buts! This is a beautiful city, but don't go running off on your own! ALWAYS stay with someone when you go somewhere!"

Jack looked down, disappointed, and kicked a little bit of the sand that was still near him and said, "okay..."

Satisfied, Danny walked over to Silver, Jack following, still looking downwards.

Silver held his side. Funny. It wasn't bleeding, though it stung a bit and it had enough force to throw him some yards away. He was more concerned if the orangish hulk that was Ben was ok. "...Eh, didn't hurt much. Bark was worse den his bite," Ben's thick Brooklyn accent spake, "If he couldn't hoit ya, then what could he do, huh?" Ben's massive hands throw the monster over his shoulder, using it's own tails as bindings.

"Is it ok?" asked Silver.

"Whut? Dis guy? Yeah, he's fine. Nice trow there, kid," he said, having decided to call Silver "Kid" since they met, "we'll be puttin' this here guy inta a gate or somethin'. Maybe got some cells at wherever this place is." They started to walk to the lab.

One thing was for sure. Someone was after them. "Say, Ben...do you know anyone who's capable of sending monsters like these?" the minute those words left Silver's mouth, Ben kept walking. But he turned his dome of a head to Silver like he'd just asked if he was going the right way in a maze. "Kid," he finally said, "I know at least a dozen guys who'da wanted to do this, and all a those guys are capable. Hell, most woulda just said "screw this, I'm gonna built a robot twice this size, 3 times the weight and 4 times the strength.' But then again, none of those guys is around anymore. D'ya know anyone?"

Tch. Yeah, he did. "Well, yeah, but he's not here," Silver said, Eggman Nega creeping around in his head. Dan didn't want to stay unnoticed for too long and said, "So iffn there're guys THAT bad, how bad could they have been?"

Although Ben had the appearance of a golem creature Silver remembered seeing, he had eyes as gentle as that Cosmo girl he knew. Same color, too. They looked troubled this time. "Well...I knew dis here one guy, he was bad. Not too bad, total genius though. They say he's gone, gone for good. Though I say..." he turned to look ahead, the monster wiggled a bit, conscious now, but too much in pain and bindings to attempt an escape. "I say he's still out there. Still thinkin' stuff up, ya know? Big plans, that guy."

"What's his name?"

"Ah. Don't matter. He's not so bad. Well, I mean, he is EVIL, but a lot a' times evil and insanity get mixed up, ya know? Enough about him. He wouldn't coop anything up at the moment, perhaps not ever after what happened." Ben seemed to hesitate. Silver noticed and wondered what was up and said, "Ben?"

The golem guy shook his head. "Nuttin'. That's for later. Anyway, there's this one guy...went as bad as you can go. Insane AND evil. Not just that, a Nazi, too."

Silver had read about it. He never had much patience to read a book, but Blaze once practically forced him to read about America's history and found the word "Nazi" in and around the 1940's. "You mean a German?" Silver asked.

"Nazi. Different thing. Germany might not be evil, they're the good guys. It's the Nazi's who were the bad guys. Anyway, this here guy didn't have powers like you or I do, Kid. He was called...Red Skull."

Now Silver knew why Ben had hesitated. That name really sounded like it could strike fear into someone's heart. Red was the color of blood, and a skull would mean a human skull here, and that didn't sound to good to our silvery hedgehog.

"Red Skull?...Why's he called that?"

Ben chuckled. "Why not? Guy literally HAD a red skull! No skin, looks gross, but I've seen woise. HE was a bad guy. He didn't have thoughts of conquest, only death on his mind. Best ask Reed about it."

"How bad was he?" asked Silver, taking the words right out of Dan's mouth, "You never gave an example."

Ben chuckled again, carrying the fox monster inside. "Kid...if dat guy didn't exist, we wouldn't even be here. We'd be were we belong, ya know?"

Silver stopped, as did Danny and Jack, who had forgotten about the trouble he was in.

.(Inside...)

Silver didn't need a guide around the place. His "other life" seemed to have been here before. He new every turn, every bulkhead, every nook and cranny. He even knew when a guard robot would come strolling around the corner. Reed Richards was already walking around, looking in all directions. Silver stopped him as Ben did. "Heya, Stretch," Ben said, "Where do ya want this garbage here?"

"Where'd he come from, Ben?"

"That's what I was gonna say."

"Just put him down somewhere and keep him tied up. But DON'T kill it," Reed said, his head stretching from his body to the monster's, who snapped at him. Reed, however, didn't move. Reed wore a lab coat, but it barely covered much of the blue and black jumpsuit that had that "4" insignia Silver saw on Ben's pants. What were they, Super Heroes?

Ben walked off somewhere to tie it down, where Silver somehow instinctively knew was where the office blocks were. Silver, however, not knowing how he could help, asked, "Hey Reed," he waved, but the stretch Armstrong didn't seem to notice, "What're you looking for?"

Jack was distracted by a passing robot and hitched a ride on it's back. Danny noticed and ran off after him, saying, "H-hey! Jack! Don't touch those!"

Jack's rabbit had to be left behind at Stark Tower, poor thing. And without the rabbit to attract his attention, Jack had found "other" ways to entertain himself.

But before this gets too serious, I have this clown next to me to entertain you with fun tricks.

Clown: "UNNNNN!!"

Oh, wait, that's the zombie clown. Damn. Looks at my arm, which has a bite mark God...dammit...Oh well, I'll last.

Silver found himself alone with the distracted scholar. To get his attention, Silver jumped up and grabbed hold of Reed's head and pulled it down to his, face to face. "What. Are. You. Looking. For?" he said, plain and simple.

Finally, his attention, Reed said, "I'm looking for, a...a 'something'... perhaps a nothingness...the tear in the fabric of space-time."

"Well, it had to have happened somewhere...important..." thoughts raced through Silver's head. And he turned. He had let go of Reed's head and strode off somewhere. He knew where it was. He knew where the 'something' was.

"Silver?" Reed followed him, "Do you know where it is?"

"Reed, this might sound weird," he replied.

"Try me."

"...Yeah, I know EXACTLY where it is."

.(Duke's former lab...)

This lab was the one Elise's father worked. Here was where Duke had tried to figure out time with the mythical "Solaris", their god of time or some such, was figured out. It worked, or so he thought, but Duke was blasted away with his young daughter and knocked out for a while. When he awoke, his experiment disappeared, yet he was so sure that it was there and it was about to come to fruition. It could be explained.

It was here. And Silver found it.

Where the podium stood, where one might put a very fragile egg to be isolated from the rest of the room, was it. A symbol, golden, shining, was right there. It was the shape of a sideways eight, the Infinity Symbol one might say. Two white shines ran on the endless line of the symbol, or object. But Silver knew that this was just a shape that was familiar to them.

This was the "tear" in the fabric of Space and Time.

"...Peredurial..." something that Reed said. Silver did not understand tech lingo very much. He understood subpar how to work a computer or mainframe, but not all the specifics. Not like this egghead of a man.

.(The lab of the lord of the castle...which lies in the Balkan Nations of Europe...)

"...so, the fox monster failed?" he said, a scientist/lackey bowed with an affirmative.

"Because my rivals are here?" another bow from the scientist. "Well then..." said the lord of the castle, "bring me the remaining animals, those three hedgehogs."

He did as he was told. The scientist had brought all three of them. Two of them were brown, but the other was a different color, and VERY frightened of the lord of the castle. The lord had put them in a cage (a cage he knew would burst when they mutated) and put it into the machine. As the doors closed, the only female of the three scratched and pawed at the ends of the cage in a vain attempt to escape.

Minutes later, after the machine did it's job...

"WE HAVE A BREACH!!"

End of Episode 30

(My birthday passed on writing this fic. July 12, it was a fun day. Got a few games, a new DS, and some new books. Hope you liked this one. Anyway, a quick announcement. I'll change the name of this fic to something else more attractive once Season 3 starts. I'm keeping the new name a secret. :3)


End file.
